Just Another Stupid Adventure
by Echos in my head
Summary: Can it be? Is it? It is! The sequel to Desert's Ruin or Brightvale Plot! Join me and many of your favorite OOC plot characters on some crazy adventure all around the world! Just like my other stories, rated T, and filled with my brains***! YAY! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Stupid Adventure

Disclaimer: I will kill these disclaimers one day...One day...But not today. I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe some stuff that you don't, because you have no idea what I'm referencing. You know, the usual disclaimer shit.

Intro.: Here's the sequel to Desert's Ruin or Brightvale Plot! I started writing this a while back, but thanks to a computer virus (FUCK! I FUCKING HATE *_R+ swearing*_), I needed to start all over. As per usual, some jokes are reoccurring from past stories of mine, namely two. The ones that aren't directly Facebook related. So, before I bore you any further, LET THE STORY BEGIN! ...AGAIN!

Chapter 1

Me: I'm back, baby! OH YEAH! *_shoots the ceiling with my rifle (I put bullets in it just for the occasion)*_

Armin: Something tells me I'm gonna have to fix that later.

Me: *_shrugs_* Not like it needs to be done right now.

Armin: I guess so. Now, who's narrating with you this time?

Me: Will.

Armin: ...The girl who tried to convince everyone that the world would explode?

Me: The one and only. HEY WILL! GET IN HERE!

Will: *_comes in_* Why am I named Will, again?

Me: Everyone in my Neopets family have these sort of names. Shadowsinmyeyes, or Shadow, is named like that because of the way her eyes seem to have shadows in them when she thinks. Fireinmyheart, or Fire, is named like that because of her firey personality...and because she burns...

Armin: *_remembering_*

Me: You are Strengthofmywill, or Will, because you have one of the strongest wills I have ever known. You don't take any shit from anybody, and you're probably the most stubborn person I have ever met.

Will: ...Thanks?

Me: And I am Echosinmyhead. Almost every day a song gets stuck in my head, and my memory sometimes amazes me. Things just...stick in my head.

Will: But why _Will? _It sounds like a guy's name.

Me: **Would you prefer Strength?**

Will: ...On second thought, Will's good.

Me: For more backgroundy stuff, Will is a silver wocky, despite being green on her petpage. Mostly because I'm not really planning to focus on pet colours on my side account, just imagine all my pets as I describe them. Shadow is a shadow xweetok and Fire is a fire usul. Got it?

Shadow and Fire: Got it!

Will: *_jumps, turns around*_ Shit! Where did you two come from?

Me: Out of all my pets, Will is the most like me. Also, all my pets are anthropomorphised, (in normal english, given human like qualities, like hands, standing on two legs, like in the plot comics) and wear clothes. Not the silly-looking wearables like potato sacks and dung, but more casual clothing. Everyone clear?

Everyone: *_nods_*

Me: Alright. Shadow, Fire?

Fire: We were just going. Bye Will, Armin! *_leaves_*

Shadow: *_hugs them both_* Bye! *_also leaves*_

Armin: My God, this is one long-ass introduction...

Me: So lets get to the story...Where do we start?

Armin: I'm not sure.

Will: **The ending of the last story might be a good idea.**

Armin and Me: *_feel kinda stupid*_

_Hanso and Brynn-_

Brynnso fangirls: OMG BRYNNSO! *_squeal and faint*_

Me: Hopefully they won't try to kill me this time.

Armin: Hopefully. *_looks over at cattle prod*_

_Hanso and Brynn are walking over to the Lost Desert..._

Hanso: WOOHOO! YEAH! WE'RE BACK! ISN'T THIS AWESOME?

Brynn: It does mean that we have to go through some more random-ass shit, but yeah, it's better than doing nothing.

Hanso: I know this is gonna be great! Do you wanna know how?

Brynn: ...Not...particularly...

Hanso: Because, this...is...

Brynn: If you say "Sparta", I swear, I'm gonna-

Hanso: *_singing to no real tune_* Just another stupid adventure! Just friends doing stupid crap! No one knows what's gonna happen-

Will: *_frying pan whacks him_* If we wanted a theme song, we would have hired a professional!

Hanso: *_rubbing the back of his head_* You really _are_ Echo's pet, aren't you?

Will: *_grins_*

Armin: Wait...we're walking a long distance...does that mean...

_Walking montage #1!_

Me: Yep! They're back! Will, get my guitar!

Will: *_leaves_*

Hanso: I didn't know you could play the guitar, Echo.

Me: I can't.

Hanso: o.0

Will: *_comes back with my guitar*_

Me: *_tuning it*_ Seriously, I have _no_ idea what I'm doing.

Armin: *_plays "Help is on the Way" by Rise Against*_ It almost got played last time, we should sing it now.

Me: Hell yeah! *_plays along, cuz the music's awesome like that*_

Hanso: (singing) I have my mother's dreams, I have my father's eyes, you can't take that from me, just go ahead and try!

Brynn: (singing) The cursed city sleeps, watch ions in the sky, preparing to unleash, let loose a mighty cry.

Me: (singing/playing) Can nobody save us? Will anyone try? The pyre is burning, the severance is dying. And all along they say it...

Hanso, Brynn and Me: (singing) Help is on the way!

Will and Armin: (singing background voices) They said, they said...

Hanso, Brynn and Me: (singing) Help is on the way!

Will and Armin: (singing background voices) They said, they said...

Hanso: (singing) Hold my hand to help see, right there in front of me.

Brynn and Me: (singing) Help is on the way!

Armin: (singing) Five thousand feet below, as black smoke engulfs the sky, the ocean floor explodes, eleven mothers cry.

Will: (singing) My bones all resonate, a burning lullaby, you can't take that from me, just go ahead and try!

Brynn: (singing) She says that's the shoreline, with hands in the air. Her words miss the dark light, does anyone care? And all along they say it.

Armin, Will and Hanso: (singing) Help is on the way!

Brynn and Me: (singing background voices) They said, they said...

Armin, Will and Hanso: (singing) Help is on the way!

Brynn and Me: (singing background voices) They said, they said...

Will: (singing) Hold my hand to help see, right there in front of me.

Hanso and Armin: (singing) Help is on the way!

Me: _*music break*_ RIGHT HERE! RIGHT HERE! *_music break_* RIGHT HERE! RIGHT HERE! *_music break_* RIGHT HERE! RIGHT HERE!

Armin: (singing) Choking on the black gold, upon which we rely, we keep actions in the attics, to see cameras in the sky.

Brynn: (singing) Help is on the way...

Hanso: (singing) They said, they said...

Brynn: (singing) Help is on the way...

Hanso: (singing) They said, they said...

Will: (singing) We were told just to sit tight, 'cause somebody will soon arrive.

Brynn: (singing) Help is on the way...

Me: (singing/playing) But it never came! It never came!

Hanso, Will and Me: (singing) Help is on the way!

Brynn and Armin: (singing background voices) They said, they said...

Hanso, Will and Me: (singing) Help is on the way!

Brynn and Armin: (singing background voices) They said, they said...

Me: (singing/playing) Hold my hand to help see, right there in front of me.

Everyone: (singing) Help is on the way! On the way!

Me: *_stops playing*_

Brynn: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Hanso: Wow, Echo, you sure can play the guitar well for someone who has no idea what they're doing.

Me: I know, I'm weird like that.

_In the Lost Desert..._

Brynn: Okay Hanso, we're going to see Nabile and Jazan like we planned. Don't forget that we came here just in time for Tomos' birthday party-

Hanso: Wait...we came here on business, but end up having a party?

Me: No roofies, I promise.

Brynn: Anyway, don't forget that Nabile's one and a half months pregnant, so she won't be showing much. But if she does, please don't stare. If you need to stare, make sure you do it when she's not looking, and she's gonna have hella crazy mood swings-

Hanso: Jesus Christ, calm down! I know all this.

Brynn: Well, I'm just making sure.

Hanso: You have nothing to worry about, Princess Brynn.

Brynn: That's Captian of Faerieland's Guards!

Hanso: And Princess.

Brynn: DAMMIT HANSO, SHUT UP OR I WILL *_R+ swearing*_

Hanso: Keep your fucking helmet on, it was just joking!

_At the palace..._

Brynn: _*knocks on door_*

_5 minutes later..._

Hanso: Try knocking again, it's a big palace.

Brynn: *_knocks again*_

_5 more minutes later..._

Hanso: *_sitting down with cards*_ Got any threes?

Brynn: *_gives him a three_*

Hanso: Got any Queens?

Brynn: Go Fish.

Hanso: *_picks up card*_

Will: Dude, this is as boring as-

Nabile: *_opens the door_* OMG HI! *_hugs Brynn and Hanso_* IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN! Come on in!

_Walking down the halls..._

Me: So...am I the only person in the world who like the new Yooyuball more than the last one? This one's easier for me, for some reason, but everyone else seems to hate it.

Will: Possibly. But probably not.

Nabile: So Tomos isn't here yet, and we're preparing a party over in that room there. *_points_*

Jazan: *_hanging up streamers in room_* Oh, hey there!

Nabile: Jazan. That streamer is crooked.

Jazan: Does it really matter?

Nabile: OF COURSE IT FUCKING MATTERS!

Hanso: I don't get it. She was happy a minute ago...

Will: It's called a mood swing.

Me: Look it up.

Will and Me: *_hi-five without looking at each other*_

Armin: o.0

_Echo Note: Heh. Sorry for the less funny than usual introduction...but like I said, its an introduction. Still, I needed to start off the story with something._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Several mood swings after we left off..._

Armin: (talking quickly) Dude I'm so high right now...

Will: I don't really give a shit.

Nabile: Thanks for helping with the decorations, guys!

Brynn: *_hanging up a giant "Happy 15__th__ Birthday Tomos!" banner*_ No problem.

Hanso: *_tangled up in the streamers and ribbon_* Um, can I have some help here?

Jazan: *_facepalm, walks over, takes out sword*_

Hanso: AAAHHH!

Jazan: *_cuts Hanso free_* **Thanks for the deafness in my right ear.**

Hanso: Whoops. Sorry dude.

Peter Griffin: Ha! Hanso's a pussy.

Lois Griffin: *_slaps Peter_* Peter! Don't make fun of plot characters that have nothing to do with you!

Peter: Well, maybe I'll tickle you, how about that? *_tickles Lois_*

Lois: *_laughing_* No, don't!

Peter: *_still tickling_* Here you go, tickle, tickle, tickle!

Lois: *_still laughing_* Cut it out! Stop it! I mean it! I MEAN IT! *_frying pan whacks Peter*_

Peter: *_bloody face, groan in pain_*

Lois: Well, I told you to stop!

Peter: I tickle you, you hit me in the head with a _frying pan?_

Lois: I told you to stop!

Peter: I taste blood!

Lois: Well, there's a lot of it.

Me: This is a legit scene from Family Guy. I laughed so damn hard when I saw that. Anyway... *_takes out chainsaw_* GET OUT OF HERE!

Peter and Lois: *_run for it*_

Nabile: *_crying_* There's blood on the floor!

_Later..._

Brynn: *_cleaning up the blood_* Damn, who knew that Peter had such a heavy flow?

Hanso: HAHAHA! Heavy flow! *_LOLing_*

Me: Hanso, what did I tell you about making period jokes?

Hanso: ...Something along the lines of "don't make them", right?

Jazan: *_at the window_* I see something in the distance.

Nabile: OMG IS IT TOMOS? *_runs to window*_

Hanso and Brynn: *_also run to window*_

_Walking montage 1 ½ _

Tomos: (singing) And it goes in one ear, and right out the other. People talkin' shit, but you know I never bother. And it goes in one ear, and right out the other, I'm only playing music because you know I fucking love it!

Me: HA! He's _still_ singing that song from my last story...

Nabile: *_runs downstairs despite her...condition_*

_5 minutes later..._

Tomos: (singing) They can kiss the back of my hand! *_normally_* Shit, that was a long montage...

Nabile: *_happy hug_* HI TOMOS!

Jazan: Hey there, cousin-in-law.

Brynn: It's great to see you again!

Hanso: Gimme five! *_hi-fives him_*

Tomos: Hey guys! Wait... *_looks up at me_* Dammit, I'm in a story again.

Me: **Nice to see you too, buddy.**

Nabile: Come on, let's go back upstairs! PARTY TIME!

Tomos: Oh fuck, not another party chapter! Not after the last one-

Will: Cool it, dude, Echo promised no roofies.

Tomos: But knowing Echo ,something else- Who are you?

Me: This is Will.

Will: Hi.

Tomos: Um, hi?

Nabile: Tomos! Echo! Will! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP HERE, STAT!

Will, Tomos and Me: *_move it_*

_In the room and shit..._

Tomos: *_looks around_* Wow, you guys didn't have to do all this!

Nabile: *_deathglare_* Fine! I'll tear it all down! *_starts tearing stuff off the walls*_

Tomos: What? No! I didn't mean-

Jazan: Look man, you pissed her off. Nothing you can do now.

Me: *_also tearing down decorations, cuz I have an extreme love of violence*_

Will: *_to Tomos_* Nice one. You managed to get Nabile pissed and Echo happy in _one_ sentence!

Brynn: You know, now I want to tear stuff down too.

Hanso: Same here.

Jazan: What are we waiting for?

_After everyone except Tomos finished ripping up the room..._

Nabile: CAKE TIME CAKE TIME CAKE TIME!

Me: These mood swings are getting really weird...

Jazan: _*comes in with cake, puts it in front of Tomos_*

Everyone: *_awkwardly singing an off-tune "Happy Birthday"_*

Will: *_gets bored, pushes Tomos' head in the cake_* Surprise!

Tomos: *_face covered in cake_* WHAT THE FUCK?

Will: I shoved your face in cake. I thought it was obvious.

Tomos: *_wipes cake off his face_*

Armin: Yep, Will is definitely like Echo.

Hanso: Luckily for us, we got a backup cake.

Nabile: PRESENTS FIRST!

Jazan: But I thought you wanted cake-

Nabile: OPEN THE DAMN PRESENTS TOMOS!

_A total of three presents..._

Tomos: *_unwraps the Ring of the Lost from Jazan and Nabile_* Whoa!

Jazan: We had to go all the way back to Brightvale to get that. Now returning to the Lost Desert is as simple as putting a ring on your finger!

Nabile: *_low monotone_* Individual results may vary.

Tomos: *_unwraps a new phone from Hanso and Brynn*_

Hanso: Because Nabile beat the crap out of your last one.

Tomos: Sweet!

Me: And now for my gift...

Tomos: I'm scared...

Me: *_takes out one of my many backup knives_* You are ready. Here is your own knife.

Tomos: *_takes it_* Christ, you mean it?

Hanso: Why don't _I_ get a knife?

Me: You're not ready yet. Have fun with your legitimately acquired dagger.

Will: You mean like this one? *_holds up her dagger*_

Jazan: *_facepalm_* Why does Will have a dagger?

Me: Really Jazan? All of my pets plus Armin have their weapons of choice. Like Shadow with her rocket grenade launcher, Fire with her machine gun and switchblade, Armin with his electric cattle prod and me with my many-

Nabile: *_interrupts me_* I want cake.

_Many pieces of cake later..._

Me: *_sugar high_*

Armin: *_actually high_*

Nabile: *_puking her guts out in the bathroom_*

Jazan, Hanso and Brynn: *_food coma_*

Tomos and Will: *_putting away leftovers*_

Will: Hey, sorry about pushing your head into the cake. It was funny though.

Tomos: It was kinda fun too. Like how Echo likes being pied in the face.

Me: *_foaming at the mouth, running in circles_*

Will: *_sigh_*

_The next day...sugar hangover central...the next next day..._

Brynn: Now that we've all gotten over our self-inflicted hangovers that had nothing to do with roofies, booze or Echo wanting to trick us-

Me: Get to the point!

Brynn: As you all know, Fyora left Hanso and I the task of finding artefacts all over Neopia.

Hanso: You guys want in?

Jazan: Absolutely not-

Nabile: Oh hell yeah! It sounds exciting!

Jazan: Yes, yes of course we would!

Hanso: *_smirk_*

Brynn: So, there's an artefact in each land, and two have been destroyed already. Xandra had the Faerieland one, and Hanso found the Brightvale one in the ruins, so that leaves us with... *_counts on fingers_* eighteen more to find.

Jazan: *_spit take* Eighteen?_

Brynn: So we'll start here, and make our way around the world. It will be dangerous, it will be exciting, and it will be just another stupid adventure for us.

Me: *_to Will_* See what she did there?

Will: *_nods_*

Nabile: So this will basically be like the Negg Hunt, just for artefacts and there's no annoying community challenge that we fail by over half a million?

Hanso: Bingo.

Tomos: When do we start?

Me: Next chapter. Sorry guys, but I'm really tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tomos: Wait wait wait...let me get this straight...we need to search the _entire_ Lost Desert for _one_ artefact that could be _anywhere?_

Jazan: Well, we know for sure that it's not in Qasala. I've had this entire city searched top to bottom.

Me: And yet it took you _how_ long to discover the Wheel of Extravagance in your very city?

Jazan: Uh...

Hanso: We could check Sutek's Tomb.

Nabile: Hanso, why the _fuck_ would the artefact be in the Tomb?

Hanso: Well, there's plenty of treasure in there that no one has managed to get to yet, there could very well be an artefact in there.

Brynn: Well, ignoring the gaping hole in your logic with the fact that no one has been able to find said treasure...

Will: Well, it's better than standing out here in the sand doing nothing.

Me: ALRIGHT LEZZGO! (catch the reference?)

_Walking montage #2_

Armin: Two and a half montages in three chapters. This _definitely_ beats Maraqua.

Me: *_takes out my guitar again*_

Will: *_plays "Cherub Rock" by Smashing Pumpkins (awesome song)*_

Nabile: (singing) Freak out, and give in, doesn't matter what you believe in.

Jazan: (singing) Stay cool, and be somebody's fool this year.

Tomos: (singing) 'Cause they know, who is righteous, what is bold, so I'm told.

Everyone: (singing) Who wants honey? As long as there's some money. Who wants that honey?

Brynn: (singing ) Hipsters unite. Come align for the big fight to rock for you.

Hanso: (singing) But beware, all those angels with their wings glued on.

Armin: (singing) 'Cause deep down, we are frightened and we're scared, if you don't stare.

Everyone: (singing) Who wants honey? As long as there's some money. Who wants that honey? Let me out!

Will: (sings the quiet "yeah")

Everyone: (singing) Let me out!

Will: (sings the quiet "yeah")

Everyone: (singing) Let me out!

Will: (sings the quiet "yeah")

Everyone: (singing/screaming) LET ME OUT!

Me: *_does the epic guitar solo_*

Will: (singing) Tell me all of your secrets, cannot help but believe this is true. Tell me all of your secrets.

Me: (singing/playing) I know, I know, I know, should have listened when I was told.

Everyone: (singing) Who wants honey? As long as there's some money. Who wants that honey? Let me out!

Will: (sings the quiet "yeah")

Everyone: (singing) Let me out!

Will: (sings the quiet "yeah")

Everyone: (singing) Let me out!

Will: (sings the quiet "yeah")

Everyone: (singing/screaming) LET ME OUT!

Me: *_finishes the song*_

_At the Tomb..._

Tomos: Alright, here's the plan...

Jazan: 'Cuz your the plan guy. DRBP anyone?

Armin: DRBP?

Me: Desert's Ruin or Brightvale Plot. A lot like PONCOM or JASA. Or TFR on FB.

Will: Abbreviations kick ass.

Me: Agreed.

Tomos: Hanso, Nabile and I will go through the side entrance that just happens to be there, and Brynn and Jazan will make sure that no one comes in and tries to kill us or something else unproductive to this story.

Brynn: We're lookouts, in other words.

Tomos: Exactly.

Jazan: Why us?

Tomos: The Tomb's probably going to be filled with traps. As Hanso, Nabile and I all have thief training, it will be easier for us to get through the Tomb. No offense to either of you, but you guys would probably die.

Brynn and Jazan: *_offended anyway_*

Hanso: Hold up! *_uses ixi powers to get walkie-talkies_* Here we go! *_gives one to Brynn_* Just in case.

Brynn: *_takes it_* Be careful.

Hanso: :/

Brynn: Right. That was a stupid thing to tell you.

Jazan: Nabile, honey, be very careful, don't overexert yourself-

Nabile: Wow, Jazan, chillax. I be fiiiiine.

Jazan: ...Have you been smoking jeffreys again? You know you shouldn't-

Nabile: GET OFF MY CASE ASSHOLE!

Jazan: o.0

Nabile: *_happy again_* Love ya! Byes! *_goes in the Tomb*_

Hanso and Tomos: *_also leave_*

_Awkward silence..._

Jazan: Hey Brynn?

Brynn: Hm?

Jazan: Are you still angry at me for trying to force you into marriage?

Brynn: *_eyebrow raise (in this case, that means yes)*_

Jazan: Look, do you have any idea what it's like to be cursed?

Brynn: No.

Jazan: It's like...It's like listening to a nonstop loop of Justin Bieber singing "Baby". All day you hear it, and it never goes away. It only goes away when you're sleeping, and even then you know that it's just going to start up again in the morning when you wake up. You know that _nothing_ you can do can stop it unless you fulfill a prophecy. I was cursed for 200 years, Brynn. _200 years._

Brynn: ...When you put it like that, I'd probably force someone into marriage too.

Jazan: So...are we good?

Brynn: Yeah, we're good.

Hanso(inside walkie-talkie): Hello, this is Thief Buddies calling Soulless Gingers, come in Gingers, over.

Brynn: *_answers_* HANSO YOU PAIN IN THE ASS! What's your status report? Over.

Hanso(inside walkie-talkie): Status report, the goods are not in the Tomb, I repeat, the goods are not in the Tomb, over.

Brynn: Abort mission, return to Main Base, over.

Hanso(inside walkie-talkie): Roger that, over.

Jazan: o.0

Will: Echo?

Me: Hm?

Will: I know I'm not supposed to ask questions for fear of a long and confusing answer, but why am I painted silver?

Me: Ah. Well, Shadow is painted shadow because she is Shadow, and Fire is painted fire because she is Fire. But there's no paintbrush called "Will".

Armin: *_already confused_*

Will: Yes, okay, but why silver?

Me: Well, it actually comes from the "Strength" in your name. When I think of strength, I think of steel, one of the strongest metals on Earth.

Will: Oh, that place.

Me: Yep. So I wanted to paint you a metallic color, like steel, so I chose silver. Besides, it looks good on you.

Will: *_tugs at a strand of hair (I mean head hair, not fur)_* Well, I'll give you that one.

Me: Did I answer your question?

Will: ...Sorta?

Tomos: *_comes out of the Tomb_* Well _that_ was a colossal waste of time.

Nabile: *_talking about symbolism in The Catcher in the Rye...No, I don't know why, she just is_*

Brynn: So there was nothing?

Hanso: Nope, nothing except an expansive golden treasure trove that would probably set off deadly avalanches is we touched anything. Where to next?

Jazan: I guess Coltzan's Shrine.

_That 70's show transition, no one hurts themselves this time..._

Jazan: Coltzan? A little help?

Coltzan's Ghost: I will do what I can to help.

_Jazan increased a level!_

Jazan: That's not what I had in mind, but okay.

Nabile: Coltzan, I could use a little help too.

Coltzan's Ghost: Here's a Dubloon.

Nabile: Oh...thanks...

Brynn: Coltzan, please tell us where the artefact is.

Coltzan's Ghost: Nah, I'll just give you some Sphinx Links instead.

Brynn: That didn't help at all!

Hanso: Coltzan, quit being an ass and help us!

_Hanso's hands glow blue for a moment..._

Hanso: AAAHHH! OH MY GOD!

_Aww, nothing happened..._

Hanso: ...YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Tomos: Coltzan, help us out here-

Coltzan's Ghost: Here's some intelligence, maybe now you'll be able to figure something out.

_Tomos' intelligence has increased!_

Me: Go on, Will!

Will: *_sigh_*

Coltzan's Ghost: Here's some money.

_We gain 850 neopoints..._

Me: Well, this was a complete failure.

Nabile: TO SAHKMET!

_Transition..._

Tomos: Alright, Jazan and Nabile check out the Fruit Machine, sometimes they give out random crap, Hanso and Brynn check the Emergency Supplies shop, there might be something there, and I will go to the Battle Supplies. Sound good?

_15 minutes later..._

Hanso: We didn't find jack. _(no one named "Jack" in this story. It's slang, for people who don't know)_

Nabile: Actually, I got a Tchea Fruit. But I ate it-

Amira: *_from the top of the palace_* There they are!

Amira's Guards: *_pour paint on all of us_*

Me: HEY!

Amira: That's for calling me a total bitch!

Me: THAT WAS THE _FIRST_ CHAPTER OF MY _FIRST_ STORY! AND AT LEAST I DIDN'T HIT YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN!

Amira: *_orders the guards to pour more paint on us, 'cuz she's a bitch like that*_

Will: Move move move!

_And we ruuuunnnn!_

_In the middle part of the Desert..._

Brynn: We can wash off in the stream.

Everyone Else: *_murmurs in agreement*_

Jazan: *_washes face, reapplies guyliner_*

Nabile: *_scrubbing paint out of her hair_*

Brynn: *_muttering about getting paint on her awful pink cape_* At least I didn't get any on my helmet.

Me: *_cleaning paint off my arms_* That's because I shot the crap out of it in DRBP, before it could screw up this story too.

Brynn: *_sigh_* You people and your helmet hate.

Hanso: *_wiping paint off his jacket*_ Brynn. That helmet's uglier than Jhudora when she wakes up in the morning!

_Cut Scene..._

Jhudora: *_wakes up in the morning, yawns, stretches, goes to the bathroom, looks in the mirror and the mirror breaks_* Oh come on! That's a little excessive!

_Back To Now..._

Me: *_grinning_* I just did a Family Guy.

Will: *_reaches down to get more water, hand bumps into something_* Huh? *_pulls the artefact from under the sand_* **Oh wow.**

Everyone Else: *_look over at her, figure it out_*

Tomos: *_facepalm_* **Of course it's buried.**

Nabile: **How incredibly obvious!**

Hanso: **Well, we're geniuses, aren't we? For figuring this out?**

_Much sarcasm follows...the fact is, we found the Lost Desert artefact...seventeen more to go...Oh shit..._

_Echo Note: So that was as far as I'd gotten last time, so now I'm going to have to actually write than try to remember what I'd written before._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hey, it's Echo. Sorry for the lack of updates...there's just been so much going on (ie. Altador Cup) and I've been kinda sick (a little cold, not much...and ALTADOR CUP FEVER! I know, terrible pun. But really, I am sick). Well, here's another random and stupid chapter of my brainshit (I love that word. I know I made it up and crap, but it's an awesome word. Brainshit)._

_After we...found the artefact...well..._

Brynn: No buts. If you're coming with us, you need to pack your shit.

Jazan: But we've never had to pack stuff before!

Hanso: *_shrugs_* Just put it in your inventory, like we did.

Tomos: But we're independent neopets, do we even _have_ an inventory?

Nabile: Hey guys, look at that! *_points up*_

_A floating box is overhead..._

Jazan: ...I guess we _do_ have inventories after all.

Brynn: Pack up, we're leaving for Faerieland in a few hours.

_And so they all go to their respective places to pack...except Tomos, who doesn't own jack..._

Me: Hey Tomos, where ya going?

Tomos: Looking around.

Will: Damn, this place is huge...

_Many fuck-ups in directions later..._

Tomos: What's behind this door? *_opens it_*

Me: Some crappy library.

Will: *_looks at books_* Old forgotten language, old forgotten language, Latin, German, pages ripped out, waterlogged...oh here's the English!

Tomos: *_goes over to the English section*_

Will: You never struck me as a reader.

Tomos: I have my moments. *_looks through books_*

Me: *_same_* Meh, they're all emo poetry.

Will: Well that was a waste of time.

Tomos: *_looks at books curiously*_

Me: You're not serious, are you?

Tomos: *_shifty eyes, takes a couple of books*_

Me and Will: *_exchange glances_*

_Clock on the wall chimes three o'clock..._

Me: CRAP! If Brynn catches us coming late, fuck knows what shit's gonna go down...

_Somehow we make it back in time..._

Brynn: Alrighty, lets get going.

Hanso: LEZZGO FAERIELAND!

_Walking montage #3_

Armin: *_plays "S.I.N.G." by My Chemical Romance_*

Me: *_decided not to play along with my guitar this time_*

Jazan: (singing) Sing it out, boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings.

Nabile: (singing) Sing it out, girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs.

Hanso: (singing) For every time that they want to count you out, use your voice every single time you open up your mouth.

Everyone: (singing) Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world. Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind. Sing it for the world, sing it for the world.

Brynn: (singing) Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means.

Tomos: (singing) Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings.

Will: (singing) You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out. Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth.

Everyone: (singing) Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world. Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind. Sing it for the world, sing it for the world. *_small music break_* Cleaned-up, corporation progress...

Armin: Wait a second...

Everyone: (singing) Dying in the process...

Armin: Guys? What do these lyrics mean?

Everyone except Me: _*stops and thinks_*

Me: (still singing) Children that can talk about it, living on the webways...

Jazan: Um, Echo?

Me: (singing) People moving sideways, sell it till your last days...

Tomos: Echo? You listening?

Me: (singing) Buy yourself the motivation generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene...

Nabile: ECHO?

Me: (singing) Product of a white dream...

Will: Fuck it, she either doesn't know or doesn't care.

Me: (singing) I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer. I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir, wrote it for the ones that want to get away. Keep running!

Everyone: (singing) Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world. Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind. Sing it for the world, sing it for the world.

Armin: (singing) You've got to see what tomorrow brings.

Everyone: (singing) Sing it for the world, sing it for the world.

Armin: (singing) Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs.

Everyone: (singing) Sing it for the world, sing it for the world.

Will: So...what do those lyrics mean?

Everyone Else: *_shrugs_*

_In Faerieland...or Fland, really, it depends..._

Me: OH MY GOD, IT'S FAERIE CASTLE! *_makes sure no one's looking, stabs the castle and runs away giggling_*

Brynn: *_knocks on door_*

Some Bruce from the Faerieland Guards: *_opens door_* Ah, Captain Brynn!

Brynn: We would like an audience with Queen Fyora, please.

Bruce: But of course!

_Upstairs..._

Fyora: Xandra! Xandra calm down!

Xandra(currently about one year old): *_running around_* WHEEE!

Brynn: Fyora? Is this a bad time?

Fyora: No, no... *_casts a magic spell on Xandra, making her freeze in place_*

Hanso: Uh...

Fyora: *_sigh, slumps in chair_* Being a parent is harder than it looks.

Nabile and Jazan: *_uncomfortable_*

Fyora: I mean, it's _rewarding_ and all that, but Xandra's just gotten so _annoying!_ She needs _constant_ attention, and she's much smarter than most children her age...she can already speak in full sentences!

Brynn: Wow.

Fyora: So...why are you all here?

Hanso: We, uh, got the Lost Desert artefact. *_holds it out_*

Fyora: *_creepy, deranged smile_* _Excellent_... *_zaps it multiple times_* DIE! DIE!

Everyone: o.0

Fyora: Sorry, I seem to have developed a violent mind, what with all the stress...

Me: :D

Fyora: ...What?

Me: You are ready! *_gives her a knife_* Stab the wall! As much as you can!

Fyora: That might be bad for my image-

Me: Stab. The. Wall.

Fyora: *_stabs wall_* ...You know, this is a pretty good way to combat my violent urges!

Me: Exactly!

Fyora: Thank you, Echo.

Me: I know.

Fyora: Anyway, you guys didn't need to bring me the artefact.

Tomos: ...What?

Fyora: Well, you see, you could've just gotten together all the artefacts, then gone to Kiko Lake.

Hanso: ...Kiko...Lake?

Fyora: Yes. You see, being a useless mini-world was just a facade. Kiko Lake is really Neopia's most proficient dynamite and explosives manufacturer.

Me: ...I wanna go to Kiko Lake now.

Fyora: I suggest it as your last stop.

Me: Awwww... :(

Fyora: Anyway, thank you all for stopping by!

_Outside..._

Nabile: So, where to next?

Hanso: Hey, what's that?

_He is pointing at the Faerie Caverns..._

Carl from Family Guy as Yoda from Star Wars(I'm talking about the Family Guy spoofs of Star Wars. Here is a quote): That place is strong with the dark side, but it's very confusing and it stops the movie dead.

Hanso: I'm going in anyway! *_walks in the caverns after tossing in 400 neopoints*_

Brynn: *_facepalm_* Typical.

_Some time later..._

Hanso: *_walks out of the Caverns looking pissed_*

Tomos: Find anything?

Hanso: No! And you know what? This was _totally_ not worth my time or money! It's just another useless neopoint sink that nobody cares about! I mean, sure, you can get some lame-ass faerie background...

Others: *_making "be quiet" gestures and making cutting motions at their throats_*

Hanso: *_not noticing them_* Or maybe some douchey faerie petpet, but who actually likes those dumb shits anyway, I mean, faerie has to be the crappiest color there is- *_notices the others looking horrified_* My hand's on the intercom, isn't it?

Others: *_nod_*

Hanso: Crap.

_After Hanso gets kicked out of Faerieland because he managed to piss off every single faerie there..._

Hanso: How was I supposed to know?

Jazan: Let's just hope we don't need a visit to the Healing Springs anytime soon.

Nabile: I know this will sound weird and impractical, but let's go to Roo Island next!

Will: Sure. Why the hell not?

Tomos: But how are we going to cross the ocean? *_jeopardy music*_

Voice: 'oo are zey?

Voice's Friend: I don't know. But they look like they need a ride in the Black Pawkeet!

_Echo Note: What is Hanso going to do now? Where is the next artefact? Will I ever get to Kiko Lake? How will Tomos react when he reads the emo poetry? Who is the voice and it's friend? (well, if the accent and Black Pawkeet didn't give it away, I don't know what will) Find out next time, when JASA continues!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Well, yeah. Who can mistake Jacques' accent? Or the Black Pearl/Pawkeet. Scarblade *lightning crash* Shameless self-promotion. Alright, here's the story._

Nabile: Who the fuck was that?

Garin: Who, us?

Hanso: Oh hi Garin! Jacques! (Let's just say they know each other)

Jacques: 'ello.

Tomos: *_whispers to Brynn*_ What's wrong with his voice?

Brynn: *_whispers back*_ He's French. You get used to it.

Garin: So, where are you guys headed?

Nabile: Roo Island. We're on a faerie quest!

Garin: Ooh, what kind?

Jazan: Fyora.

Garin: Ah, that's gonna be a tough one. Her quests are normally quite diffi-

Hanso: No, we need to locate and destroy seventeen magical artefacts over the course of one story.

Garin: Story?

Me: Um...hi?

Jacques: Sheet. Eet's anozzer stupeed adventure.

Me: :D

Garin: Echo's all...smiley...Should we be scared?

Will: Jacques just said the story name. That's why she's smiley.

Tomos: Well, this has been a nice reunion, but can we get going now?

Me: Alright fine.

_On the Black Pawkeet...Yes, I said the name correctly for once..._

Me: Where's the rest of the crew?

Garin: Oh, they're on vacation. They deserved it. Who knows where they are now...

Jacques: So, what exactly are you doing?

_One explanation later..._

Jacques: I see.

Garin: Can we come too? We never do anything anymore, the last thing was saving Maraqua and then TNT forgot about us!

Hanso: Sure, we could use a little more guys on our team. You know, *_whispers loudly_* estrogen overload!

Brynn, Nabile, Will and Me: *_glare_*

Hanso: What? _What?_

Nabile: Should I talk to him?

Brynn: Be my guest.

Nabile: *_grabs Hanso's arm and pulls him away*_ Come on, Hanso, you and I are going to have a little chat, ixi to ixi.

Hanso: *_gulp_*

Garin: What was _that_ about?

Tomos: *_reading book_* Probably something that's going to start off some annoying chain events leading up to an epic finale.

Me: That's a reality TV twist, and- Is that the emo poetry you took?

Brynn: Emo...poetry?

Tomos: NO! *_shifty eyes_*

Jazan: *_barely concealing laughter*_

Tomos: _*flips him off*_

Jazan: *_anger mode, lightning hands*_

Tomos: _*runs away*_

Will: Why the fuck do these weird things happen?

Hanso: (singing from wherever he is) Because it's just another stupid adven-

Nabile: SHUT UP!

_30 minutes later..._

Tomos: *_walks back in looking upset*_

Jazan: Tomos? Were you...crying?

Tomos: *_sniffs_* Yep. It's just...just so sad, how we always believe that everything will be okay in the end. But all the end is, is death.

Will: *_whispers to me_* Da fuck?

Me: *_shrugs_*

Nabile: *_walks back in_* I think I finally got through to him!

Me: I'm missing something here. What?

Nabile: I talked to Hanso about how the period jokes, making fun of faeries and being sexist in general wasn't nice or funny. However, I think he's-

Hanso: *_comes in*_ Hello everyone! *_gives everyone big hugs_* Isn't it such a lovely day! And Brynn, what shampoo do you use for your hair? *_plays with Brynn's head hair_* It's so silky and light!

Nabile: He may have embraced his feminine side a little too much...

Brynn: *_annoyed sigh*_

Garin: Hey guys? We're here...

Me: That was quick...How did we- It was Armin, wasn't it?

_On deck..._

Armin: (singing) Insane in the membrane, insane in the brain!

_Back in the cabin..._

Will: That explains _so_ much.

_On Roo Island..._

Blue Blumaroo: Hi, welcome to Roo Island! How may I assist you?

Me: Uh, well-

Blumaroo: Would you like a tour? Maybe a sandwich? Or, if you want, I could give you my leg-

Hanso: *_gasp_* Why would we want to take your _leg_ away from you! That's...horrible!

Brynn: o.0

Tomos: Does it matter? We're all going to die anyway.

Jacques: I am regretting joining zeese people, Garin.

Garin: Well, we're stuck with them now.

Will: We managed to screw up two people in one chapter. This is getting good!

Nabile: OOH! Let's go to the carrousel! I love carrousels! But I'm probably too fat...*_starts crying*_ _Why_ must I be so enormous?

Jazan: *_scared_*

Hanso: *_cries and comforts Nabile_* It's okay Nabile! You're beautiful and strong and others are just jealous of you! *_cries more*_

Jazan and Brynn: *_alarmed at the mood swings and femininity*_

Will: Right. I forgot about Nabile's mood swings.

Me: Let's just go to Deadly Dice.

_Transtion..._

Count Von Roo: *_in Transylvanian accent*_ Ah, hello friends! Vould you like a game of Deadly Dice?

Jazan: No thanks, we-

Von Roo: Vat? I can understand you.

Brynn: You can't? But he was speaking-

Von Roo: Vat? I can't understand you either. I can only understand other unusual accents.

Jacques: Oh, you 'ave got to be keeding moi.

Von Roo: Oh yes, young man. Vat can I do for you?

Jacques: *_facepalm_* Sacré bleu...Do you know where we can find ze artefact? Eets supposed to be 'ere-

Von Roo: Oh no, young man! You are looking for the Dice-A-Roo! Very vell, you will find it over there. Just keep playing.

Jacques: Merci.

_To Dice-A-Roo..._

Armin: So who plays first?

Tomos: Does it matter? It's just an artefact. It'll just be destroyed, like a soul that has just learned the truth.

Armin: ...I guess I will, then.

_Rotating every couple hundred games...3 days later..._

Nabile: It's been 3 days! WHERE'S THE GODDAM ARTEFACT?

Hanso: Hm...I have an idea! *_goes over to King Roo*_ King Roo, may we pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top have the artefact?_ Please?_

King Roo: Why of course! *_takes out the artefact from a drawer_* Here you go, young man! It's so nice to learn that people have manners these days!

Everyone Else: *_mindfucked and angry that we just played Dice-A-Roo for three days straight and got nothing out of it*_

_Back on the ship..._

Hanso: That was so _nice_ of King Roo!

Brynn: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Garin: Where to next?

Tomos: It doesn't matter. _Nothing_ matters anymore.

Me: He's starting to piss me off.

Jazan: Then I guess I have to throw the dart this time. *_throws dart at a map of Neopia*_ Terror Mountain.

Me: ALRIGHT LEZZGO!

Will: Next chapter?

Me: Next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_When we last left our main characters, Tomos was horribly depressed, Hanso discovered his "feminine side", Brynn was pissed off because of Hanso acting overly-girly, Nabile's mood swings were getting worse, Jazan was scared of said mood swings, Jacques was about ready to jump off the Black Pawkeet because of all the craziness, and Garin may be stupider than last time. And now we're all going to Terror Mountain..._

Me: This can't be good.

Garin: Well, it's going to take us a few days to get to Terror Mountain. The icy waters aren't helping.

Me: Even if-

Jacques: Oui. Even eef we do ze montage.

Me: Fuck.

Nabile: Urgh, I feel sick... *_runs off to the head (bathroom, but in nautical terms...yeah, I think I'm gonna start using nautical terms)_*

Jazan: *_sigh_*

Hanso: *_pats Jazan's arm sympathetically_* It's okay, Jazan.

Jazan: *_eyebrow raise_*

Hanso: I know it seems like you rushed into marriage, and then having a child not too long after is quite a step, and also how you're about five years older than Nabile, excluding the 200 years you were cursed-

Jazan: Actually, I'm about four years-

Hanso: Jazan! Don't interrupt! Oopsie, I just interrupted you, didn't I?

Brynn: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! *_leaves_*

Garin: What's _her_ problem?

Tomos: *_walks in_*

Everyone: Oh...my...God...

_Imagination time! Tomos has left behind his street urchin clothes, and is now wearing all black. Black shirt, pants, etc. His hair is in the emo-style over-one-eye style, and he is wearing eyeliner. (Yes, it's Jazan's)_

Will: My God, this is getting really weird...

Tomos: *_goes into a corner, gets out the knife I gave him_*

Me: Wait...NO! NO CUTTING YOURSELF WITH MY KNIFE!

Tomos: *_looks at me with a blank expression_*

Me: *_takes away the knife_* I will give it back to you once you are ready again. Bad Tomos!

Tomos: *_sigh_* Why do people enjoy hurting others?

Me: Because we're an inconsiderate douchey excuse of a species.

Will: *_looking uncomfortable_*

Jazan: *_head slam on the wall_* We have to deal with these people for _how long?_

Jacques: But ze look of ze ice, anozzer four days.

Jazan: *_eyes twitch_*

Jacques: By ze way, where ees ze artefact? We could keep eet een ze cargo hold.

Me: The place with the weapons?

Jacques: Oui.

Me: I'm game.

Will: Agreed.

_In the cargo hold..._

Me: Ah, I've missed this place.

Will: Hopefully Tomos doesn't get in here.

Garin: Good call, I'll put a security code!

Me: ...Will you _remember_ the code? Or _tell_ one of us the code?

Garin: That's probably a good idea.

Will: **Ya think?**

_Four days later..._

Jazan: FINALLY! IF I HAD TO SPEND_ ONE MORE MINUTE_ COOPED UP WITH THESE INSANE PEOPLE, I SWEAR, I WAS GONNA-

Hanso: Jazan, pretty please can we keep this T rated?

Tomos: *_swallows something_*

Brynn: Hey, what was that? *_takes something from Tomos* LSD?_ Where the _hell_ did you get LSD from?

Tomos: It doesn't matter. Nothing matters-

Brynn: Shut up.

Tomos: *_walks off_*

Brynn: Stupid idea...LSD...Who would _honestly_-

Hanso: Ooh, look at the sunrise behind the mountains! It's so gorgeous! I could just die-

Brynn: *_pissed scream_*

Hanso: Brynnie, are you okey-dokey?

Brynn: *_crazy face_* Yes Hanso, I'm fantastically stupendous.

Hanso: That's great! *_skips off_*

Brynn: *_muttering_* LSD...stupid idea... *_looks at tablets_* Should I? No...Well...Maybe...

Nabile: Come on, let's go. I'm cold.

_Walking montage #4_

Armin: *_plays "Gives You Hell" by the All-American Rejects_* It fits in so well at the moment.

Me: (singing) I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place.

Will: (singing) And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes.

Everyone: (singing) When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Jazan: (singing) Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far?

Nabile: (singing) You never seemed so tense, love. I've never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?

Hanso: (singing) Truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying...

Everyone: (singing) When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell. I hope it gives you hell.

Brynn: (singing while blinking rapidly) Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, "Yeah, where did I go wrong?" but the list goes on and on...

Armin: (singing) Truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying...

Everyone: (singing) When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell.

Garin: (singing) Now you'll never see what you've done to me. You can take back your memories, they're no good to me.

Tomos: *_doesn't sing the next lines_*

Everyone: (sings anyway) When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell. When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song and sing along, well you'll never tell. And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell. When you sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell.

Nabile: Now where are we- Oh my Fyora.

Jazan: What is it- Wow. Just wow.

Hanso: *_clasps hands over mouth_* Oh my good golly gosh!

_Encased in a block of ice are Roxton, Clara and Jordie. Clara is strangling Roxton, and Jordie looks like he's cheering her on..._

Me: I can't decide if that's hilarious or- Wait, what am I _talking_ about? That _is_ hilarious! HA!

Nabile: We can't leave them frozen in there! They'll die!

Tomos: They're the lucky ones, then.

Garin: *_to Jacques_* The lupe is really bringing me down.

Jacques: *_sigh_*

Jazan: *_lightning hands to melt the ice*_

Clara: *_strangling Roxton_* And _now_ we're going to die, and it's _all_ because-

Jordie: Clara? Clara, I think we got freed.

Clara: *_lets go of Roxton's neck_* Oh. About time!

Roxton: *_gasping_*

Me: Pause for a second. I have to pee.

Nabile: We've never had to wait for you to go pee before.

Me: Well, I used to have a Decoy Echo. Decoy Echo filled in for me when I had to go to the bathroom. Decoy Echo recently got killed. Now we have to wait.

Jazan: ..._What?_

Me: *_leaves_*

_Later..._

Me: Okay, I'm back.

Garin: So what the crap happened?

Clara: **Genius** over here though that it was a **fantastic** idea to go get slushies at the top of the mountain, despite the fact that the Slushie Shop is in Happy Valley-

Roxton: The snow's fresher up there!

Clara: And in trying to get some of that "fresh snow", you caused an avalanche. And we got trapped in ice for who-knows-how-long.

Brynn: *_looking in all directions, eyes unfocused, talking quietly_* Sounds like a fail adventure...

Hanso: Brynn? Brynn! Oh my Fyora, Brynn's_ high!_

Tomos: *_sigh_* Must've used my LSD.

Brynn: *_weird smile_*

Me: Oh damn...

Jordie: So what brings you guys to Terror Mountain?

_One explanation later..._

Jordie: Oh, m'kay.

Roxton: Well, I'm not sure, but maybe the artefact is in the Ice Caves. That _is_ where we found the steam horn.

Clara: *_bluntly_* Fine. Let's go.

Roxton: Why so blunt?

Clara: *_bluntly (from now on, everything Clara says is said bluntly)_* It's my new thing. Being the "smart one" never worked out for me.

Me: You are ready! *_gives Clara knife_*

Clara: *_takes it_* Thanks.

Me: I like New Clara.

Nabile: LEZZGO ICE CAVES!

Will: Now, let's take a good look at our main characters. A depressed guy, a pregnant woman, her concerned husband, an overly-feminine guy, a girl high on LSD, a stupid pirate, a french pirate, a blunt smartass, a douche who no one likes, and a nine year old.

Me: And me, you and Armin.

Armin: Well, that's JASA for you!

_Our adventure continues...later..._


	7. Chapter 7 Extra: Killing of Decoy Echo

Chapter 7 or Extra: The Killing of Decoy Echo

_Note: If you haven't already, read the chapter before this. I updated two days in a row, so if you didn't read yesterday, then go back one chapter._

_Who is Decoy Echo? How did she get killed? Well, I'll tell you..._

Nabile: Can we hurry this up? I'm freezing my ass off here!

Me: Well, this is a stupid adventure in a stupid adventure. You see, it starts in an unusual way...

_Back in May...So last month...leading up to a few days ago..._

Whateva: *_does my trademark wall stab_*

Me: But...that's my wall stab...

Whateva: *_steals my knife_* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! *_runs_*

Me: *_snaps fingers, gets knife back_* Too easy! Didn't even need to catch you. Hey wait a minute...didn't I already give you your own knife? Use your own knife! Throw it at something, but leave the stabbing to me! IT'S MY TRADEMARK!

Whateva: Fine. *_slices up trees with her knife_* WHOOO! *_climbs up a tree_* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! *_falls out of the tree_* Owww...

Me: *_pokes her with a stick_* You okay?

Whateva: No. I think I landed on a rock. :/

Me: Damn. Uh... *_gives her Nabile's potion*_ Here?

Whateva: *_drinks it_* EW! It literally tastes like ixi shit! *_does my trademark wall stab again*_ Hehe :D

Me: DAMMIT QUIT STEALING MY TRADEMARK! DON'T MAKE ME GOT INTO RAGE MODE! Or maybe I'll let Fire have a go at you. Hehehehehe...

Whateva: AHHH! *_puts on "Fire Proof" clothes_*

Me: Puns. How did I not see that coming? *_facepalm_*

_Zombies come over from...another another stupid adventure...Look, the fact is there are zombies, m'kay?_

Whateva: EEK! A BODY TOUCHED ME! *_stabs body repeatedly_*

Me: NO! NOT THE ZOMBIES AGAIN! DAMN! *_pokes them with a stick_* What? Whenever you find a dead thing, you poke them with a stick.

Whateva: *_burning dead bodies_* MUST. LIVE! FIGHT. FOR. LIFE! *_goes psychopath insane_*

Me: The smell is terrible. Oh look, this one doesn't have a head! *_pokes it*_

Whateva: Um, Echo... That's not a body...

Me: ...What is it then? *_scared_*

Whateva: That's a deceiving zombie pretending to be a human, GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMON! *_shoots at it but hits my foot instead_*

Me: AH! FUCK, YOU HIT MY FOOT! ARGH! *_swearing in pain_*

Whateva: *_pushes me into an indestructible storage unit then walks in*_

Me: My foot's still bleeding! *_bandages it up_* Okay, so now what? We're stuck in some shelter with zombies outside. What do they normally do in the movies? *_jeopardy music_*

Whateva: Ok, this unit is 20 feet long and 40 feet wide. It has ceilings lights and a magical fridge that has unlimited food, and a treadmill so we wont get fat.

Me: This is really random... Treadmills are good for when I'm hyper, which won't be anytime soon as my foot is screwed up. Eh, pass me some pizza from the fridge please?

Whateva: *_still talking about the storage unit_* And a store thing that gives us what we want, and we don't have to pay! *_calls a robot to give me pizza and her eggs and toast_* This is like Heaven in a storage unit!

Me: *_eats pizza_* Yeah, this is niiiiice. But all I wanna know is why people decided that it was a good idea to put pineapple on pizza. Luckily for me, I've got none on mine! *_eats more pizza*_

Whateva: Yeah, I hate pineapple. But for some odd reason, I love mangoes.

_Then we started talking about fruit-_

Garin: What does any of this have to do with Decoy Echo or how she died?

Me: *_frying pan whacks him*_ Shut up.

_Well, I finally decided to redirect the conversation away from fruit... _

Me: Uh...um...Now what do we talk about?

Whateva: *_talks about spoilers to her stories*_

Me: *_asks her a question_*

Whateva: How did you know?

Me: *_offers an explanation*_

Whateva: I just discovered something that will change the world forever!

Me: Ooh, what is it? *_grabs slushie_*

Whateva: *_says something story-related about the apocalypse_*

Me: Oh shi- *_slushie explodes_* IT'S STARTING! AAAHHH!

Whateva: Actually, my hand grenade power landed in it. You didn't drink any, did you?

Me: Nope. And now it's all over the floor. *_sigh_*

Whateva: Did you remember to disable the security cameras? *_alarm sounds_* Aw fuck.

Me: *_shoots the alarms*_ Problem solved! *_zombies break in_* DAMMIT!

Whateva: *_pushes me into an inner chamber of the storage unit*_ Hey, the TV still works! *_turns it on_* There's a news report. Boring, but it may be about the zombies!

Me: Ooh, lets watch! *_TV talks about some celebrity break-up_* I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THERE ARE ZOMBIES IN THE WORLD AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHO'S DATING WHO? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? *_angry_*

Whateva: YEAH! *_changes channel_* Ooh! Here's another news report! *_more celebrity news comes on_* Damn, I already know Demi Lovato is bulimic, bipolar, and ended Sonny with a Chance! GRR! *_changes channel again* _

Me: _*nature channel*_ *_look at a koala poking at a leaf for a few seconds_* THIS IS BORING! *_changes channel_*

Whateva: Wait...is this a... O_O *_changes channel quickly_*

Me: Now it's the weather. Partly cloudy, temperature in the low- I'M BORED! *_changes channel*_

_Well, we flipped through the channels for a little while longer-_

Jazan: But weren't you shot in the foot not too long ago?

Me: Really Jazan? You're _still_ thinking about that? Come on, man!

_After we finally found a report about the zombies mutilating Justin Bieber..._

Me: YAY! *_party mode and crazy dancing_* WOOHOO!

Whateva: *_dancing while wearing a random black dress*_ YEAH!

Me: Did you get that from Nabile's ass? Or Hanso's? Or did you Narrator Power it?

Whateva: No, I "borrowed" it from Bridget.

Me: *_shrugs, goes to a Dance Dance Revolution machine_* ALRIGHT!

Whateva: Ooh! I love that! *_walks over to me_* ALRIGHT! LETS START! *_uses Narrator Powers to poof on a dancing outfit_*

Me: *_stays in black shirt and camo pants, but takes off my rifle because it'll get in the way_* LEZZGO!

Whateva: YEAH!

Me: Alright! ...Do you have any quarters? *_points at change slot_* All I have is a twenty. Is there a change machine?

Whateva: No, but there's a zombie outside who used to be a millionaire before he died, but still has money in his pockets.

Me: *_cracks knuckles_* Let's get him!

Whateva: *_grabs a really big stick_* Yeah!

Me: *_takes out rifle_* We'll get him from behind. GO!

Whateva: *_sneaks outside_* Shhh...

Me: *_aims rifle_* Go ahead, I'll shoot if I need to.

Whateva: *_bashes his head and he turns around_* FUCK! *_he is 4 inches away from her_* SHOOT HIM! SHOOT! SHOOT! HE'S SO CLOSE TO BITING ME! AHHH!

Me: *_shoots him in the eye, zombie dies_* Wow, direct hit! You okay? GRAB THE MONEY AND RUN!

Whateva: *_grabs 45,000 dollars_* RUN! _*runs back to storage unit and accidentally locks it before I get in*_ FUCK!

Me: *_slams fists on door_* LET ME IN DAMMIT!

Whateva: *_grabs remote_* AHHH! WHERE'S THE CORRECT BUTTON? *_presses a button and a car alarm sounds*_ Oh shit! *_presses another button and romantic music plays_* WTF? When did I buy that song?

Me: FUCK IT! *_takes plasma blaster and blasts my way through the doors*_ There we go- I just destroyed the door, didn't I?

Whateva: *_grabs me by the shoulders_* WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT? Do you even know how expensive this storage unit was? At least the robot's okay...

Me: Ah, don't worry, you can always narrator power it back or something. And as for cost, WE JUST KILLED A MILLIONAIRE ZOMBIE AND TOOK HIS CASH! Or did you forget that already?

Whateva: *_slaps robot_* HOW COULD YOU NOT REMIND ME, ROBOT? Anyways *_Narrator Powers door_* That's better *_lighting goes out*_ AW MAN! I forgot I was using my Narrator Powers for the lighting, too! D: *_a moan comes from behind us_* E-echo? *_scared_*

Me: Shh... *_gets out flashlight*_ There we go. What was that moan?

Whateva: *_hides behind me_* I wanna live! I wanna live!

Me: Oh no... *_refers to something that will appear later in my story*_

_We shot the crap out of them, but then they reappeared as zombies, so Whateva threw a bomb and we hid behind Esteban-_

Hanso: Excuse me for interrupting, but who is Esteban?

Whateva: The robot.

Jacques: ...When did she get 'ere?

Me: I'm not entirely sure...

_Esteban protected us with an indestructible shield..._

Me: Whew. Now we just need to get rid of all the zombies. But how're we going to do that?

Whateva: Um... Esteban?

Esteban: I do not know.

Whateva: SHIT!

Me: We could...escape to Kiko Lake and bomb the shit outta everywhere.

Whateva: Yea, and mutilate any zombie Kikos that we see! *_stabs a random hobo_*

Me: *_ignores that last fact and gears up from my arsenal_* Lets kick some ass. *_goes through escape chute* _

Whateva: *_follows me_* YEAH! *_her 'YEAH' echos through the vents_* Sweet! Now I have 2 echos! XD Puns, gotta love em!

Me: I love puns! Unless they're really, really, horribly bad. Or maybe if they're too soon after a tragic event. *_falls out of chute in Kiko Lake*_ Now where is their explosives stockpile?

Whateva: I don't kno- AHH! I'M SITTING ON IT! *_screams_*

Me: *_slow motion_* Rrrruuuuuunnnnn!

Whateva: *_runs and does that thing where you're running and the thing behind you explodes_*

Me: Lets get the other explosives!

Whateva: WOO! *_hums The Duck Song_*

Me: Now, where would the backup dynamite be? If I was a kiko...well, not in the lake, that's for sure...Maybe in one of the stores?

Whateva: *_runs into every store, 12 minutes later_* Found em! *_shows bag_*

Me: ALRIGHT! Where do we nuke first?

_Somehow, our conversation heads to the Family Guy spoofs of Star Wars. As it turns out, I have seen only the first two, and Whateva had only seen the last one. So we-_

Roxton: I still don't see what this has to do with anythin-

Clara: Shut up.

_In the end, we forgot about the explosives and started randomly pieing people and things..._

Whateva: So, wanna randomly pie people?

Me: HELL YEAH! *_grabs a pie, pies a zombie_* IN YOUR FACE, ZOMBIE! Literally, in his face. PUNS!

Whateva: This place is a real ZombieLand! Lol, movie puns! XD

Me: *_hands her a pie_* NOW LET'S PIE!

Whateva: *_pies everything, even non-zombies_*

Me: *_gets a bazooka, fills it with pies and just blasts pie everywhere I can_* YAY! YAY FOR PIE!

Whateva: *_grabs random bazooka*_ TOMMY!

Me: Rosetta's gonna kill you, you know that right?

Whateva: Aw fuck. *_throws bazooka back*_

Me: You still have that knife I gave you?

Whateva: I customized it! :D _*pulls knife out_*

Me: CUT THE PIE! *_hands her a pie_*

Whateva: *_cuts pie_* Yay! Lemon Meringue!

Me: Can I have a slice?

Whateva: *_gives me a slice_* FUCK YEAH! *_eats most of the pie_*

Me: *_eats pie, then pies myself in the face_* That never gets old!

Whateva: *_puts whipped cream on pie_* HALLELUJUA!

Me: What flavor should I eat next? Cherry? Blueberry? Or pumpkin?

Whateva: *_gasps_* I LOVE PUMPKIN PIE! EAT IT PLEASE!

Me: *_eats the pumpkin_* Reminds me of good times... *_flashbacks to any time I had eaten a piece of pumpkin pi_e*

Whateva: *_adds whipped cream to the pie and eats_* DIS IS DA BOMB! *_eats more_*

Me: Man, the sugar hangovers tomorrow are going to be HELL! ...Ah, who cares? *_eats more pie*_

_And so we continued. Pies, candy, pizza and coke-free French Toast-_

Armin: But it's no fun without the coke!

Will: Get on with the story!

_In the end, we just went back to the storage unit...This is where things get good..._

Me: So...what crazy adventure shall we have next?

Whateva: I have no fucking idea.

Me: Neither do I. So...we need an obstacle to overcome. That's how stories normally work.

Whateva: Um... I GOT ONE! :D *_shoots me in the chest_* Aw shit... Maybe that wasn't the best idea... *_sigh_* I give you permission to say that 'You just took a life you can't give back' thing.

Me: FUCK IT, I'M FUCKING DYING! HELP ME DAMMIT! *_coughs up blood_*

Whateva: IDK WHAT TO DO! I'M NOT A PRIEST! OR A WORLD OF WARCRAFT GEEK!

Me: *_grows weaker_* Call...Nabile...

Whateva: *_dials number_* Where's Nabile? What? This is a mexican restaurant? Sure, I'll hear your specials!

Me: *_still dying_* Help...me...you...bitch... *_coughs up more blood_*

Whateva: *_hangs up_* OH NO THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T! *_punches me_* Um sorry...

Me: *_almost basically hopeless at this point_*

Whateva: Well shit, I keep accidentally killing peopl- *_steps on a sleeping little girls neck_* AW COME ON!

Me: *_just gives up and dies_*

Whateva: OH MY FUCKING, SHITHEAD, BASTARD... Screw that, it ain't going anywhere. *_378 wrong dialed numbers later_* YES! I FINALLY FOUND NABILE! Yeah, anyways, Echo's dead. *_cheering by numerous plot characters amongst humans_* IKR. But make a damn potion to revive her. *_cries, booing, and other depressing sounds are heard_* I know! But the world of insanity would be all tipsy without her! Mainly 'cuz Armin would drug everybody!

Me: *_still dead_*

Whateva: _*potion suddenly in her hands_* AHH! WTF! OKAY! *_potion almost drops_* Whoa, that was- what am I doing again? Oh yeah! *_tips potion down my throat_* Hey, she has a gold tooth! *_gets text on Incognito & reads it, screams_* OMG! ARMIN DRUGGED THE POTION! WTF?

Me: *_walks in, sees her, the potion and the Decoy Echo_* Wow.

Whateva: WTF?

Me: That, *_points at the dead me_* is a Decoy Echo.

Whateva: O_O

Me: Ever wonder why I never have to go to the bathroom in my stories? Well I do, I just leave Decoy Echo behind while I do.

Whateva: Oh.

Me: Seriously, I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you manage to kill me.

Will: That's a long time to go to the bathroom...

Me: Get out of here! *_pushes Will away_* What, I couldn't find the damn bathroom in this place! The signs are in Japanese or something! I had to find the bathroom, then find my way back. By the way, how did you manage to kill me in the first place?

Whateva: Um... DECOY ECHO CALLED ME A BITCH! *_hides behind Avan Jogia, not even noticing he's there_*

Me: Yeah...You're obviously not going to tell me. *_goes over to Decoy Echo and takes out video camera_* Wow. So now I have to pause my story at random intervals to go to the bathroom all because you thought shooting me in the chest was a good start to an adventure?

Whateva: Um... Yes...

Me: *_sigh_*

_And that's what happened to Decoy Echo...the end..._

Will: Oh yeah, I remember that!

Jazan: That has to be one of the craziest stories I have ever heard.

Me: And they will only get crazier. That's a promise.

Jazan: *_gulp_*

_Echo Note: True story. Kinda. Well, this was an extra, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, I am not giving away the spoilers. Sorry.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_You wanna know what happens when I eat Armin's French Toast? You may want to read this chapter...If you can stand death metal.  
><em>

_Warning: Some of this chapter is rated T+. Just a warning._

Me: Dude, Mystery Island is _sucking_ this year.

Will: You switch every year.

Me: I know. And it's like I have this curse. First I join the Lost Desert, my team does crappy. Next year I join Maraqua, and the Lost Desert wins. Now I join Mystery Island, and now Maraqua's doing pretty damn well.

Will: *_shrugs_* Whaddaya gonna do?

Tomos: It's just a joke. People running around after petpets once a year is just a distraction from the truth and-

Me: TOMOS! YOUR EMO IS BRINGING ME DOWN! FUCK OFF!

Tomos: *_leaves_*

Brynn: *_still high, laughing to herself_*

Nabile: That's just creepy...

Clara: **And your mood swings aren't? **(Sarcastically blunt, am I the only one who loves that combination?)

Armin: DISSED!

Roxton: Are we going to the Ice Caves or not?

Hanso: Roxton, I think it's best if you don't rush the rest of us, we all seem to be perfectly content how we are.

Roxton: *_eye roll_*

Garin: Really though, we should get going. It's freezing!

Me: Alright, lezzgo.

_Transition to the Heart of the Mountain..._

Everyone except Tomos and Brynn: *_looking around*_

Jazan: Anyone found anything?

Jacques: Non.

Jordie: I'm tired! And my feet are cold!

Will: Go whiny little kid on us again, and I will shove this pointy stick up your-

Me: WILL! KEEP IT T RATED!

Will: *_not happy_*

Me: Sorry, I don't want to change the rating.

Will: Okay! I'll tone down the language!

Me: Don't worry, I'm sure at one point I can think of something.

Hanso: It isn't here! D:

Garin: **Maybe you or Nabile can use your ixi powers to help us out.**

Nabile: FUCK YOU! DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HOW OUR POWERS WORK ANYWAY? WE CAN'T PULL RANDOM SHIT THAT WE NEVER SAW OUT OF OUR ASSES! WE CAN ONLY DO THAT IF WE HAVE IT IN OUR INVENTORIES AND-

Hanso: Nabile, calm down please.

Nabile: *_inner peace_*

Garin: It was just a joke...

Nabile: I know, and I'm sorry I overreacted.

Jacques: Back to ze task at 'and, where do we find ze artefact?

Roxton: Happy Valley! Then I can get my slushie!

Everyone: -_-

Roxton: What? What do any of you suggest?

Clara: Just go to the damn valley so we can leave already.

_Transition..._

Armin: Hey Echo, eat my French Toast!

Me: Hell no!

Armin: Not even for the enjoyment of the readers?

Me: Nope.

Armin: Please?

Me: Well...

Will: He won't shut up until you do.

Me: ALRIGHT FINE! *_takes French Toast*_ If I do anything that mentally scars you for life, it was your fault. *_takes a bite_* Not bad... *_eats French Toast*_

Clara: I need to see this.

_After I had finished my French Toast..._

Me: *_grinning_*

Will: She looks a bit like Brynn. Just crazier.

Brynn: *_smiling_*

Me: *_plays music_* (whispering) We've always felt pissed, to free all this paint. We've always felt pissed, to free all this paint.

Will: Aw crap.

Jordie: What is it?

Will: Misheard lyrics to Japanese death metal.

Me: (screaming) POOOOORRRRRNNNNNN! SAY POOOORRRRRRNNNNNNN!

The Others: *_watching with interest and nervousness_*

Me: (singing quickly) So many honey buns, so many honey buns, so many honey buns, in England! So many honey buns, so many honey buns, so many honey buns, in England!

Brynn: (talking quietly) I'm high, and this is weird even for me.

Me: (singing quickly) So many many cats, so many many cats, so many many cats, in England! So many many cats, so many many cats, so many many cats, in England!

Will: And here it comes.

Me: (screaming) WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? (whispers) Oh, you're gonna die now. (screaming again) WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE?

Hanso: I'm frightened...

Me: (singing quickly) There's chili mince pies, there's chili mince pies, there's chili mince pies, in England! There's chili mince pies, there's chili mince pies, there's chili mince pies, in England! So many many cats, so many many cats, so many many cats, in England! So many many cats, so many many cats, so many many cats, in England! (screaming) WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? (whispers) Oh, you're gonna die now. (screaming again) WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE?

Nabile: How long is this song?

Will: A little over four minutes.

Me: (singing) Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fuck! *_head banging to the music_* Hey hey, I need you sucker! Hey hey, I need you fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! WATERMELON! Hey hey, I need you fucker! I need ya!

Nabile: And how long has it been?

Will: One minute forty seconds.

Me: (singing) It's for reals? You know I saw it! It's like friendship! (screaming) One night I saw front yard, me I was swallowing my horse, sunset garden water, the inside was solid like a glove!

Garin: *_to Armin_* Never give Echo coke again.

Me: (singing quickly) So many honey buns, so many honey buns, so many honey buns, in England! So many honey buns, so many honey buns, so many honey buns, in England! So many many cats, so many many cats, so many many cats, in England! So many many cats, so many many cats, so many many cats, in England! (screaming) WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? (whispers) Oh, you're gonna die now. (screaming again) WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE?

Will: Two minutes twenty five seconds.

Jazan: *_secretly air-guitaring_*

Me: (singing) Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fuck! Hey hey, I need you sucker! Hey hey, I need you fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! WATERMELON! Down with the sucker! Hey sucker! Dammit can you make it so I won another rat fight? *_short music break_*

Jordie: People should start getting bored by now.

Me: (singing) Time to kill, zig-zag we'll kill her can ya, time to kill, zig-zag or cuss! Time to kill, heck so meanie you can kill us, time to kill, cock!

Jordie: I shouldn't be hearing this.

Me: (singing quickly in a high pitched voice) Monica por que no se, look, no pone care so. Monica por que no se, look, no pone care so. Monica por que no se, look, no pone care so. Monica por que no se, look, no pone care so.

Jazan: Who's Monica?

Jacques: And why ees she bringing Spaneesh eento zis?

Me: (singing gets louder and angrier with every repetition) Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker! I need you ninja fucker! Hey hey, I need you sucker!

Will: And here comes the train wreck ending.

Me: (screaming) WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? SUUUUCCCCKKKK! SORRY 'BOUT THAT! SORRY ABOUT THAT BROKEN GLASS! WOAH! WOAH! *_coughs_*

Will: And there you have it.

Armin: Note to self: Never give Echo my French Toast again.

Me: *_dizzy_* What...what happened?

Will: You went Maximum the Hormone on our asses.

Me: Oh. Was it funny?

Will: Depends on who you're asking.

_After Roxton got his slushie..._

Eyrie who runs the Slushie Shop(John): And now it's time for our semi-annual Slushie Drinking Contest! The prize is-

Jordie: OH MY FYORA IT'S THE ARTEFACT!

Roxton: Told you slushies would help!

Clara: *_takes Roxton's slushie and pours it over his head*_

Roxton: HEY!_  
><em>

John: Any takers?

Armin: Huddle up people!

Everyone: *_group huddle_*

Armin: We need this artefact, so we need someone to win this competition for us. We need someone who can tolerate major brain freeze while still able to go for more. But who do we know that can do that?

_Look over girly Hanso, pregnant Nabile, high Brynn, slushie-covered Roxton, and finally emo Tomos..._

Armin: Perfect. Tomos? Wanna get a brainfreeze?

Tomos: *_sigh_* I don't see why this matters-

Will: You will be in pain.

Tomos: ...I'm in.

_And the contest begins..._

Tomos: *_drinking slushies at an alarming pace*_

Everyone Else: *_cheering him on*_

Tomos: *_five slushies down, in tears_* YES! IT FEELS SO GOOD!

Me: Uh...This is getting creepy.

_Many disturbing minutes later..._

John: And the winner with 79 slushies, a new record, this guy! *_holds up Tomos' arm*_

Tomos: *_throws up due to over-consumation of slushie_*

Nabile: *_throws up after seeing Tomos throw up*_

Hanso: *_throws up at the sight of them throwing up_*

Garin: *_throws up due to the smell*_

_One barf-fest later..._

Me: Well, we have the Terror Mountain artefact.

Will: And we learned a few lessons in the process.

Armin: Okay, this is just creepy. Will, Echo, you guys basically finish each other's sentences!

Me: No.

Will: We don't.

Armin: :/ *_goes to eat French Toast*_

_Echo Note: Sorry if this was less funny than usual. And short. And the song is "What's Up, People?" by Maximum the Hormone. And yes, it's in Japanese. But this is what it sounds like when you think it's in English. I give many Youtubers credit for most of those misheard lyrics, but I did come up with some of them.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, it's Echo. Looking back, I realised that I think I overdid it with the brainshit. Most of the characters are really screwed up, and that won't get the story moving forward. So I'm easing it up on the brainshit for now. Don't worry, there's still gonna be brainshit, just a little less so I can actually have a plot. This story won't be able to be finished if a giant green hippopotamus keeps randomly barging in, you know what I'm saying?_

Chapter 9

_On the Black Pearl/Pawkeet..._

Garin: *_frying pan whacks me_* SAY IT RIGHT DAMMIT!

Me: *_glares, but it's one of those cold, calm glares that makes you feel as though the temperature in the room just dropped several degrees (calling it an ice glare)*_

Garin: *_scared_* Sorry! *_hides_*

Nabile: Urgh, I feel sick.

Clara: **What else is new?**

Brynn: (still high) Hey...hey guys? Do you...you see that? *_points at wall*_

Jazan: See what? The wall?

Brynn: No, no...the...the...

Jacques: Ze what?

Brynn: Giant green hippopotamus.

Hanso: *_gasp_* Oh no! Brynn's hallucinating!

Brynn: Is _that_ what this is? *_looks at hands_* Since when did I have _tentacles? *confused*_

Jordie: o.0

Will: It's getting worse...

Roxton: Should we get help? We should get help-

Me: Roxton. Shut up. Of course we get help!

Brynn: *_screams_* Guys? Guys, I can't see!

Hanso: Get her to a hospital, quick!

Garin: The Healing Springs is the closest, but we need to get there as quickly as possible!

Tomos: *_being emo in the corner_*

Will: Sailing Montage!

Nabile: Quick Armin, play Rise Against!

Garin: Nah, not Rise Against. We sing that a little too much.

Jacques: What do we seeng zen?

Me: Well, we all know that there are bands that slow us down-

Armin: Beastie Boys and Cage the Elephant.

Me: Yes, and there are bands that speed us up too.

Armin: Rise Against...and I guess there's another.

Jordie: What is it?

Me: You need to figure that out by yourse-

Will: It's Shinedown.

Me: WILL! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO GUESS FOR THEMSELVES!

Will: But if we spent the entire chapter figuring it out, who knows what would happen to Brynn. And then we'd have to deal with the fangirls-

Me: Okay! Alright, Armin, play us some Shinedown.

Armin: _*plays "Second Chance" by Shinedown (Note: at one point in the song, people fight over whether the lyrics are "she waved" or "shooting", but really, to me it sounds "shoelley", so I'm just going to have the first one be "she waved" and the second one "shooting")*_

Me: *_plays along this time_*

Hanso: (singing) My eyes are open wide, by the way, I made it through the day.

Jazan: (singing) I watch the world outside, by the way, I'm leaving out today.

Nabile: (singing) I just saw Hailey's Comet, she waved. Said "why're you always running in place?"

Jordie: (singing) Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere.

Everyone except Tomos(emo) Jacques(crappy singing) and Brynn(out of her mind): (singing) Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realise this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying... Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

Garin: (singing) Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say.

Clara: (singing) This is my one and only voice, so listen close, it's only for today.

Will: (singing) I just saw Hailey's Comet shooting. Said "why're you always running in place?"

Armin: (singing) Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere.

Everyone except Tomos, Jacques and Brynn: (singing) Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realise this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying...

Me: (singing/playing) Sometimes goodbye is a seeecccooonnndd chaaaaannnnccccceeee! *_plays along_* This is my chance! Here is my chance!

Everyone except Tomos, Jacques and Brynn: (singing) Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realise this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying... Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

Me: *_stops playing_*

Nabile: *_sniffs_* I always get emotional when I hear that song.

Garin: LAND HO!

_Upon entering Faerieland..._

Anorexic Healing Springs Faerie(Emma. You can tell I'm just pulling names out of my ass): I will help your friend. She requires much rest and-

Me: She gonna be okay or not?

Emma: Luckily, the Healing Springs can restore people who took LSD. I'm not sure how she even got that in the first place but-

Me: Just fucking heal her.

_As Brynn recovers..._

Hanso: I still don't get why she turned to drugs! She's a guard! She keeps the peace, not destroys it!

Nabile: *_sigh_* Hanso, I think we need another talk.

Hanso: But I haven't insulted a female since our talk! I even made a public apology to all the faeries!

_Cut scene..._

Hanso: *_at a podium, speaking into a microphone_* I am here to apologise for my inexcusable behavior. I have come to learn that faeries-

_Cut scene ends..._

Me: I don't need to listen to your 2 hour speech about how you were wrong _again_.

Hanso: Echo, that was very rude-

Nabile: Hanso, you're too girly! You're not yourself! That's why Brynn couldn't take it!

Hanso: You...you think so?

Nabile: *_grabs his arm*_ Talk. Now.

_One talk later..._

Hanso: I get it now! You want be to be more considerate of girls, but you don't want me to be a crazy overly-feminine person either!

Nabile: *_facepalm_* Took him long enough...

Hanso: Now, I'm gonna go do something irrational and stupid.

Me: Okay have fun!

_At the Turdle Races..._

Hanso: Hey Roxton, wanna make a bet?

Roxton: Sure. What type of bet?

Hanso: We bet on a turdle. Whoever's turdle crosses the finish line first wins.

Roxton: You're on! If I win...You have to cut your hair short!

Hanso: Not the hair!

Roxton: *_eyebrow raise*_

Hanso: ...Okay, fine. And if I win...You have to shave off your mustache!

Roxton: *_gasp_* Not my mustache!

Hanso: We got a deal or not?

Roxton: ...Okay.

_15 minutes later..._

Will: *_jumps and kicks me*_

Me: *_punches her in the gut*_

Will: *_flips me over her shoulder*_

Me: *_grabs on to her and flips her over too*_

The Others: *_watching us*_

Jordie: Clara? Why are Echo and Will fighting?

Clara: They were bored.

Jordie: o.0

Garin: Hey, I see Hanso and Roxton! Wait...HOLY SHIT!

Hanso: Who wants to see Roxton's new look?

Roxton: *_crying_* My mustache...it's goooonnnneeee! D:

Will and Me: *_stop fighting and start laughing*_

Nabile: *_laughing so hard_*

Everyone except Tomos and Roxton: XD

Jacques: Oh zis...zis ees fantastique!

Me: Can't wait until Brynn sees this!

Armin: Speaking of which, how long is she going to be hospitalized?

Me: Emma said a week.

Armin: And it's been?

Me: Less than 3 hours.

Armin:...Faerieland is gonna burn to the ground.

Me: I know. :D

_Echo Note: I made Brynn and Hanso back to normal because we already have a druggie (Armin) and girly Hanso was really getting on my nerves. And they're OOC enough anyway. AND ROXTON LOST HIS MUSTACHE! YAYZ! Sorry if this was short...  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Oh, the incredible off-topicness of this chapter..._

_One week after the last chapter (so, basically today. Yeah, one week later I updated)..._

Emma: 'kay, she's all better.

Brynn: *_looks better_* Hey guys. I have learned my lesson about LSD and other shit that people expect me to say as the Captain of the Guards who just went through a terrifying experience.

Me: Well, we failed to burn Faerieland to the ground. I was really expecting to see some massive explosion or something-

Will: Still thinking about Kiko Lake?

Me: ...Yes.

Clara: We've fucked around for long enough.

Me: Okay, lezzgo.

Bruce Guard: Captain Brynn?

Brynn: Huh?

Bruce Guard: We're all glad to see you made a full recovery...But where's your helmet?

Brynn: My...helmet?

Bruce Guard: It's obligatory to have your helmet on at all times!

Hanso: Dude, that helmet is ugly as _shit_.

Brynn: Hanso? You're not acting girly and annoying anymore?

Hanso: Nah, I'm done with that.

Roxton: My mustache! ;_;

Brynn: *_snorts_*

Bruce Guard: Here. *_hands her a spare helmet*_ Put this on.

Brynn: Do I have to?

Bruce Guard: Yes.

Brynn: *_grumbles as she puts the helmet on*_

Bruce Guard: I wish you all luck on your journey. *_leaves_*

Brynn: I don't know what's worse, the pink cape or the helmet.

Hanso: Definitely the helmet. _*takes it off her head and throws it*_

Brynn: Hanso!

Garin: Just say you lost it again, I don't see why this matters-

Brynn: **Ten pounds of metal flying through the air that could land painfully on someone's head doesn't matter?**

Garin: Oh...I see your point.

Jazan: Let's destroy Brynn's helmet before it kills anyone.

_And running through the busy streets..._

Hanso: How freaking hard did I throw that thing?

Brynn: Almost...almost...Got it! *_catches it, sees water beneath her_* Aw fuck. *_falls in*_

Jordie: Brynn? Are you okay?

Tomos: Probably not. None of us are okay. If you could feel the darkness that eats my soul-

Me: Yeah yeah, darkness and shit.

Naia(that is the Fountain Faerie's legit name): Huh? Looks like someone "fell" into the Rainbow Fountain again.

Me: People purposefully fall in to get painted?

Naia: Yep. Does that surprise you?

Me: No. No it doesn't.

Naia: *_dives and comes back up with Brynn (helmet-less)*_

Everyone: Holy. Fucking. Shit.

_Imagination time: Brynn is now Maractite colored. Bright blue, lighter streaks making a pattern. _

Brynn: What...what happened.

Everyone: o.0

Brynn: Guys? Guys, what are you- MOTHERFUCK, I'M MARACTITE!

Will: Wait...kougras can't even be painted Maractite. It's not even possible!

Naia: *_shrugs_* Things like this happens sometimes. Happy birthday, Brynn.

Me: It's your birthday?

Nabile: *_pulls a calendar out her ass*_

Brynn: *_looks at it_* I guess so.

Me: *_gives her a knife_* You are ready. Happy 24th. I like Maractite better.

Brynn: I don't know, this is still a little weird...

Hanso: I like the electric blue hair.

Brynn: You do?

Nabile: But blue and pink don't go together much- OH MY GOD!

Brynn: What? _What?_

Nabile: Your cape is green! And your hair tie!

Brynn: So, ultimately, it all looks good finally?

Clara: Yeah. And you don't have your helmet either.

Naia: Yeah, where is that thing? *_dives under again_*

Jazan: Why would she want to find it?

Everyone: *_shrugs_*

Naia: *_comes back up with the helmet (now painted mutant)_* AAAHHH! *_throws it away_*

Hanso: Don't tell me we have to chase after it again.

Me and Will: *_disappear_*

Roxton: What the _hell_ is going on?

_On the other side of Faerieland..._

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny(from South Park): *_appear_*

Kyle: Dammit, fatass, I _told_ you not to press that button!

Cartman: Ey! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!

Stan: *_sigh_* Come on guys, let's find a way out of here.

Kenny: *_checking out the faeries_*

Cartman: Kenneh! Quit being a perv and help us goddammit!

Kenny: Mmph mmph, mmmph! (translation: Fuck you, asshole!)

Me and Will: *_appear_*

Me: That was weird...Are those the South Park guys?

Will: Yeah...

_Then Brynn's mutant helmet fell from the sky and landed on Kenny..._

Kenny: *_dies after the helmet eats his head*_

Stan: Oh my God, they killed Kenny!

Kyle: You bastards!

Me: *_shoots the crap out of the helmet again_*

Kyle: Hey, do you know where we are?

Me: Faerieland.

Cartman: *_snorts_* That's gay-

Brynn: *_appears and frying pan whacks him_* DON'T USE THAT WORD THAT WAY!

Cartman: OW! FUCK!

Brynn: Is that...my helmet?

Me: Yep. Your helmet killed Kenny.

Will: *_looks at watch*_ Well, we managed to go off-topic for a good five minutes.

Me: Good luck getting home, guys. Because you will eventually.

Stan: Yeah, we always do.

Me, Will and Brynn: *_disappear_*

_After the confusing mess that just happened was explained to the others..._

Jacques: Where are we going?

Jazan: _*throws dart_* Meridell.

Me: LEZZGO MERIDELL!

_Sailing montage #...ah, forget it, it's just a sailing montage..._

Armin: *_plays "The Royal We" by the Silversun Pickups_*

Me: (singing) We are ready for the siege, we are armed up to the teeth.

Will: (singing) Be careful how you live and breathe. Release what's broken underneath.

Jazan: (singing) How many times do you want to die? How many ways do you want to die?

Nabile: (singing) Do you feel safe again, look over your shoulder. Very carefully look over your shoulder.

Clara: (singing) We can laugh about it now. And we hope everything works out.

Jordie: (singing) Be careful how you lick your wounds. Believe that change is coming soon.

Armin: (singing) How many times do you want to die? How many ways do you want to die?

Garin: (singing) Do you feel safe again, look over your shoulder. Very carefully look over your shoulder.

Hanso: (singing) You used to do a little but a little won't fly, right before you hit your prime. That's where we fell in love but not the first time.

Brynn: (singing) Can I please you still? Remain in your father's will? Or does it make you ill?

Roxton: (singing) Let us bruise our knees. We went in straight for a defeat. You will be relieved...

Everyone: (singing) So relieved, so relieved of all your desire, feel the sparks of our friendly fire.

Tomos: (singing because he just realized how dark this song sounds) Misery inspires. Your throat has been cut several times before, never noticed the size of the flow. Can it be ignored?

Everyone: (singing) Do you feel safe again, look over your shoulder. Carefully, look over your shoulder. You said you believed but believing won't fly, right before you hit your prime. That's where we fell in love but not the first time. And when it's all over and you open your eyes, you see the room turned on its side. And you'll be lying down upon the floor signed: The royal we! The royal we! The royal we! The royal we! The royal we! The royal we! The royal we! The royal we! Love the royal we...

_At Meridell..._

Me: So where do we go from here?

Jordie: Maybe King Skarl knows where the artefact is.

_Transition..._

Hanso: Anyone here know a good joke?

Garin: I have one-

Jacques: *_frying pan whacks him_* Eef eet's zat French joke, I swear to God, I will-

Roxton: Hey, Skarl! Know where the artefact is?

Skarl: *_pissed_*

Brynn: That's not how you address royalty you douchebag! *_to Skarl_* Your Highness-

Skarl: Darigan Citadel had it the last time I checked.

Will: o.0 Okay then...

_How will we get the artefact? How will people react to Brynn being Maractite? Can you tell that I'm sick of typing today so I'm stopping for today? Do the South Park boys get back home? Yes, yes they do. Until next time, readers._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, it's Echo. Sorry for not updating recently. Would you believe in an alien abduction? An angry mob? Being hospitalized after falling out a window?_

_If you answered "yes" to any of those, you're a moron. It's obvious that none of those happened to me.  
><em>

_The real reason was: Week 1, lazy. Week 2, busy. Weekend 2, tired._

_I'm such a bitch. :)_

_Note: There's more swearing than usual in this chapter. You have been warned.  
><em>

Chapter 11

_Continuing from- Hold on a second..._

Me: Sorry guys, bathroom. *_leaves_*

Armin: I miss Decoy Echo already.

Will: Really, she doesn't update for two weeks, then goes to the bathroom before the chapter starts. The hell?

Armin: Still, at least she updated eventually.

Will: "_Eventually_" being the main word there.

_Eventually..._

Jazan: ALRIGHT! WE'S GOIN' TO DARIGAN!

Everyone: 0.o

Jazan: What? I felt OOC for a moment...

Nabile: Damn right you were...

Jacques: Let's just get to ze ceetadel before I go eensane.

_Transition to Lord Darigan's castle..._

Darigan: *_on the phone*_ No, bitch, I said it was dry-clean only! ...Well, I'm not paying for it. ...Yeah, and _I'm_ the evil one? Please. ...OH, YOU DID _NOT_ JUST HANG UP ON ME!

Me: *_air horn*_

Darigan: MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Everyone Else: *_waving_* Hey.

Darigan: What do you *_R+ swearing* _want?

Garin: We want an artefact. It's round, and shiny, and it has scribbles on it, and-

Clara: *_frying pan whacks him_* Shut up. Now.

Garin: _*shuts up*_

Darigan: You mean this piece of shit? *_points to fireplace_*

_The artefact is being used as some sort of stupid ornament..._

Hanso: That's the one.

Darigan: Well, you little fuckers are gonna have to pay.

Me: *_sigh_* How much?

Darigan: I don't want your *_R+ swearing_* money.

Hanso: *_would steal the artefact, but is impressed by Darigan's swearing*_

Me: *_same_* What do you want then?

Darigan: A Red Chiaberry.

Will: ...Say what now?

Darigan: YOU HEARD ME SHITHEAD!

Tomos: The spirits of darkness are abundant here.

Darigan: Who's this emo *_R+ swearing_*

Brynn: That's...um...Tomos...

Darigan: Get him outta here, he's emoing up my home, the little *_R+ swearing*_

Jordie: *_covering his ears_*

Clara: Lets just get the berry and get the artefact already.

_Pick Your Own at Merri Acres Farm..._

Me: *_pays for everyone_* 300 neopoints each, what a load of bull-

Everyone: WE HEARD ENOUGH FROM DARIGAN!

_Later..._

Me: *_looking through baskets_* Dung, dung, dung, left boot, dung, half-eaten berry, dung, Pusberry, dung, rainbow dung... Here's a Red Chiaberry!

_Transition..._

Darigan: You got my bullshit?

Me: If you want the dung, feel free.

Darigan: I MEAN MY FUCKING CHIABERRY YOU-

Me: HEY! Don't make me angry. You won't like it when I'm angry. You see, when I'm angry, Will gets upset, and when Will gets upset...

Will: People _DIE!_

Everyone: o.0

Armin: HA! Austin Powers reference!

Me: Armin gets it.

Darigan: Do I have to ask again?

Me: *_throws it at his head*_

Darigan: Since you were so rude-

Me: HYPOCRITE!

Will: So are you.

Me: So? I'm allowed to be hypocritical of other people being hypocrites.

Roxton: My brain hurts...

Darigan: LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING SENTENCE! Damn! Get me some Peppermint Cheese.

Me: But that shit's expensive!

Darigan: *_points at artefact*_

Me: I hate you._  
><em>

_Cheeseroller..._

Me: *_paying AGAIN_*

Roxton: *_fails_*

Jacques: *_fails_*

Brynn: *_fails_*

Tomos: *_emo_*

Jazan: *_dives left, forward somersault and WINS_*

Me: Thank God I don't have to pay for the rest of them.

Ares: Don't mention it!

Me: ...WHAT THE-

_Transition..._

Brynn: Here's your cheese.

Darigan: About fucking time! Now I want some cookies. Illusen's Cookies, if you please.

Me: *_about to yell M-rated threats before the others restrain me_*

Roxton and Jordie: *_go_*

Everyone Else: *_awkward silence*_

_Finally..._

Roxton and Jordie: *_come back with the cookies_*

Darigan: Excellent, my tea party is almost complete!

Me: Tea...party?

Darigan: Now, you bitches need to bring me-

Nabile: THAT'S IT! You know what Darigan? I'm pregnant, and I have mood swings. Sometimes I can make even _Fire_ have a run for her money!

Jordie: *_whispers to me_* What's happening?

Me: *_whispers back_* Nabile's having a Fire moment. I suggest you cover your ears.

Jordie: *_obliges_*

Nabile: Now, I've been patient, we've gotten you your shit, but if you expect us to bring you _another_ thing, I swear, I'll take my future knife from Echo right now, stab you repeatedly, have Steve the Garbage Truck Guy run you over a shitload of times, and shove Tommy the Bazooka up your ass. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? *_R+ swearing and other threats_*

_30 minutes later..._

Everyone: *_distancing themselves from Nabile*_

Nabile: *_holding the artefact and her new knife (she was ready) and is really happy looking_*

Garin: *_breaks the silence and says what we're all thinking_* DAMN NABILE!

_In the ship's cabin..._

Brynn: Where to next?

Hanso: Well, seeing as Krawk Island is being hugged by a giant squid...

Me: And my love of accomplishing the impossible, lets go to Jelly World next!

Garin: ALRIGHT! ...How do we get there?

Jacques: Just use ze stupeed aproach. Do notheeng and wait and see.

Me: Sounds good.

_And it's short, I know. In the next chapter, there will be "bonding time". Hehehehe...only I know what I'm talking about...Except Will. And Shadow and Fire. And some of you may expect it. Or at least be unsurprised. Until next chapter, readers!_

_And I referenced Whateva876, Popgum99 and Amethyst3232 in this chapter, with my use of, respectively, Steve (the guy who has the garbage truck), Ares and Tommy the Bazooka. If you guys mind, I'll change it._


	12. Chapter 12 Bonding Time

_What? I'm updating already? WHAT'S GOING ON?_

_This entire chapter is related to "bonding time."_

Chapter 12 "Bonding Time"

_In the cabin of the Black Pear- I mean...fuck it, you know what I'm talking about..._

Roxton: *_writing in his journal, while at the same time talking out loud_* July 23rd, 2011. We've been sitting around in this ship for two weeks now, and we're going nowhere fast. There's never any wind, so we basically sit in the middle of the sea for a long time. I think we've moved a total of ten feet in six days! And people think _I'm_ a fail? _They_ took the stupid approach! We're _nowhere_ close to getting to Jelly World-

Me: You're such a pessimist.

Will: So are you.

Me: But I'm a-

Will: Hypocrite, I know.

Roxton: *_still going_* The cargo hold is starting to fill up, and Nabile is starting to look like she's pregnant, she has a bump forming-

Nabile: *_looks down at her stomach_*

Roxton: -And Tomos is _still_ emo. In fact, he's _more_ emo then before! He doesn't even talk about darkness or dying slowly, he just sits in his corner, being emo. He does listen to Echo, and talks to Jazan and Nabile...and for some reason, he talks to Will too...

Tomos: *_emo in the corner_*

Roxton: By now, I'm half expecting someone to be brutally murdered. And the other half expects that person to be me.

Jordie: *_whining_* I'm _bored!_

Clara: We need something to do.

Brynn: Well, we're not going to get to Jelly World anytime soon...how about some bonding time?

Hanso: Excellent idea Brynn. *_puts his arm around her shoulders*_

Brynn: Not that kind of bonding, Hanso.

Hanso: _*removes arm_* Aw...

Armin: Well, that was the closest we've gotten to a romantic scene yet...

Me: Can you blame me? Romance bores me, and Shadow's not here!

Armin: And I suppose Will hates romance too-

Me: Actually, that's where you're wrong.

Armin: ...What?

Will: I like romance. I just can't write it to save my life!

Me: Yes, I have three pets who like romance. This is where I'm left out.

Armin: ...I swear, I _must_ be high.

Me: Will and Fire are opposites on the writing plain. Fire has ideas, but no story or transitions. Will can write a story, but it has no details.

Will: I'm not very descriptive.

Me: And we've strayed from what's happening for long enough.

_During our conversation, the group split into two parts for both female and male bonding...Will and I were forced to go with the girls up to the deck..._

Me: So...now what?

Nabile: S0 1 lyk, 0MG y3a!

Brynn: Ikr, so 1337!

Clara: *_expressionless_*

Will: Gossip and text speak that makes no sense? _That's_ bonding?

Me: *_ears are bleeding_* MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!

Will: Male bonding?

Me: Male bonding.

_We leave before we die...In the ship's cabin..._

The Guys: *_sitting around a table covered in coke, weed and jeffreys_*

Hanso: So...man, I just...you know...stabbed it and...boom. *_makes an explosion gesture*_

Jazan: Dude, that's...that's _awesome!_

Armin: (talking quickly) Yeah man you totally showed Xandra who's boss! Hi-five!

Hanso and Armin: *_attempt a hi-five many, many times before even getting close to succeeding*_

Me: *_trying not to laugh_* Male bonding... *_laughing silently*_

Roxton: I...I just wanna...be...be _cool_, you know? I-I miss my mustache.

Garin: ITS OKAY MAN! I KNOW THE FEELING! (singing to no real tune) We all need to be_ loved!_

Jacques: Roxton, look at moi. Zat mustache was an uglee piece of sheet covering your face. Don't be soree zat eet's gone. We all hated eet.

Roxton: You...did?

Everyone: *_nods_*

Roxton: *_leans back in chair_* I never knew that.

Me: We told you over and over-

Garin: ECHO? WHEN DID _YOU_ GET HERE?

Me: A while ago. Heh, I guess Garin yells when he's high, right Will? Will?

Will: *_leading Jordie away from the drugged adults_*

Me: ...That's probably a good idea. Where's Tomos?

Tomos: *_being emo in the corner_*

Me: ...No, I'm not surprised. *_sighs, goes over to him_* Hey Tomos, you wanna join the bonding?

Tomos: _*shakes his head_*

Me: ...Well, I tried.

_The girls come down from the deck..._

Clara: *_picks up some weed*_ I need this. *_smokes_*

Nabile: I would, but I'm pregnant.

Brynn: *_gives her a chocolate bar_*

Nabile: This works. *_takes a bite*_

Brynn: I know I almost died from stuff like this not too long ago, but fuck it. *_gets some coke_* WHOO! WHAT A RUSH!

Armin: (talking quickly) I know right?

Will: *_comes back in_* Well, I _guess_ this counts as bonding, right?

Me: *_shrugs_* We're all breathing in the same smoke. Except Nabile...

Nabile: *_wearing a gas mask_*

_After most people had become sufficiently high..._

Armin: *_plays "Hear That Sound" by INXS_* DANCE PARTY!

_The song starts playing...the beginning sounds really weird, like a bunch of random sounds jumbled together, so all the high people feel like their brains are exploding..._

Garin: *_blinks_* DUDE!

Roxton: (singing off-key (all of them are)) So your time has come, children watch the fools! Don't let anyone tell you what you must do! *_sways back and forth_*

Clara: (singing) Do you like what you see? Or does it make you cry? Use your imagination, and start a fire! *_spins around*_

Hanso and Brynn: *_ballroom dancing (?)_* (singing) Hear that sound! There's a voice to be found! Making changes go 'round! Hear that sound!

Garin: (singing/yelling) AND MY SELFISH WAYS DISAPPEARED ONE DAY! WITH THE REALISATION OF A NEW WAY! *_breakdances (once again, ?)_*

Armin: (singing quickly) Images of the free coming into view! Our heart's full of promises, of all it can do! *_modern dancing*_

Jazan and Nabile: *_salsa dancing (what are these people doing?)_* Hear that sound! There's a voice to be found! Making changes go 'round! Hear that sound!

Jacques: *_backflips and lands on his hands_*

Me and Will: *_watching and hoping they don't kill the rest of the song*_

_Luckily they stopped singing after that, but they still danced random dances that had nothing to do with the tune..._

_Later..._

All the High People: *_passed out on the floor*_

Nabile: *_passed out from exhaustion*_

Joride: *s_till in his room*_

Me: *_cleaning up a bit, replays the song_*

Will: *_goes over to Tomos_* Hey.

Tomos: Hi.

Will: That was...disturbing, wasn't it.

Tomos: A little. *_sighs_* I don't get it. How can people be happy?

Will: Maybe it's because we actually try to have fun.

Me: *_calls over to her_* WILL! CAN I HAVE SOME HELP HERE?

Will: *_calls back*_ I DON'T WANT TO!

Me: QUIT BEING A FUCKING CHILD AND HELP ME GET THESE PEOPLE TO THEIR ROOMS!

Will: FUCK YOU!

Me: WILL! I KNOW YOU HAVE A STRONG WILL AND SHIT, BUT I NEED SOME FUCKING HELP HERE!

Will: *_goes over to me_*

Me: *_dragging the passed out plot characters_* Help please?

Will: *_gets the rest of them_*

Me: Why do you talk to Tomos?

Will: ...I guess I want to help him. It _was_ kinda our fault with the emo poetry.

Me: But I've tried, and he doesn't listen.

Will: He listens to me a bit.

Me: ...Am I sensing another pet/plot character thing going on here?

Will: What?

Me: DAMN! First Shadow with Armin, that was annoying enough, but _you_ and _Tomos?_ Really, what the-

Will: I just want to help the guy. It's nothing more.

Me: You sure?

Will: Yes.

Me: Because fangirls will-

Will: I know, they jump at these sort of things.

Me: ...You just finished my sentence.

Will: I know.

_As the week wore on, we all recovered from our "bonding time" experiences. And then Clara predicted a huge-ass storm..._

Clara: There's a storm coming.

Jacques: Maybe now we'll move.

Garin: Right to Jelly World, lezzgo!

Me: Let's hope so.

_Echo Note: And that, my friends and readers, is bonding time. Getting high and dancing to music from the 80's or 90's. Are any of you surprised?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, it's Echo, with my final update for a while. Later this week, I will be leaving for two weeks and not bringing my computer with me. Therefore, for two weeks, there will be no JASA updates, nor any reviews from yours truly. A little warning before you all think I've died or something._

Chapter 13

_In the ship being clobbered by the storm..._

Garin: Jacques! We're being massacred by the storm! We're going back and forth and back and forth and back and forth-

Jacques: Garin! Stop yelleeng stupeed things zat don't need to be yelled! _Personne n'a l'envie de t'entendre!_

Clara: **Yeah, talk in French so half of us don't understand. So fucking classy.**

Jacques: You're one to talk!

Clara: *_shrugs_*

_Then the power went out in the Narration Office..._

Me: FUCK! *_looks at computer_* Well, I still have one and a half hours before my computer looses power, that should be enough time for the power to come back on, right?

Armin: In the meantime, we can go back to the ship-

Will: Really, guys, we switch from the Narration Office to the place where the plot characters are with no transition. Won't people get confused?

Me: No one noticed until you pointed it out, Will.

Will: And how the hell can this office follow them? Are we in a floating room or something? Isn't this a little-

Me: Will, what do you know about me?

Will: You're a hypocr-

Me: Not that.

Will: Explosions-

Me: No, something having to do with your confusion.

Will: ...Don't question anything you do or say?

Me: Bingo.

Will: But that doesn't help at all!

Armin: Guys? Story?

Me: Right, to the ship!

_Transition..._

Me: There's you damn transition, Will.

Will: Screw you!

Nabile: *_nausea_*

Brynn: Maybe to get out of this storm quicker, we should have a montage.

Me: But Armin can't play any music, and all I have is my guitar... who's good for guitar-only acoustic music?

Clara: Anything beats sitting here.

Me: *_plays "It's The End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M. on my guitar_* This fits our situation nicely.

Will: (singing) That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an airplane, Lenny Bruce is not afraid.

Everyone: (singing) Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn, world serves its own needs, regardless of your own needs-

Hanso: Damn, this is _impossible_ to sing!

Jazan: It's like a tongue-twister in song form!

_For the remainder of the storm, we attempt unsuccessfully to sing this song...YOU try singing it! All anyone can do is the part Will sings and the chorus...It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fiiiiiine! Yeah..._

_Later..._

Me: Storm's done, power's back, my computer needs charging... Back to the Narration Office!

_Transition..._

Armin: Transitions make me dizzy.

Me: *_plugging my computer back in_* On the topic of my computer, shall I mention the reviews from the last chapter?

Will: *_groans_* You mean how three out of four found me and Tomos as a pairing even though I said I wasn't interested?

Me: It's like I began to say before you finished my sentence for me.

Will: Fangirls jump at these sort of things.

Me: Exactly. I wonder if anyone actually reads this the whole way through... I will test this.

_Some time later..._

Garin: *_as a lookout_* Well, I don't see anything.

Jacques: You 'ave ze telescope backwards, you douche.

Garin: Oh. *_turns around his telescope_* I still don't see anything.

Jacques: Zat's because you're lookeeng through ze wrong eye.

Garin: Oh. *_closes the eye that's not against the telescope and opens the other one_* Oh my God...

Jacques: *_facepalm_* What now?

Garin: LAND HO!

Me: Well, that was significantly better news than what I was expecting...

Garin: JELLY WORLD! IT'S MOTHERFUCKING _JELLY WORLD!_

Me: Wait... things worked out in our favor? When does _that_ ever happen?

Armin: Several times.

_In the WORLD OF JELLY!..._

Me: And no meepits either!

Tomos: *_being emo in Jelly World*_

Roxton: I didn't think that was _possible!_

Clara: Roxton, shut the hell up.

Garin: I checked our food provisions-

Hanso: Is this some stupid excuse to get us to go to the Giant Jelly?

Garin: ...Nothing escapes you, Hanso.

Hanso: :D

_At the Giant Jelly..._

Nabile: Meh, Strawberry Jelly again... I want Thornberry...

Brynn: I have Thornberry, do you want-

Nabile: HELL YES I WANNA TRADE! *_takes Brynn's jelly and gives her hers* _CRAVINGS!_ *eats the Jelly by stuffing it in her mouth_*

Brynn: ...I was going to say "share", but... *_sighs_* Strawberry's good too, I guess...

Hanso: Want some Lime Jelly?

Brynn: Yeah, thanks.

_Insert Brynnso-y sharing scene here, which Will can't write and I won't..._

Will: Well... fangirls can make up what happens then, I guess.

Me: This bores me.

Will: **Surprising.**

Me: Shut up, Will.

Will: Make me!

Armin: _*backs away_*

Garin: I'm still hungry.

Jelly Keeper Guy: Sorry, only one free jelly per day.

Garin: Crap. Well, I'm off!

Jordie: Where? Are you exploring? Like in an adventure? Can I come too?

Garin: No. I must go alone. If I don't make it back, tell my wife I love her-

Jazan: Are you _high_ or something? Where did this dramatic movie-scene thing come from?

Clara: **Nabile's ass.**

_Drum beat and laugh track..._

Garin: Right, I don't have a wife! Well, I'm gonna find more food to satiate my hunger.

Me: That last sentence was unnecessary.

Garin: Well, I don't give a shit. *_leaves_*

Nabile: That was rude...

Everyone: *_eyebrow raise as we remember our encounter with Darigan_*

Armin: How long has she been pregnant anyway?

Nabile: Two and a half months, maybe three.

Tomos: A new life, tainted by the evils of mankind-

Me: You're a Neopet. Not a man. I am the resident human.

Will: I'm kinda a human...

Me: Will is a human in a Neopet's body. Let's all applaud. *_claps_*

Everyone Else: *_claps_*

Hanso: Why are we clapping?

Brynn: I have no idea.

Me: In case anyone has forgotten, Brynn is Maractite and Roxton has no mustache. Just throwing that out there.

Roxton: *_crying_*

Brynn: This is going to take some getting used to.

_While waiting for Garin, I taught the pets the first two rules of Fight Club...then..._

Garin: *_covered in splinters, bruises, cuts, green jelly and holding an artefact_* Here. *_throws it at us_*

Jacques: Garin! 'ow did you-

Garin: You don't want to know.

Hanso: Actually, I _do_ want to know.

Nabile: Yeah, same here.

Garin: You don't. Want. To know.

Clara: Yes we do.

Garin: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Will: Um, yes, yes we _do_ want to know.

Garin: You don't-

Me: Garin, I think it's fairly obvious that we do, in fact, want to know what happened.

Garin: Let me re-phrase it then. I don't want you to know. *_goes back to the ship_* I need some sleep...

Armin: *_takes the artefact_* Jelly World's artefact has been found.

Clara: We can't go yet.

Jordie: *_whining_* Why not?

Clara: Another storm. **How convenient.**

Me: *_facepalm_* Fucking Christ, Jelly World's gonna melt or something if we stay here much longer.

_Echo Note: Let's see if you read these..._

_What is the first and second rule of Fight Club? If you don't know, just say...but try to answer, please.  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Well. I finally got around to updating! Though in a sense, I did technically update NTDT. It may not be my story, but I'm co-writing it dammit! And I'm glad some of you read these little author's notes I put in. Well, here are the first two rules of Fight Club:_

_1- Don't talk about Fight Club._

_2- Don't talk about Fight Club._

_As you can see, I've broken the first two rules of Fight Club. But who cares about that now, it's time for a story update! (finally...)_

Chapter 14 (for real this time)

_Well, apparently Jelly World is prone to terrible weather conditions. The storm lasted a week. No joke. A whole fucking WEEK! During this time, people grew closer..._

-Insert Brynnso and Nazan scenes here-

_Roxton and Garin were being idiots..._

Roxton: Maybe if I rub jelly on my face, my mustache will grow back! :D

Garin: It makes great hair gel! *_has a glob of jelly in his hair*_

Jacques: *_facepalm_*

_Tomos is, get this, STILL EMO! **Surprising, right?** And Will's still trying to snap him out if it..._

Will: Come on, life isn't that bad.

Tomos: *_emo face*_

Will: There has to be something that you like! Anything!

Tomos: *_angst_*

Will: *_anger, slaps him across the face_* SNAP OUT OF IT, DAMN YOU!

Tomos: I can feel only pain, the pain that others can inflict upon me.

Will: So you want pain, do ya? *_gets her dagger_*

Me: *_knocks her hand to the side_* No.

Will: But he's pissing me off and he likes it!

Tomos: I never said I liked it.

Will: ...Fuck that. _*slaps him again*_

Me: We need a Fight Club. Badly.

_The idea's still in the air for now. Anyway, Jacques said more things in French..._

Jacques: Echo?

Me: Hm?

Jacques: _Pourquoi n'ai je pas autant de lignes que les autres?_

Me:_ Parce-que tu ne parle pas beaucoup, et ton seul trait unique est que tu est français._

__I am aware that if I put that in a translator, it will probably come out as strange. Well, I blame translators and homographs (words that are spelled the same but mean different things). And we managed to piss off most of the people here in Jelly World...__

Armin:_ *___high, crashes into a building on a motorcycle that he found (and won't tell us where)*__

Nabile: WOOHOO! GO ARMIN!

Armin: (talking quickly) Dude, the buildings here are made of jelly! Ain't it stupid?_ *___laughs___*_

__Eventually, we got exiled to stay in the Black Pawkearl-__

Garin: ECHO!

Me: What? I mixed the words together!

Garin: And now it sounds twice as stupid! Pawkearl?

Me: It sounds three times as stupid when you say it.

Armin: BURN!

__So we had to stay in the ship until we could leave. So, after a week and much motion sickness from Nabile, we were free to go...to Maraqua...__

Garin: Damn, it's been a while hasn't it?

Jacques: Oui, eet's been quite some time.

Garin: Maraqua... Last time we were there, we participated in a war.

Me:_ *___smiles___* _My first war._ *___fingers my rifle*__ That was fun.

Will: I was never in a war._ *___grumbles___*_

Me: You weren't around then.

Armin: Shall we have a montage?

Me: Well, my poll resulted in a tie. But it gives me more of an idea for the order of everything.

Will: And the results?

Me: Tomos and Clara both are the first ones, followed by me, Jazan, Hanso, Armin and Jordie, and then Will, Brynn, Nabile, Roxton and Garin. The order is going to happen roughly from these results.

Armin: So who starts-

__Hurt by Nine Inch Nails (the Johnny Cash cover) starts playing...__

Me: ...I guess Tomos.

Will: Where's the music coming from?

Armin: Beats me.

Me: I guess being emo comes with special powers. Or something like that.

Tomos: (singing quietly) I hurt myself today. To see if I still feel. I focus on the pain. The only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything...

Jazan: ...Dude.

Tomos: (singing quietly) What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know, goes away, in the end. And you could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt.

Me: I always liked the Johnny Cash cover better than the original.

Will: This is...depressing and beautiful at the same time.

Nabile:_ *___crying___*_

Jordie:_ *___scared___*_

Roxton:_ *___touching his upper lip and crying*__

__A few more depressing lyrics later...__

Tomos: (singing quietly) If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself. I would find...a way.

__Song ends...__

Brynn: That...was such a beautiful song.

Garin:_ *___snaps out of his song-induced trance and goes up to the deck*__

Jacques:_ *___follows___*_

Will: I think everyone was affected by that song.

Tomos: It's because it's true, Will. It's all true.

Will:_ *___thinks___* _Then the last lines are true too. How he decides that he wouldn't change himself if given a second chance. He accepted everything as it was. That's what I think, anyway._ *f___ollows Garin and Jacques up to the deck*__

Tomos:_ *___thinks about it___*_

Me: Is this...a possible breakthrough?

Armin: Oh finally!

Me:_ *___runs up to the deck___* _Will! Will, I think you actually got through to him!

Tomos:_ *___sighs, goes to his corner*__

__In Maraqua...__

Garin: New Maraqua should be directly below us.

Me: Nice. How do we get there?

__Awkward silence...__

Jacques: Well, zere ees ze potion zat I took. Eef we could re-create eet, we could all breathe underwater.

Clara: Sounds like we need our potions master.

Jordie: Snape?

Clara: No. Nabile. She's the potions chick.

Nabile:_ *___sigh___* _Fine. This may take a while. Jacques, if you have any potion left, please bring it to me.

Nabile and Jacques:_ *___leave___*_

Everyone Else:_ *___silence___*_

Me: Fight Club?

__5 hours later...__

Nabile and Jacques:_ *___come back up with bottles of the potion*__

Nabile: WHAT THE HELL?

Most People:_ *___lying in a bruised, bloody heap*__

Others:_ *___still fighting*__

Jordie:_ *___watching on the sidelines*__

Jacques: Maybe a 'ealing potion would be good too.

Nabile:_ *___sigh, goes back down*__

__Eventually...__

Everyone:_ *___drinks potion*__

Jordie: CANNONBALL!_ *___cannonballs___*_

Hanso:_ *___double front flip dive___*_

Clara:_ *___just jumps*__

Roxton:_ *___gets thrown in the sea*__

Garin:_ *___falls over in the sea*__

Tomos:_ *___takes his time jumping___*_

__After we all did our respective entries, we swam for a while until-__

Me:_ *___points___* _There it is!

Will: ...It looks just as Atlantis ripped-off as I thought it would.

Jazan: GAH!

Hanso: What? SHIT!

Brynn: __*stifling laughter*__

Me: Maybe you and Tomos should have washed off your guyliner before we jumped in the sea.

Jazan: Ya think?_ *___guyliner running everywhere*__

Tomos: __*same, emo face*__

Jordie: You guys look scary...

Clara: Roxton's mustache was worse.

Roxton: Hey!

Voice: Wait a minute...

Us:_ *___turn around___*_

Caylis: Well... Hi. Again.

Garin: Hi Caylis!

Jacques: Bonjour.

Caylis: What are you guys doing here? And you brought...friends.

Me: We are quite a sight to behold, aren't we. A giant group of freaks and weirdoes.

Caylis: You got that right.

Jacques: Caylis, we need to find a Maraquan artefact. Can you get us eento ze ceety?

Caylis: Sure, but I have no idea where it might be. Or looks like.

Hanso: It looks like this._ *___hold up his picture from TFR*__

Caylis: ...That picture's not supposed to be underwater.

__The picture smears and tears apart...__

Hanso: DAMMIT!

__Transition...__

Brynn: So, where do we look firs-

Voice: Oh my Fyora! Garin! Caylis! Jacques!

Me: Three guesses to who that is. Hello Isca.

Isca: Oh wow! You guys! Group hug!_ *___attempts to hug us all*__

Will:_ *___pushes Garin at her*__

Me: I'm guessing she grew out of her rebel phase?

Caylis: Now she's the happy happy joy person. It's annoying.

Isca:_ *___squeezing the life out of Garin___* _It's so great to see you guys again! I was wondering if you'd come back! How've you all been? Why are you here? Are you-

Caylis: Isca...

Isca: Huh?_ *___notices Garin's face turning blue (if neopets can blush through fur, they can turn blue through suffocation too)___* _Oh! Sorry Garin!_ *___lets go___*_

Garin:_ *___gasping___*_

Me: We're trying to find an artefact. Do you think you could show us around?

Isca:_ *___big smile___* _Sure thing! Come this way!_ *___swims___*_

__At Kelp...__

Isca: Kelp's filled with art, maybe it's in here!

Will: Almost everything she has said has ended in an exclamation point...

Kelp Waiter: Good evening. Do you have a reservation?

Me: ...No.

Kelp Waiter: Then I'm afraid-_ *___sees Brynn___*_

Brynn: ...What?

Kelp Waiter: You're maractite! This changes everything!_ *___sees Garin and Jacques*__ And you two helped save our city! Well... I'm sure I could work something out..._ *___gestures___* _Come inside.

__2 minutes later...__

Nabile:_ *___runs out throwing up___*_

Caylis: I told you the food here stinks.

Me: And no artefact either. What a waste of time...

Isca: It's okay you guys! Let's go to Old Maraqua!

__Transition...__

Roxton: Maybe it's in this wreckage.

Clara: It's all wreckage you moron.

Armin: Well, we can start looking by the-_ *___stops___* _Is that the statue of the Darkest Faerie?

Jazan: Holy crap! But... Altador killed her!

Me: FUCK UP! MAJOR FUCK UP!

Tomos: A reminder of the tragic past-

Me: SHUT UP!

Will: Underwater Fishing anyone?

__Later...__

Me: Seaweed, random fish, random fish, squid, shoe, seaweed...

Nabile: No one got anything! We're failures!

Me: WE'RE NOT FAILURES!

Will: A little shout-y today, aren't we?

Me: Yes.

Isca: OMG! You guys! Look at what I found!

Transition...

Garin: You found a rock?

Isca: It has a hidden door, see?_ *___moves rock to the side*__

Jacques: So 'ow do we get eenside?

Jordie: What do you mean? We complete the puzzle!

Hanso: What puzzle?

Jordie: The one with these pieces._ *___points at a bag of puzzle pieces*__

Hanso: Where did that come from?

Jordie: __*starts working on the puzzle*__

Us:_ *___watch___*_

__A surprisingly short amount of time later...__

Jordie: And it's done!

__The door opens...__

Us:_ *___swim through a narrow hallway*__

Clara:_ *___points___*_ Another door.

Jazan: It has some sort of inscription on it._ *___leans closer*__

Me: What does it say?

Jazan:_ *___reading___* _What has four wheels and flies?

Us:_ *___collective facepalm___* _A garbage truck?

__The door opens...__

Armin: Oh fuck, not another door!

Door: Voice identification required.

Caylis: FUCK THAT!_ *___blasts open the door with her magic___*_

Hanso: There's the artefact! In the middle of a room on a pedestal... I feel like this has happened already. Does anybody have a bag of sand?

Everyone: -_-

Hanso: Fine._ *___takes the artefact, ducks as an arrow goes over his head___* _That's it? Okay then, let's go.

__Back outside...__

Me: Well, it was nice seeing you guys again.

Isca: I know, right?

Caylis: Well, you know where to find us, keep in touch and all that.

__One group goodbye later, on the ship...__

Jordie: Where are we going next?

Jazan:_ *___throws dart___* _Moltara.

Garin: Let me just put this artefact in the cargo hold. It's starting to fill up a bit...

Tomos:_ *___emo in the corner with smudgy guyliner___*_

Will: So much for a breakthrough...


	15. Chapter 15

__Hey, it's Echo. Sorry for the lack of update. I'm unmotivated, but that's no real excuse. I'm busy, but I could really put in more effort. Now, as you can see, I am punishing myself by putting myself down, but as that probably won't make up for my laziness, I took the liberty of giving myself burns in this chapter. Enjoy.__

_Chapter 15_

__And so we sailed off...yet again...jeez, this is becoming more repetitive than the amount of wraith fights in TFR... Shit happened, as it usually does...__

_Will: *___retying her ponytail___* _How many times have we all beaten up each other?

Me:_ *___observes the pile of bruised Neopets___* _Uh... I don't know.

Hanso: Fuck, do you guys even _feel_ pain?

Me: Yeah. But we just ignore it. It's easy! Look, Will, punch me.

Will: __*punches me in the arm___*_

Me:_ *___winces, then looks normal again___* _Like that. Feel it, acknowledge it, ignore it.

Tomos: Pain cannot be ignored.

Me: Actually Tomos, I think Will and I just proved that wrong.

Tomos:_ *___sighs___* _You don't understand...

Me: I guess not. So... Moltara?

Brynn: Who's montage is it this time?

Will: Clara's.

Clara:_ *___shrugs___*_

Jazan: Does anyone else notice the humor in this situation? That Clara's montageing us to Moltara, the place of her plot?

Nabile: Huh. Oh yeah.

Jordie: I wanna hear Clara sing!

Me:_ *___starts playing "Wonderwall" by Oasis on my guitar that I don't know how to play___*_

Clara: (singing) Today is gonna be the day that they're throw it back to you. By now, you should've somehow realized what you've gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. Backbeat, the word was on the street that the fire in your heart-

Fire:_ *___randomly appears___* _What?

Will: Hey there Fire. No, it was song lyrics.

Fire:_ *___groans___* _Again?_ *___sighs and disappears___*_

Clara: ...(singing) I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. When all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall.

__One song later, since I doubt anyone wants to read song lyrics right now. Or ever, really...__

Garin: LAND HO!

Jacques: So, we're at Moltara. What are we goeeng to do now?

Roxton: We go to the city. Trust me on this one.

Brynn: Why the fuck would we trust you?

Roxton: Because the jelly worked! Look!_ *___points to his upper lip___* _Peach fuzz! :D

Armin: Fuuuuuck.

__After a few minutes of following Roxton...__

Me: I can't see a damn thing..._*___trips, falls over the edge of the cavern___* _OH SHIIIIT!

Will: Fyora! Echo, are you okay.

Me:_ *___from below___* _DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?

Roxton: So much for ignoring pain...

Me: THAT'S MINOR PAIN YOU RETARD! NOT FALLING FROM A HEIGHT THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME!

Armin: Speaking of which, how are you still alive?

Me: STEAM!

Will: Steam?

Me: STEAM! THE FORCE FROM THE STEAM KEPT ME FROM SPLATTERING AGAINT THE SOLID GROUND LIKE A PAINT BALLON!

Brynn: Gross!

Hanso:_ *___hands out the parachutes*__

__One ride down later...__

Me:_ *___bright red and pink on parts of my skin* __Ow.

Clara: You don't poke burns, idiot.

Me: So I have burns now. **Fantastic.**

Nabile: I guess so._ *___throws up a little in her mouth___* _Damn, I shouldn't have had that last hotdog...

Will:_ *___retying her ponytail___* _Don't we have a mission?

Me: Right._ *___stands up___* _Ow. Let's go.

Armin: Do you want some burn cream or something?

Me: That would be VERY nice.

Hanso:_ *___uses his ixi power___* _Here you go.

Armin: That's just sick dude.

__Transition to Moltara City...__

Tomos: A city underground. Quiet, dark, lonely, the ideal place for a broken soul-

Jazan: I think the lack of sunlight is worsening his emo.

Jacques: Zat, and maybe ze 'eat ees makeeng 'im crazy.

Me: I just want some burn cream.

Tomos: A hope for the hopeless.

Me: ...What did you just call me?

Tomos: Burns._ *___sigh___* _If only they could.

Jordie: If only they could what?

Garin: You don't want to know.

Jordie: Um, I do wan-

Garin: You don't. Want. To know.

Jordie: But I do!

Garin: You don-

Me: Don't start that again!_ *___picks up my frying pan, it sizzles my hand___* _AW FUCKING DAMMIT!

Armin: No frying pans? This won't be good.

Tomos: It's one less thing to hurt us-

Me: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR CRAP!_ *___drags Tomos by his emo haircut*__

Nabile: Where are they going? Guys? Guys! GUYS! HEY, STOP!_ *___runs after us___*_

__At the Magma Pool...__

Me: You want burns? I'll give you burns you little-

Guard: Only those well-versed in the ways of Moltara-

Me: Can it, fucktard!

Will:_ *___runs up from behind___* _There goes the T rating... Echo, cool it.

Me:_ *___pushes Tomos to the side, faces Will___* _WHAT?

Will: Cool it.

Me:_ *___death glare___*_

Will:_ *___ice glare___*_

Will and Me:_ *___glare-off*__

Armin:_ *___uses this as a distraction to pour cold water over me*__

Me: __*surprised sound*__

Armin: Better?

Me:_ *___calm___* _Much.

Tomos:_ *___messed up hair, still emo*__

Garin: Good news! There's an old Gnorbu dude that answers questions here!

Jazan: That's unusually convenient.

Nabile: Which means that there's a catch.

Jazan: You're sounding like Tomos...

Nabile: Sorry, but let's face it honey, everytime something seems to go right, something stupid happens.

Jazan:_ *___thinks about it___* _You're right...

__At Igneot's Cavern...__

Igneot: Ah... I see you have a question for Igneot. What is it that you wish to ask?

Hanso: Where's the artefact?

Igneot: The darkness is settling in, but the light still burns.

Hanso: ...What?

Brynn: Can you tell us where it is?

Igneot: Until the smoke clears the answer will not clear.

Brynn: Uh...

Tomos: How much longer until the darkness finds it's way to us?

Will:_ *___facepalm___*_

Igneot: The fire has gone out, the answer is no.

Jazan: You were right Nabile, this was a colossal waste of time.

__We leave...__

Jordie: What's that?_ *___points___*_

Roxton:_ *___looks___* _That, my dear lad, is a worm.

Clara: The random worms...

Garin: It's all wormy and glowy and sitting-on-an-artefacty, and...wait a minute...

__The worm is sitting on the artefact...__

Me: ...This day just keeps getting weirder and stupider...

Armin and Will:_ *___WTF? moment*__

Jacques:_ *___picks up the artefact___* _Well, we should probablement leeve before sometheeng else 'appens.

Roxton:_ *___feeling his peach fuzz___* _Yeah okay.

Me: Hey Will? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Will: Probably.

__Will and I picked up Roxton and forced his face into volcanic rock. The rock sparked, and burned off his peach fuzz...__

Roxton:_ *___panicking___*_

Me: Wow, I just wanted to cause him pain, but that worked out better than I'd thought.

Garin: Well, I guess everything's back to normal now.

Me:_ *___eyebrow raise, motions to my many burns*__

Garin:_ *___gulps___* _More or less, I mean.

Roxton:_ *___crying again*__

Tomos:_ *___still emo___*_

Will: Okay Echo, we'll call Fire and she'll help you with the burns.

Armin: Why Fire?

Will: With her arsenal of skincare products, I'm sure she has something.

Me: Okay, lezzgo back to the ship-

Will: Again.

Me: Again. Ah, routine, how predictable can you get?

_Echo Note: Hey guys, do you remember the days when I used to update every day? I can barely remember them either..._


	16. Chapter 16

__Echo here. By the way, no I did not want the burns in the last chapter. I didn't enjoy that, but it's very rare for my readers to see me in pain. Normally I'm the one inflicting pain, so that should have been different to read.__

__So, looking back, we all seem to miss the days when we updated every day. I missed it a lot, so much that I decided, screw this! I'm writing the next seven chapters, and uploading one every day for a week! So that's what I'm doing now. Daily updates, for a week. If I don't update one day, that's because I wasn't able to get to my computer that day. Or maybe the internet was being bitchy again. Or maybe I got another virus. *terrible memories* Anyway, on with the story!__

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

__Back on the Black Whatever-it's-called...__

Garin: The joke's getting old.

Me: But people forget things. Like the fact that Brynn's Maractite.

Brynn: I wonder how many people just went "Oh, right!"

Me: Wanna find out? There's an app for that.

Jacques: Ze app joke.

Me: And who can forget the bird is the word?

Peter Griffin: Ah well the bird bird bird, the bird is the word!

Me: So many jokes forgotten...

__Nostalgia...__

Jazan:_ *___comes back up from the cargo hold___* _Bad news guys. The hold's full.

Jordie: What does that mean?

Jazan: It means we have nowhere else to put the artefacts.

Garin: Are you sure?

Jazan: Yes.

Garin: Positive?

Jazan:_ *___irritated___* _Yes.

Garin: Without a doubt?

Jazan:_ *___picks up Garin by his collar and throws him down the cargo hold___* _WHAT DO __YOU__ THINK?

Garin: ...It's full.

Jazan: **Oh really?**

Nabile: Let's think. Where's a place where we can put the remaining artefacts until we go to Kiko Lake to destroy them?

Everyone:_ *___thinks___*_

Hanso:_ *___snaps fingers___* _I got it!

__Later...__

Armin: In the freezer?

Hanso:_ *___stuffs the artefact in___* _Hey, it's better than anything else we came up with.

Armin: But we didn't come up with anything else. You just said that you had an idea and put the artefact in the freezer.

Hanso: ...Touché.

Me: Hell, it works. Where to next?

Jordie: Oh! Can I do it this time?

Clara:_ *___gives Jordie the dart* __

Jordie:_ *___throws___*_

Will:_ *___looks___* _Tyrannia.

Me: From one hot location to the next.

Hanso: All the more logic to use the freezer.

Brynn:_ *___snorts___*_

Nabile: Who's montage is it this time?

Me: I guess Jordie. He threw the dart, let the kid sing.

Armin: What does he sing again?

Me: "21st Century Digital Boy" by Bad Religion. I love that song.

Armin: I never heard it, but I guess I will now.

Me:_ *___can't resist the urge to play along, despite me still having no musical ability with the guitar___*_

__Song starts...__

Jordie: (singing) I can't believe it! The way you look sometimes, like a trampled flag on a city street, oh yeah! And I don't want it! The things you're offering me. Symbolized bar code, quick ID, oh yeah!

Armin: This song isn't bad at all.

Jordie: (singing) 'Cause I'm a 21st century digital boy, I don't know how to live, but I've got a lot of toys! My daddy's a lazy middle-class intellectual, my mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual! Ain't life a mystery?

Clara: The kid doesn't know what he's saying.

Jordie: (singing) I can't explain it! The things they're saying to me. It's going yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah, oh yeah!

Will:_ *___nodding head to the beat___*_

Jordie: (singing) 'Cause I'm a 21st century digital boy, I don't know how to read, but I've got a lot of toys! My daddy's a lazy middle-class intellectual, my mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual! Ain't life a mystery? Tried to tell you about no control, but now I really don't know. And then you told me how bad you had to suffer, is that really all you have to offer?

Me:_ *___plays the incredibly epic solo___*_

Jordie: (singing) See I'm a 21st century digital boy, I don't know how to read, but I've got a lot of toys! My daddy's a lazy middle-class intellectual, my mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual!

Me: (singing the next part, partly because Jordie shouldn't sing this part and because I feel like singing) That's what I yearn for, neurosurgeons scream for more! Innocence raped with napalm fire, everything I want, I really need!

Jordie: (singing) 21st century schizoid boy, 21st century video boy, 21st century digital boy, 21st century digital boy...

__Tyrannia is so fucking hot!...__

Tomos:_ *the ___heat is making his emo worse than usual*__

Will:_ *___just doesn't care anymore___*_

Nabile:_ *___heat making her grumpy*__

Everyone:_ *___sweating___*_

Jordie: Where are we going?

Clara: I don't know.

Jordie: I'm tired!

Clara: Quit complaining.

Jordie: Are we there yet?

Clara:_ *___eye twitch*__

Hanso: Shall we visit the Wheel of Monotony?

Everyone:_ *___murmurs assent*__

__At the Wheel...__

Jacques:_ *___spins it*__

Everyone:_ *___stares and waits*__

__Later...__

Everyone:_ *___still waiting*__

__Laterer...__

Everyone:_ *___still waiting*__

__Latererer...__

Wheel:_ *___still spinning___*_

Me: Dammit.

Will: Fast forward?

__Fast forward...__

Wheel:_ *___still spinning*__

Everyone:_ *___getting heatstroke___*_

Garin: HOW LONG DOES THIS TAKE?

Wheel:_ *___stops spinning___*_

Everyone:_ *___cheers, jumps up in the air and freezes in midair___*_

Nabile: I remember this too, from DRBP.

Jazan: How long did it take us to get down?

Me: ...A long time.

Everyone:_ *___groan___*_

Tomos:_ *___emo on the ground*__

Will: Tomos! Get us down!

Tomos:_ *___unresponsive___*_

Brynn: Please Tomos?

Jacques: __S'il te plait?__

Me: Come on, man.

Tomos:_ *___looks at us___*_

Will: GET US DOWN YOU EMO FUCK!

Tomos: __*sigh, pulls us all down___*_

Hanso: Thanks dude.

Tomos:_ *___emo___*_

Hanso: Remember when we were thief buddies? Huh?_ *___nudges him*__

Tomos: It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters.

Hanso: ...Dude.

Clara: The Wheel.

Jordie: Oh yeah!_ *___claims prize, a note___* _"What you are looking for can be found in the Lair of the Beast".

Garin: We waited hours for that shit?

Hanso: TO THE LAIR!

__Transition...__

Everyone:_ *___stands and stares___*_

Roxton: Who's going in first?

Me: You are.

Roxton: Wait, wha-_ *___gets pushed in___*_

Everyone Else:_ *___listens___*_

Roxton:_ *___R+ swearing*__

Will: He hasn't died yet, so it _must_ be safe.

__In the cave...__

Me: I can't see a damn thing... Whoa, déjà vu...

Brynn: I hear something!

The Beast(Pteridactyl?):_ *___lunges for us*__

Nabile:_ *___throws a knife at it___*_

Beast:_ *___gets it in the eye___*_

Nabile:_ *___throws knives, doesn't miss a single one*__

Beast:_ *___dies___*_

Brynn: Nabile! You kick ass at throwing knives!

Nabile: I know!_ *___mood swing___* _I want to leave this place.

Jazan: We need the artefact first._ *___leans against the wall*__

Jordie: Jazan? What's that behind you?

Jazan:_ *___looks, sees that he's leaning on a message scratched into the wall___* _Whoa...

Hanso: "The artefact is in the belly of the beast."

Roxton: Well, "the belly of the beast", means in the most danger, so-

Jacques: Non, I theenk eet's literale.

Roxton: In Tyrannia, I suppose the most dangerous area is either here, or maybe closer to the Keno area-

Jacques: Roxton, I really theenk zat-

Roxton: Quiet, I need to think.

Jacques: Echo?

Me:_ *___hands him a knife___*_ You are ready.

Jacques: Merci._ *___goes to the Beast___*_

Roxton:_ *___still rambling___* _The Concert Hall could be considered dangerous, what with the mosh pits, but maybe it's-

Clara:_ *___frying pan whacks him___* _We got it already, you moron.

Jacques:_ *___covered in blood and holding the artefact___*_

Roxton:_ *___shuts up for once___*_

Me: And back to the ship we go...

* * *

><p><em><em>Echo Note: If you haven't already, please vote on my new poll. It has to do with what I'm going to be parodying next.<em>_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

__Back on board...__

Jacques:_ *___still bloody___* _I'm takeeng a shower._ *___leaves___*_

Hanso:_ *___stuffs the bloody artefact in the freezer*__

Roxton: At least wash it first! D:

Clara: There's nothing _in_ the freezer.

Roxton: But still! It's gross!

Clara: You sound like a girl.

Me: And I doubt he's germ-phobic.

Tomos:_ *___emo___*_ He's disturbed.

Nabile: Tomos? You're talking to people again?

Brynn: Breakthrough?

Me:_ *___skeptic___* _It's possible...

Will:_ *___punches him in the shoulder___* _About time too.

Tomos:_ *___winces___*_

_Later, when Jacques returned..._

Jazan: _*throws the dart_*_  
><em>

Hanso: Where are we going?

Towlie(from South Park): Altador! Don't forget to bring a towel! ...Wanna get high?

Me:_ *___eye twitch___*_ GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_ *___loads rifle___*_

Towlie:_ *___GTFOs___*_

Hanso: Where are we- uh, where is our next destination?

Jazan: I'm sorry to say it, but towelman back there was right. The dart landed on Altador.

Garin: Why can't we have a more easy route instead of moving around randomly?

Will: What do we know about Echo?

Garin: She's random and we shouldn't question anything she does.

Armin: Like the fact that a dirty nine-year-old with a shovel just appeared?

Me: Christophe?_ *___shock and awe___*_

Christophe(Ze Mole from South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut): Sheet! What ze fook am I doeeng 'ere?

Jacques: Anozzer French?

Christophe:_ *___lights a cigarette* Je ne suis pas le seul...__

Me: Ze Mole really should have been in some South Park episodes...

Jacques: __Qui es tu?__

Christophe: __Je m'appelle Christophe, ou __Ze Mole__. Et qui sont vous? *gestures at everyone with his shovel* Et qu'est ce que sont vous? Des animaux?__

Armin: I can't understand a word they're saying.

Will: Wait, if this is a french moment, then that means-

Me: __Ils sont des Neopets, des etres d'un different dimension, dans un sens.__

Christophe: __Et toi? Tu n'a pas des chiens pour vous garder? JE DETESTE LES CHIENS DE GARDE!__

Me: __Bien sur que non! J'ai mon fusil, mes couteaux, quelques autres choses...__

Jacques: __On ne sait pas comment elle peut avoir tant des armes.__

Me: __C'est simple. Je les achetent.__

Christophe: __Bien, je dois retourner chez moi, ou ma mere va me punir encore. *spits out cigarette and crushes it under his foot*__

Me: __Bien. Au revoir, Christophe!__

Christophe:_ *___disappears___*_

Me: That was awesome.

Others:_ *___WTF expressions*__

Me: So, who's montage this time?

Armin: Me?

Everyone: *murmurs assent*

Will:_ *___plays "The Ghost Inside" by the Broken Bells*__

Armin: (singing at a high pitch) She sold her love to a modern man, 'cause solid currency's the hardest to land. All that money helps to cover your eyes, don't let that lady finger blow in your hand. Did it all...

Everyone: (singing) For that dollar, she's a star tonight. Without warning, she gave up the ghost inside.

Armin: (singing) Just like a whiskey bottle drained on the floor, she got no future just a love to endure. This gives some matter to shaking her hide, "Too Late to Leave Him" are the songs in her car. Did it all...

Everyone: (singing) For that dollar, she's a star tonight. Without warning, she gave up the ghost inside.

__One montage later in Altador...__

Jazan: The city of sports and crazy magic shit.

Me: It feels like just a few months ago that I finished this plot.

Will: How long ago was it?

Me: A little more than a few months. Around the Altador Cup or something. I don't remember the date...

Hanso:_ *___sneaking over to steal something from a bystander*__

Brynn: Hanso!

Hanso:_ *___stops___* _But I'm a klepto!

Brynn:_ *___sigh___*_

Garin: So... where do we look first?

Clara: It's in the Perfectly Flat Rock Quarry.

Armin: How do you know?

Clara:_ *___shrugs___*_

__At the Perfectly Flat Rock Quarry...__

Green Jubjub: No, it's a Perfectly Flat Rock Quarry!

Blue Jubjub: No, it's a Perfectly Flat Rock Quarry!

Green Jubjub: Are we really this bored?

Blue Jubjub: Man, I could have had a future, but instead I took this job. What do we even _do?_ We don't have arms!

Me:_ *___walks right past them into the cave*__

Green Jubjub: Hey! You're not allowed in there!

Me:_ *___walks back out with the artefact___* _'Kay, we can go now.

Blue Jubjub: Fail man, fail. Altador's not very good with employment.

Green Jubjub: I know, right? The Slushie Slinger lady doesn't have any legs! There's something _seriously_ wrong with society here.

__We leave...__

Nabile: That was boring.

Jordie: Altador is a boring city when the Cup isn't happening.

Armin: Very true.

Tomos:_ *___emo___*_

Will: It ain't helping Tomos either.

Jacques: I'm starteeng to theenk zat eet's iriversible.

Nabile:_ *___hormonal crying___* _My cousin... Depressed for eternity.

Tomos:_ *___still emo*__

Me:_ *___has the urge to yell something unrelated to anything currently happening*__

Will:_ *___notices___* _Don't hold it in, Echo.

Me: DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!

Will: More metal. I should have guessed. But it's not Japanese this time.

Me: Do you think we can do anything else here, or is Altador just that dull?

Roxton: What about the Punch Club?

Clara: What __about__ the Punch Club?

Roxton: We could go to the Punch Club-

Nabile:_ *___frying pan whacks him*__ Have you forgotten the first rule of Punch Club?

Me: It's a spin-off of the first two rules of Fight Club.

Garin: You just broke the first two rules of Fight Club!

Me: So did you.

Garin:_ *___panics___*_

Brynn: You know what? This this was a giant waste of time._ *___goes back to the ship*__

Everyone Else:_ *___follows her___*_

Jacques: I theenk ze French moment was good...

Me: Yeah, but that's pretty much it. Way to fail, Altador.

* * *

><p><em><em>Echo Note: Fail chapter, I know.<em>_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

__After the complete fail that was Altador...__

Me:_ *___puts the artefact in the freezer___* _Let's go to Virtupets.

Roxton: Why?

Me: Why not?

Roxton: Why are you all so confrontational?

Everyone: Because we hate you.

Roxton: D:

Me: Virtupets!

Armin: But doesn't that mean we have to take a spaceship there?

Me: ...Yeah.

Armin: And _that_ means...

__At airport security...__

Us:_ *___waiting in line___*_

Will: **Great.** And it took us __how___ l_ong to get checked in?

Me: Hours. But at least this way we get this over and done with.

Security Kacheek: Next!

Me:_ *___holds out our passports and boarding passes*__

Security Kacheek:_ *___takes his time examining them all*__

Me:_ *___impatient___*_

Security Kacheek:_ *___finally hands us everything back___* _There you go!

Us:_ *___go to the inspection place*__

Recorded Voice: Please take off your jackets, empty your pockets and do not be alarmed if we ask to scan you.

Jordie: I hate airport security.

Clara: Don't we all...

Brynn: Look, we'll get through this quicker if nothing stupid happens to us.

__Later, in the interrogation room, after something stupid happened to us...__

Us:_ *___pissed off___*_

Security Kau: Look, we stopped you for your astounding amounts of weapons and firearms.

Armin: But Neopets are allowed up to eight attack and defense items each!

Security Kau: Yes, but humans aren't._ *___looks at me___*_

Me: Oh, so now I'm being discriminated against because I'm human?

Security Kau: That's not what I-

Me: What do you have against my species, huh?

Security Kau: Ma'am, could you please-

Me: I am FURIOUS!

Security Kau: Calm down or I will-

Nabile:_ *___cries___* _I just wanted to catch my flight.

Jazan:_ *___comforts her___*_ It's okay honey._ *___glares at the Kau*__

Tomos:_ *___emo look___*_

Security Kau:_ *___sigh___* _Okay, I'll make an exception-

Everyone: YAY! WOOHOO!_ *___parties___*_

Security Kau: But the narration office stays down here.

Everyone:_ *___stops___*_

Me: But why?

Security Kau: You can't take a _building_ to Virtupets! Are you _kidding_ me?

Me:_ *___sees the logic___* _I'll have to take my laptop with me, Armin will have to take the portable boombox, I think Will has enough space in her suitcase to bring any other shit we might need...

__One planning later, on the flight...__

Will:_ *___retying her ponytail___* _Well, we finally got on our flight.

Pilot:_ *___over intercom___* _Okay folks, we're experiencing some delays on the tarmac-

Everyone: AW COME ON!

Pilot: In the meantime, our flight attendants will go over the security procedures-

Everyone: *_groan_*

__Fyora knows how long later, we arrive in the Virtupets Space Station...__

Hanso: Finally!_ *___embraces the floor___*_

Everyone Else:_ *___stares at him*__

Me: OI, HANSO! (Thank you popgum99, I now say "oi")

Hanso:_ *___gets up___* _So, where do we start looking?

Will: Fuck that, let's fuck around!

__Oh shit...Fucking around...  
><em>_

Brynn:_ *___stares at the "Lever of Doom"*__

Hanso:_ *___pulls it*__

Lever:_ *___steals 100np from him*__

Hanso: Hey!_ *___pulls it again, breaks off the hand that steals money and gets a refund*__

Brynn:_ *___amused___*_

Hanso: Heh. Uh..._ *___walks awkwardly away___*_

__Meanwhile...__

Nabile:_ *___playing Evil Fuzzles From Beyond the Stars*__

Jazan: Kill that one!

Nabile:_ *___shoots___* _Knives were easier...

Jazan: You're doing great, kill those fuckers!

Nabile:_ *___shoots more of them*__

__Meanwhile...__

Will: :/

Tomos:_ *___emo___*_

Will: Snap out of it already.

Tomos: Change is not easy, and I can't change.

Will: Pussy_. *___walks away___*_

Tomos:_ *___mumbles___* _I'm not a pussy...

Will:_ *___hears him*__ Yes, you are. You're a coward too._ *___leaves___*_

Tomos:_ *___inner conflicts*__

__Meanwhile again...__

Me:_ *___fucking around, punching random people*__

Orange Grundo: Hello stranger!

Me: Hey dude.

Orange Grundo: Are you alone?

Me: No.

Orange Grundo: Why don't you bring your friends to our newest attraction?

Me: ...Sure.

__Later...__

Everyone:_ *___following the Orange Grundo*__

Orange Grundo: It's a little further up ahead.

Garin: Hey, we're actually looking for an artefact-

Orange Grundo: We might be able to help you with that.

Garin: Oh. Good. Well then...

__After navigating many passages, we come across a door...__

Orange Grundo: The artefact must not be found.

Roxton: IT'S A TRAP!

Orange Grundo:_ *___pushes us through the doorway, closes the door___* _We won't be seeing them again!

* * *

><p><em><em>Echo Note: Cliffhanger! And a short chapter. Sorry. Pretty much a filler chapter, now that I think about it. *looks down in shame* The next chapter, however, will be longer and very, very stupid. Good thing about the week of updates, right?<br>__


	19. Chapter 19 The Chambers of WTF?

Chapter 19: The Chambers of WTF?

__A dark room...__

Nabile:_ *___freaking out (she's afraid of the dark, NTDT reference)*__

Jazan: It's okay honey_. *___puts hand on shoulder___*_

Garin: Someone's touching my shoulder!

Jazan:_ *___draws hand away quickly*__

__A bright light shines down...__

Roxton:_ *___covers eyes___*_ TOO BRIGHT! TOO BRIGHT!

__A neon sign lights up...__

Brynn: "Welcome to the Chambers of WTF?"

Will: I'm already not looking forward to this...

Brynn: "You may not exit the way you came in. There are ways to exit these chambers, but they are almost impossible to find."

Clara: **Lovely.**

Brynn: "Navigate the chambers, and keep your wits about you. You need a lot more than luck to survive the Chambers of WTF?"

Jacques: 'ow do we get een?

__A door appears...__

Jordie:_ *___reaches for the door___*_

__In the chamber...__

Everyone:_ *___looks around at the blank room*__

Me:_ Y que? No hacemos nada- Un segundo!_

Will:_ Que pase?_

Hanso:_ Hablamos todos en espanol!_

Jazan:_ Mierda._

Tomos:_ *___emo___* El cambio de idioma no cambia mis sentimientos._

Me:_ NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE! *___looks around for my frying pan___* ARMIN! DONDE ESTA MI SARTEN?_

Armin:_ No se._

Nabile:_ Creo que esta muy raro de hablar en espanol. Antes, yo no supe como hablarle._

Garin:_ A mi tampoco._

Jordie:_ La misma conmigo._

Jacques:_ *___french/spanish accent___* Nos escapamos de aqui ahora. *___opens the next door*__

__The next chamber...__

everyone;_ 8___looks around___8_

me; oh good, we can talk in english now.

will; why do I get the feeling something's gonna happen soon/

me; oh fuck1 the shift key stopped working1

armin; the chamber of no shift keys/

hanso; that's going to get confusing...

me; lets move on before people flame me for horrible grammar.

will; not to mention your script format.

me; no one gives a shit about script format here1

clara; just move on._ 8___opens the next door___8_

__The next chamber...__

Me: Ah, how I've missed you, shift key.

Will: Uh..._ *___stares at everybody___*_

Me: God damn... THE 70'S CHAMBER?

All the Neopets:_ *___painted Disco Fever and wearing psychedelic shirts, bell-bottom pants, platform ____shoes, afros... (even Tomos, though he still manages to look emo)___*_

Me: __*can't be painted, but wearing the same things___*_

Everybody:_ *___stares at each other___*_

Me: ...This never happened._ *___opens the next door*__

Nabile: How many chambers are there anyway?

__In the next chamber...__

Everyone:_ *___normal looks, looking around nervously*__

Jazan: So far this place checks out...

Will: Thank Fyora, in the last chamber we looked like -bleep-.

Me: ...What was that?

Will:_ *___eyes widen___* _-bleep- Aw -bleep- we can't swear!

Me:_ *___eye twitch___* _THAT'S SUCH -bleep-!

Armin: But we can say smaller words right? Like -bleep-? What? We can't say -bleep-?

Jordie:_ *___cross legged___* _I have to -bleep- guys!

Brynn: We can't even say -bleep-?

Jordie: Um... I have to go number one guys!

Clara: This is painful to hear.

Roxton: Well, since we're not allowed to say anything even remotely offensive in this chamber, you guys can't tease me anymore! Ha! IN YOUR FACES!

Nabile: Nope, we can still call you a terrible person that doesn't deserve to be here. We just can't call you a -bleep-.

Roxton: D:

Clara: And we can still hurt you._ *___frying pan whacks him*__

Tomos:_ *___emo___*_

Hanso: Let's leave. We need to find a way out!

Me: Why don't we try the Chamber of Exits?

Hanso: We will if we find one.

__The next chamber...__

Everyone:_ *___notices what's up immediately*__

Garin:_ *___female___* _The Chamber of the Genderswitch.

Brynn:_ *___male___*_ This is...really creepy.

Nabile:_ *___male___* _I think I'm the first pregnant male Neopet. 0.o

Jazan:_ *___female___* _So my guyliner is normal eyeliner now?

Armin:_ *___female___* _For normal pets, it's just a matter of eyelashes. For plot characters, it's a different story entirely.

Me:_ *___male___* _This is so...strange._ *___runs hand through shorter haircut___*_

Tomos:_ *___emo female___*_

Roxton:_ *___female___* _Hey Will...

Will:_ *___male___* _Don't say it.

Roxton: IT'S A BOY! What shall we name him? How about... Will?_ *___laughs___* _Will's a guy's name!

Clara: *_male_* Maturity is dead with this one.

Will:_ *___punches Roxton___*_

Roxton: Hey! It's not nice to punch a girl!

Will: Do I look like I give a crap?_ *___punches again___*_

Hanso:_ *___female___* _Jordie- Uh, Jordina? Can you open the next door?

Jordina: Let's get out of here!_ *___opens door___*_

__In the next chamber...__

Everyone:_ *___back to normal*__

Jordie: Thank Fyora-a-a-a-a_ *___fades___*_

Hanso: What the-the-the-the-the_ *___fades___*_

Jazan:_ *___reads the sign___* _Chamber of Echoes-choes-choes-choes-choes_ *___fades___*_

Me: So it's like a metaphor for what I hear in my head all the time-time-time-time-time_ *___fades___*_

Garin: You know, this isn't half bad. It definitely beats the other chambers so far-far-far-far-far_ *___fades___*_

Armin:_ *___plays "Bittersweet Symphony" by the Verve on our portable boombox___*_

__The already echoing melody reverberates in a very nice way...__

Me: (singing) 'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life-life-life-life-life_ *___fades___* _Try to make ends meet, you're a slave to money, then you die-die-die-die-die_ *___fades___*_

Will: (singing) I'll take you down the only road that I've ever been down-down-down-down-down_ *___fades___* _You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_ *___fades___*_

Me and Will: (singing) No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change, but I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould, but I'm a million different people from one day to the next I can't change my mould, no no, no no no. Have you ever been down-down-down-down-down_ *___fades___*_

__You can start to see the echoes in all different colours, bounding off the walls and bumping into each other, creating a sort of life in the room...__

Tomos:_ *___looks a bit surprised*__

Nabile: It's so beautiful-ful-ful-ful-ful_ *___fades___*_

Jacques: Eet ees, but eet's about drugs-ugs-ugs-ugs-ugs_ *___fades___*_

Armin: Who said a song about drugs couldn't be beautiful-ful-ful-ful-ful_ *___fades___*_

__A few songs later...__

Roxton: I really hate to be that guy, but we should move on now-now-now-now-now_ *___fades___*_

Everyone:_ *___glares at him*__

__The next day...__

Everyone:_ *___decides that it's time to leave the Chamber of Echoes___*_

__In the next chamber...__

Roxton:_ *___falls into water, flails about*__

Everyone Else:_ *___stands at the doorway of the Water Chamber___*_

Roxton: I'm drowning!

Will: Dude, you fill up your lungs with air and propel yourself upward. It's easy shit to swim.

Roxton:_ *___successfully treads water___* _Well...I'm no Isca or Caylis.

Jazan: Is that an excuse?

Tomos:_ *___draws circles in the water with his finger in an emo way___*_

Will: SURPRISE!_ *___pushes him in___*_

Tomos:_ *___surprised cry, splashes in___*_

Me:_ *___bursts out laughing and pointing___*_

Tomos:_ *___glares___*_

Me:_ *___stops___* _HE'S SHOWING NON-DEPRESSIVE EMOTION!

Tomos:_ *___goes back to emo*__

Jordie:_ *___cannonballs___* _Let's go!_ *___swims across*__

__In the next chamber...__

Nabile:_ *___steps in and begins floating___*_ Whee! I'm flying!

Everyone:_ *___floats___*_

Roxton:_ *___panicking again*__

Me:_ *___jumps off the walls___*_

Will:_ *___spinning and flipping___*_

Tomos:_ *___midair emo-ness___*_

Garin: Can we stay here for a while?_ *___jumps down from the ceiling*__

Me: HELL YEAH!

Roxton: Oh no...

Clara: Pathetic.

__Two days later, we leave the Anti-Gravity Chamber and move on...__

Nabile: I'll say it again: How many chambers are there?

Jazan: Who knows? This must be why it's almost impossible to escape.

Jacques: So, what ees ze probleme with zees room?

Some Random Monster:_ *___jumps out and growls*__

Nabile:_ *___throws a knife at it___*_

Monster:_ *___dies___*_

Me: Weak._ *___kicks it*__

__In the next chamber...__

Us: *_*

__It's the Treasure Chamber...__

Hanso: FUCK YEAH!_ *___loots some cash___*_

Brynn: Hanso! It might be a trap!

Hanso:__ *waits for five seconds___* _Nothing happened._ *___continues looting___*_

Others:_ *___also take some stuff___*_

Me: Look at this._ *___holds up a silver chain necklace*__

Will: Pretty.

Me:_ *___puts it on___*_

Armin: o.0

Me: What?

Armin: You + Necklace = Whaaaaaat?

Me: Armin, chains are awesome. I wonder..._ *___takes off the necklace and threads it through the belt loops on my pants___* _There we go! Chain belt!

Armin: ...It does look pretty cool.

__Later, in the next chamber...__

Me:_ *___jaw drop*__

Roxton:_ *___almost craps himself___* _The Frying Pan Chamber...

Me:_ *___stocks up on frying pans because I lost my other one___*_

Everyone Else:_ *___slips toward the next chamber___*_

__In the next chamber...Fuck there are a lot of these...The Chamber of Claustrophobia...__

Us:_ *___crushed in a small room*__

__The Chamber of Dodgeball...__

Us:_ *___avoid the dodgeballs as we run to the other side___*_

__The Chamber of Celebration...__

Us:_ *___celebrate every holiday known to Man, Neopet, and few only known to grapefruits*__

__The Chamber of Swear Rehab, M'kay?...__

Mr. Mackey (from South Park): (singing) Step 1: Instead of "ass" say "buns" like "kiss my buns" or "you're a buns-hole". Step 2: Instead of "shit" say "poo" like "bullpoo" "poo-head" or "this poo is cold". Step 3: For "bitch" drop the "t" because "bich" is latin for generosity-

Me: No it's not. "Bich" isn't Latin for anything.

Mr. Mackey: Quiet down, m'kay? I'm trying to cure you all, m'kay? Now..._ *___singing___* _Step 4: Don't say "fuck" anymore, because "fuck" is the worst word that you can say. Instead just say "M'kay"!

__The That's-Just-Not-Right Chamber...__

Tomos:_ *___painted faerie, and wearing a tutu___*_

Hanso:_ *___wearing a button down shirt tucked in at the waist, slacks and broken nerd glasses fixed with tape*__

Nabile:_ *___wearing overalls, a plaid shirt and a straw hat while holding a pitchfork (I can't imagine Nabile as a farmer. I just can't)*__

Jordie:_ *___has a mullet, and wearing biker clothes___*_

Brynn:_ *___has a shaved head, wearing a trench coat and red heels and has a nose piercing*__

Jacques:_ *___wearing a beret, a scarf and basic stereotype French Person clothes___*_

Me:_ *___wearing a short white dress and has styled hair*__

Will:_ *___dressed as a bumblebee___* _Let's leave.

__The Death Note Chamber...__

Me:_ *___has longish, spiky black hair, black bags under my eyes, hunched over, wearing an oversized white T-shirt, jeans and no shoes*__ Sweet! I'm L!

Jacques:_ *___dressed the same way, but with a black shirt and red eyes___* _Am I L too?

Me: No, you're BB.

Will:_ *___has white tentacle-looking hair that turns purple at the ends, a white bandage covering one eye, the other eye being yellow, purple lips, a skeletal figure that's looks almost mummified and bony white wings___* _I'm Rem.

Jazan_: *wearing a ___brown suit with a red tie, has light brown hair in a Justin Bieber haircut___* _Uh...

Me: You're Light.

Nabile:_ *___has long blond hair in pigtails, wearing a short black dress, lacy black gloves and tights, a silver cross necklace and black boots (yes, she looks like a hooker)*__

Me: Misa.

Garin:_ *has ___blond hair down to his shoulders, a scar covering the left side of his face, wearing a tight brown leather vest, a rosary, black fingerless gloves, tight black leather pants and brown boots*__

Me: Mello.

Jordie:_ *___has messy white hair, wearing white pajamas and socks*__

Me: Near.

Tomos:_ *___has spiky blue/black hair, a stretched out face, giant yellow and red eyes, wearing a tattered black skintight shirt (if you can call it a shirt) with black feathers coming out by the shoulders and long sleeves with a skull by the wrist, a skull belt, a loincloth/skirt thing, black jeans-or-leggings (can't tell which) and black wings (I am crap at describing Ryuk... then again, he isn't human)*__

Me: Ryuk.

Hanso:_ *___has longish brown hair, wearing orange goggles, a tan vest, a black and red striped shirt, black gloves, jeans and black boots*__

Me: Matt, in his official colors.

Hanso:_ *___hair changes to bright red, shirt changes to black and white stripes___*_

Me: Matt in his fanmade colors.

Clara:_ *has ___long black hair, wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt, black gloves, jeans and black boots*__

Me: Naomi Misora.

Brynn:_ *___ has long blond hair, wearing a blue suit jacket and skirt*__

Me: Lidner.

Roxton:_ *___has unusually long black hair, glasses with rectangular rims, wearing a black jacket, a black shirt with a white tie and generally dark clothing*__

Me:_ *___snorts___* _Mikami.

Will: Well, now that we've had our Death Note moment that no one will probably care about, can we move on?

__And so we passed through many, many, many more chambers. There was the Personal Fears Chamber, where we met our own personal fears... There was the Chamber of Survival, where we had to face the elements and survive. Naturally, after day three, we decided to eat Roxton, who climbed up a tree to get out of our reach. However, he climbed up a coconut tree, so we had a food source, so we let him off. When that finally ran out, we found a way into the next chamber. There were so many we lost count and lost track of time. And, in the Shark Chamber, we found Hannah. Yes, that Hannah. Hannah the Brave, Hannah the Swift and all that. She was getting eaten by a shark, and Will saved her. So Hannah joined us in our search for an exit. We celebrated Hanso's birthday in the Chambers, and almost everyone was deemed ready for a knife. Finally, one day...__

Orange Grundo from Before:_ *___walking idly by*__

Clara:_ *___slams open the door*__

Orange Grundo: What? How did you-

Armin: Damn, how long were we in there?

Jazan:_ *___looks at a calendar___* _TWO MONTHS?

Nabile:_ *___heavily pregnant___*_

Orange Grundo: But-But how?

Me: I _told_ you we just needed to find the Chamber of Exits!

Will: Luckily there was one.

Hannah: GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!

Orange Grundo: Hannah? But we got you in the Chambers a month _before_ these people!

Jordie: And we didn't find the artefact either.

Orange Grundo: HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?

Me: Ah, fuck this, let's play Gormball.

__Gormball!...__

Us:_ *___passing it around___*_

Garin:_ *___drops it*__

__The Gormball exploded, revealing the artefact...__

Nabile: Goddammit, this is just like the Lost Desert. Too fail for words.

Hannah: I need to leave this place. NOW.

Me: I guess we might as well go to Kreludor.

Armin: Lezzgo.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

__So, we found an escape pod to Kreludor...__

Hanso: It's nice and spacious._ *___flails arms wildly*__

__And so we shot away, waiting to arrive. Naturally, we needed a montage to speed things up, and since I had a Shinedown song, I was the one to sing this time...__

Armin:_ *___plays "Diamond Eyes" by Shinedown___*_

Me:_ *___of course I'm playing along, singing*__ I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes. I am the ghost that hides in the night.

__Small music interlude...__

Everyone: (shouting) BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY...

Me: (singing/playing) BOOM! *_music break_* Wait, wait a minute, take a step back. Gotta think twice before you react, so stay, stay a little while, because a promise not kept is the road to exile! Hey, what's the circumstance? You'll never be great without taking a chance. So wait, you waited too long. Had your hands in your pocket when you should have been gone.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) One push is all you need.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) This is philosophy.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) We watch with wounded eyes.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) So I hope you recognise. Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets, and now I see the world through diamond eyes._ *___small music break*__

Everyone: DAMN!

Me: (singing/playing) Damn it all down, took one to the chest without even a sound, so what? What do you want? The things you love or the people you hurt? Hey, it's like déjà vu, a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose, so wait, it's the exception to the rule, every one of us is expendable.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) One push is all you need.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) This is philosophy.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) We watch with wounded eyes.

Everyone: BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

Me: (singing/playing) So I hope you recognise. Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets, and now I know that I'm alive. Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets, and now I see the world through diamond eyes._ *___quiet music break___* _Every night of my life, I watch angels fall from the sky. Every time that the sun still sets, I pray they don't take mine!_ *___epic solo*__ I'm on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to regrets._ *___music plays back up again*__

Everyone: (singing) Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets, and now I know that I'm alive. Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets, and now I see the world through diamond eyes. Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets, and now I know that I'm alive. Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine, the story is just beginning. I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets, and now I see the world through diamond eyes! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

__At Kreludor...__

Grundos:_ *___shooting at some sort of space slime___*_

Jordie: What's going on?

Armin: It looks like some sort of...war.

Me: War?_ *___Ares' child grin___*_

Will: Didn't we just sing a song about fighting in a war?

Me: Hey yeah! It's like foreshadowing!

Will: My first war!

Me: But who's going to narrate?

__Pause...__

Will: Hannah? Do you mind narrating while we kill slime?

Hannah: Why?

Will: I saved your life.

Hannah:_ *___sigh___* _Fine. Do I call Echo "Me" or "Echo"?

Me: Well, when Shadow narrated, she kept it "Me" in DRBP.

Hannah: I still think it's confusing.

Me: Well do what you want to do._ *___loads rifle___* _People, we're going to war!

__Collective cheer...__

__On the battlefield...__

Us:_ *___join the ranks of Grundos fighting*__

Commander:_ *___looks at us questioningly*__

Will: We're allies. Tell us about your battle.

Commander: Who are you people?

Will: I told you already that we're allies. I'm...uh, Colonel Will, this is Lieutenant Armin and General Echo. And friends.

Others:_ *___annoyed glare___*_

Commander: Okay, well, these slime creatures are of unknown origin, and the reason why they are attacking our planet is unknown. They are cruel, merciless, and as far as we can tell, they have no hearts. We tried shooting them in the chest, with no avail. They have brains though.

Echo: In other words, I'll have no problem taking these lives. Lets kill those fuckers!

__And we all attack...__

Echo: Hannah! Play my epic background music CD!

Hannah:_ *___plays it___*_

Will:_ *___slitting the slime creatures open with her dagger___*_

Armin:_ *___cattle prodding___*_

Nabile: __*throwing knives___*_

Jazan:_ *___magic hands___*_

Hanso:_ *___ninja fighting moves___*_

Clara:_ *___destroyer of slime___*_

Brynn:_ *___sword flying everywhere*__

Garin:_ *___hand-to-slime combat*__

Jacques:_ *___gunning them down___*_

Roxton:_ *___pathetic___, but manages to kill a few*_

Echo:_ *___rifle skills*__ BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!

__Everyone gave it their all, and in the end, the Keludorians claimed victory...after three days...  
><em>_

Commander: We thank you, and to show our appreciation, here is a mirror thing that we found a while back._ *___gives Jordie the artefact*__

Jordie: ...Convenient.

Dying Slime Creature:_ *___holds up his gun*__

Hannah: Wait a minute... The song foreshadowed war. One of the lines is: "Took one to the chest without even a sound"... GUYS! LOOK OUT!

Dying Space Slime: __*shoots Echo in the chest before dying*__

Echo:_ *___collapses___*_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Echo:_ *___still on the ground___*_

Will: NO!_ *___rips the slime creature to shreds*__

Jazan: Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

Clara:_ *___covers Jordie's ears___*_

Jordie:_ *___drops the artefact in shock*__

Will:_ *___finished mutilating the slime creature, runs over to Echo* __Wake up! WAKE UP!_ *___rolls her over___*_

Echo:_ *___bloody chest wound, eyes closed, barely breathing*__

Garin: What do we do?

Will: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!

Hanso: How? How can we get there?

Commander: You can take my ship._ *___points at it*__

Brynn: Can anyone drive a spaceship?

Armin: I might be able to...

Will: Good enough! Someone help me!_ *___picks up Echo's shoulders*__

Jacques:_ *___gets her feet___*_

Clara:_ *___picks up the artefact and brings Jordie, who is still in shock___*_

Hannah:_ *___last one on board___* _Do I have to keep narrating? It's really stupid.

Will:_ *___furious whisper___* _Yes, because if you don't, and Echo dies, I will take you back to the Chambers of WTF?, navigate them, and force-feed you to the shark that I saved you from. Do I make myself clear?

Hannah: ...I'll narrate.

Tomos:_ *___stares at Will*__

Will:_ *___ponytail fell out___* _Someone sing Rise Against or something!

Armin:_ *___hastily plays "Re-education Through Labor" by Rise Against*__

Will: Echo loves this song. She said that it was the type of song she would create a revolution to, if she ever did.

Brynn: (singing) To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away. To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines.

Hanso: (singing) We toss and turn but don't sleep. Every breath we take makes us thieves.

Garin: (singing) Like causes without rebels. Just talk but promise nothing else...

Everyone: (singing) We crawl on our knees for you, under a sky no longer blue, we sweat all day long for you! But we sow seeds to see us through, the sometimes dreams just don't come true, we wait to reap what we are due!

Nabile: (singing) To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away. And the blare of the sirens combing the streets.

Jazan: (singing) Chased down like dogs we run from, your grasp until the sun comes up.

Everyone: (singing) We crawl on our knees for you, under a sky no longer blue, we sweat all day long for you! But we sow seeds to see us through, the sometimes dreams just don't come true, we wait to reap what we are due!

__One montage later, at the Neopia Central Hospital...__

Bori Doctor: Oh dear, we aren't specialized in humans-

Will:_ *___deathglare___*_

Bori Doctor: But we do have a couple of doctors trained in this sort of field. Let her in.

__They take Echo away, and we need to wait in the lobby. Some people are still in shock, others are breaking down as I (Hannah the Brave) write this...__

Roxton: What happens if she dies?

Everyone: SHUT UP ROXTON!

Roxton:_ *___shuts up*__

Will:_ *___crying silently*__

Tomos: Echo was lucky. She no longer has to-

Will:_ *___finally puts him in his place*__ NO! SHE WAS _NOT_ LUCKY, YOU LITTLE FUCK! ECHO WANTED TO LIVE, SHE KNEW IT! NO, JUST BECAUSE _YOU_ GAVE UP ON LIFE DOESN'T MEAN _SHE_ DID!_ *___storms away*__

Tomos:_ *___surprised___*_

Jordie: Is Echo going to die?

Clara: I don't know Jordie. I really don't know.

Hanso and Brynn:_ *___panic hug*__

Nabile:_ *___hormonal crying*__

Jazan:_ *___comforting her*__

Distant Voice: WHERE IS SHE?

__Some Usul kicks down the door, followed by a Xweetok...__

Will: Fire! Shadow!

Fire: Where's Echo?_ *___runs to the door* __Let me in!

Will: Fire, stop!_ *___drags her away*__

Fire:_ *___hugs Will and cries*__

Shadow: Armin! __*also hugs and cries*__

Hannah: This is_ way _too emotional.

Fire: YOU'RE A BITCH, HANNAH!

__Hours later...__

Dr. House:_ *___walks in___* _I'm here to see the people who know..._ *___looks at his paper*__ Is this a joke?

Jacques: Ees what a joke?

Dr. House: "Echo S. Inmyhead" can't be her real name.

Shadow: Of course it isn't her real name! Why would she tell _anyone_ her real name?

Fire: How is she?

Dr. House: Look for yourselves._ *___motions to the door___*_

Everyone:_ *___walks in*__

Echo:_ *sitting up, looking fine* _Shadow? Fire? You guys are here too?

Jazan: What the- How are you still alive?

Echo:_ *___smiles___* _Echoes don't die, Jazan. They fade, but never die.

Will: She's back!_ *___punches her in the arm___*_

Dr. Zoidberg (from Futurama): I wouldn't do that, she needs heart surgery to remove the bullet, and then she can't move for a few days after that.

Fire: These are the specialists? A cripple and a lobster?

Echo: That's life, I guess._ *___sings "Rooster" by Alice in Chains*__ Ain't found a way to kill me yet...

Dr. House: We can get you to surgery now. It's the best option.

Echo: Wait, let me clear some things up. Hannah, you can leave. Shadow is the true backup narrator.

Shadow: And I'm staying.

Fire: Me too. For the rest of the story.

Will: The unstoppable trio. *_hi-fives Shadow and Fire_*

Echo: The Fantastic Four. Hell yeah.

__So now, I (Shadow) am narrating. We split up into smaller groups to look for the Neopia Central Artefact...__

Shadow: Team One is Clara, Brynn and Roxton, Team B is Jordie, Hanso and Tomos, and Team Gamma is Jazan, Garin and Jacques. Nabile is staying with Echo at the hospital. Everyone clear?

__And the groups set off...__

__With Team One...__

Roxton: Let's go to the Bazaar!

Brynn: Why?

Roxton: Team One will go to the Bazaar.

__At the Bazaar...__

Roxton: Now, you ladies can go look around the shops. Roxton A. Colchester III will find the artefact for you!

Clara and Brynn:_ *___eye roll, look around anyway*__

__Later...__

Brynn: There's nothing at the Wizard's Shop.

Clara: No luck at Defense Magic.

Brynn: Why do you think Roxton wanted to go here so badly?

Clara: To pick up girls. Think about it.

Brynn:_ *___thinks___* _There's the Chocolate Factory here.

Clara: Girls like chocolate.

Brynn: The Health Food store too!

Clara: Girls concerned with their weight.

Brynn: The Clothing Shop!

Clara: Girls like shopping.

Brynn: The Grooming Parlor!

Clara: For a touch-up on their makeup.

Brynn: So the Bazaar is just a giant stereotype girl magnet?

Clara: Hence Roxton's desperation.

Brynn: ...The bastard.

__With Team B...__

Jordie: I wanna go to the Plaza! It has all these cool amusement parks!

Tomos: Advertisements corrupting the mind of our youth-

Hanso: Tomos, the emo thing got boring a while back. Find a hobby or something.

Jordie: Tomos? Why are you sad?

Tomos: Life shall never be the same. Change is coming, and nothing can stop it from happening. We have no control.

Jordie: But then life is so surprising! You have to take the bad with the good!

Tomos:_ *___sighs, walks away*__

Jordie:_ *___walks over to the Wishing Well___* _I don't have a lot to give you, but can you please make my friend happy again?_ *___throws a neopoint into the Well*__

Fire: Aw... He's adorable!_ *___hugs Jordie*__

Jordie:_ *___squirms away*__

Will: He has a point though, Tomos is being a douche.

__With Team Gamma...__

Garin: I have a question. If montages can help us get to places faster, can they also help us look for the artefact faster?

Shadow: I don't know, but we can try.

Will: It's Jazan's montage, right?

Armin:_ *___plays "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N Roses*__ Two montages in a chapter...

Jazan: (singing/air guitaring) She's got a smile and it seems to me, reminds of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face, it takes me away to that special place and if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry._ *___epic air guitaring___* _Oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine.

__One montage later...almost...__

Jazan:_ *___air guitaring to the end of the song*__ Where do we go? Where do we go now? Where do we go? Where do we go now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now! Sweet child... Sweet chiiiiild o miiiiine!

Garin: I didn't find anything.

Jacques: Me either.

Jazan:_ *___still air guitaring*__

Fire: Jazan, you can stop now.

Jazan: *_air guitaring*_ I can't. I don't know why, but I can't!

Will: Shit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

__Back at the hospital...__

Echo:_ *___lying down after surgery*__

Shadow: And that's pretty much what happened.

Brynn: Clara and I beat Roxton up, and when he tried to escape, he tripped over the artefact._ *___holds it up* __So we let him off the hook for now.__  
><em>_

Jazan:_ *___air guitaring again*__

Dr. Zoidberg:_ *___did some tests___* _Well, it looks like he has RAGS.

Nabile:_ *___gasps, then confusion___* _What's that?

Dr. Zoidberg: RAGS stands for Randomly Air Guitaring Syndrome.

Nabile:_ *___gasps again*__

Dr. Zoidberg: I'm afraid it might be irreversible. What song inspired this?

Jazan: "Sweet Child O Mine", Guns N Roses.

Dr. Zoidberg: ...This is bad. Very bad. You might be air guitaring for the rest of your life. *_waves claws in the air for dramatic effect*_

Jazan:_ *___still air guitaring___* _Damn it!

Echo: __*not allowed to move since they stitched her heart back together*__

Shadow: So, we just hang out until we can leave, I guess.

__Later...__

Hanso: Hey, Shadow and Fire, can I talk to you?

Shadow: Sure thing. What is it?

Hanso: I'm proposing to Brynn.

Fire:_ *___squeal, jumps up and down___*_

Shadow: Congratulations!

Hanso: But I don't know what to do.

Fire: Don't you just get down on one knee and ask?

Shadow: No, I see what he means. This is not the only proposal that has happened, and it probably won't be the last.

Hanso: Uh...what?

Shadow: Right, he doesn't about his other versions by other people. Still, the "on one knee" thing is _very_ overdone.

Fire: So...what happens then.

__Some thinking time later...__

Hanso: Hey Brynn? Want to go for a walk?

Brynn: Sure.

__They walk...__

Hanso: Brynn? How long have we known each other?

Brynn: Twenty years, more or less.

Hanso: You love me, right?

Brynn: We've been over this already.

Hanso:_ *___grins___* _True.

__They sit by the Rainbow Pool...__

Hanso: Remember when you were orange?

Brynn:_ *___laughs___* _It wasn't too long ago.

Hanso: It must have been one hell of a birthday present, turning Maractite.

Brynn: Not as crazy as celebrating in the Chambers of WTF?.

Hanso:_ *___shakes his head___* _Don't remind me...

__Brief silence...__

Fire:_ *___whispering___* _Come on, Hanso...

Hanso:_ *___looking in the distance___* _Hey Brynn.

Brynn:_ *___looks at him___* _Hm?

Hanso: Let's get married.

Brynn:_ *___blinks___* _Really? You mean it?

Hanso:_ *___nods___*_

Brynn:_ *___speechless for a second*__ You better not be kidding.

Hanso: Would I kid about something like this?

Fire:_ *___bites her hand to keep from squealing___*_

Brynn:_ *___hugs him___* _Okay. I'll marry you, Hanso.

Hanso:_ *___smiles___* _Alright then, we're engaged. Wait, I don't have a ring... Crap.

Brynn: I don't need a ring to tell me if I'm getting married or not.

Hanso: King Hagan's not going to be too happy about this.

Brynn: He'll live with it._ *___kisses Hanso*__

Fire:_ *___runs off and drags Shadow with her___*_

Shadow: It's weird talking about myself in the third person.

Fire:_ *___squeals___*_

Shadow:_ *___can't help it, squeals as well*__

Fire: We have to tell everyone!

Shadow: Shouldn't we let them tell the others?

Fire:_ *___huffs___*_ Fine. Can we at least tell Echo and Will?

Shadow: They won't really care, but I guess so.

__At the hospital...__

Fire: And then...and then...BRYNNSO!

Echo:_ *___still immobile*__

Will: Great, I guess.

Nabile: So Brynn gets engaged while Jazan gets RAGS. How is that fair?

Shadow: It's not, really. But it's nice, isn't it?

Nabile:_ *___mood swing___* _It's fantastic!_ *___claps her hands and giggles*__

Echo:_ *___stony expression___*_

Will: I agree with Echo, I can't take you people anymore._ *___takes Echo's guitar*__

Fire: Where are you going?

Will: I'm very, very bored.

Nabile: Can you play anything?

Will: ...I know "Under the Bridge".

Nabile: Another song about drugs?

Will:_ *___leaves___*_

Fire:_ *___motions to Shadow to follow*__

Shadow: This third person is really bothering me...

__Somewhere far off from the central town...__

Will:_ *___reties her ponytail and stands under a tree*__

Fire: Look!_ *___points___*_

Tomos:_ *___nearby, looking depressed___*_

Will:_ *___doesn't notice, begins playing "Under the Bridge" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers*__

Tomos:_ *___looks up in surprise*__

Will: (singing/playing) Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner, sometimes I feel like my only friend, is the city I live in, the city of angels, lonely as I am, together we cry._ *___plays a few more notes*__

Tomos:_ *___walks toward her___*_

Fire: Wait a minute... Shadow, you don't think that he...

Shadow: Shh!

Will: (singing/playing) I drive on her street 'cause she's my companion, I walk through her hills 'cause she knows who I am. She sees my good deeds and she kisses me windy, and I never worry, now that is a lie._ *___plays chorus___*_

Tomos: (singing) And I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day.

Will:_ *___surprised but keeps playing___*_

Tomos: (singing) Take me to the place I love, take me all the way. And I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all that way yeah, yeah yeah.

Will: (singing/playing) It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there, it's hard to believe that I'm all alone.

Tomos: (singing) At least I have her love, the city she loves me, lonely as I am, together we cry.

Will and Tomos: (singing) I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all the way. And I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all the way.

Will:_ *___keeps playing*__

Tomos: (singing) Yeah yeah, yeah yeah. Oh no, no no, yeah yeah. Love me, I say yeah yeah. One time...

Will: (singing/playing) Under the bridge downtown...

Tomos: (singing) Is where I drew some blood.

Will: (singing/playing) Under the bridge downtown...

Tomos: (singing) I could not get enough.

Will: (singing/playing) Under the bridge downtown...

Tomos: (singing) Forgot about my love.

Will: (singing/playing) Under the bridge downtown...

Tomos: (singing) I gave my life away! Yeah yeah, yeah yeah. Oh no, no no, yeah yeah. Here I stay, yeah yeah. Here I stay...

Will:_ *___finishes the song*__

Tomos:_ *___looks at Will*__

_Fire: *___grips my, sorry, Shadow's hand (third person is really confusing)*__

Tomos:_ *___kisses Will*__

Will: O_O

Tomos: Thanks Will._ *___leaves___*_

Us:_ *___waiting for a reaction*__

Will:_ *___blinks___* _What the __fuck__ was_ that?_

Fire:_ *___sighs in disappointment*__

__Back at the hospital...__

Fire: And that's what happened. *_squeals_*

Echo:_ *___still immobile and annoyed-looking*__

Shadow: It was cute, but Will-

Will:_ *___walks in___* _But I what?

Fire: You and Tomos are so cute together!

Will:_ *___sigh___*_ I don't like him like that.

Fire:_ *___stares closely at Will, sees that she's telling the truth___* _So we have a onesided pairing now?

Will: Call it what you want to call it, I just want to forget that it ever happened._ *___leaves___*_

Shadow: I'm sure that if Echo would be allowed to talk, she would tell us to leave it alone.

Fire: I feel bad for Tomos.

Shadow: Will _is_ very pretty.

Echo:_ *___shifts her eyes to glare*__

Shadow: Right, sorry Echo. No girl talk.

Nabile: No "male-bonding" either, please._ *___rubs her stomach*__

__So the week passed with some interesting things. Hanso and Brynn announced their engagement, and Tomos went back to his old self. No more Emo Tomos came as a relief to most people. Jazan coped with his RAGS as best as he could. When Echo finally was able to walk, we all needed to find the Black Pawkeet and our narration office, and I handed back narration. No more third person for Shadowsinmyeyes...__

Me(Echo): It feels good to be typing again.

Armin: One thing's for sure.

Me: What's that?

Armin: What happens in Neopia Central will never _ever_ stay in Neopia Central.

Shadow: You got that right.

Me: Boom-lay boom-lay boom.

Garin: How are we going to find the ship? It's still in Altador!

Me: My office too.

Will: Hanso? Nabile? Do either of you have something for this?

Hanso:_ *___pulls a teleporter out of his ass*__ Here we go!

__And we went back to Altador to find our ship, stock the artefacts and head out to our next destination...__

* * *

><p><em><em>Echo Note: And here ends the week of daily updates. A special thanks goes out to Shadow, who helped me write most of this chapter... Okay, pretty much all of this chapter. <em>_


	23. Chapter 23

__HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT PEOPLE! Sorry about that, but I just realised that JASA now has the most reviews of all my stories, and has officially surpassed the amount of views that PONCOM has. And I'm nearing 100 reviews, which is pretty damn crazy for me. Well, it's about time I give you all an update, right?__

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23<span>

__Shit things are awkward now...__

Jazan:_ *air guitaring*_

Nabile:_ *alternates her time between congratulating Hanso and Brynn and puking her guts up*_

Fire:_ *talking to everyone*_

Shadow:_ *getting used to being second-in-command again*_

Armin:_ *getting used to Shadow being there*_

Will:_ *casual*_

Me:_ *playing with my hair*_

__There's just a general feeling of awkwardness that refuses to leave...__

Jordie: Where are we going?

Jazan:_ *air guitaring* _Can't throw the dart. Air guitaring.

Nabile:_ *mood swing* _Why? Why did you have to get RAGS?

Tomos:_ *non-emo* _I can start throwing the dart again-

Nabile:_ *mood swing #2* *hugs Tomos* _It's so good to have you back!

Tomos:_ *squirms away and throws the dart* _Haunted Woods.

Me: Right after Halloween too...

Shadow: Hanso's the last one of the people who got one vote, so it's his turn to sing.

Garin: Setting course for the Haunted Woods! Montage, GO!

Armin:_ *plays "Regret" by New Order (which is actually a very happy-sounding song)*_

Hanso: (singing) Maybe I've forgotten, the name and the address, of everyone I've ever known. It's nothing I regret. Save it for another day, it's the school exam and the kids have run away._ *music break*_

Jazan:_ *simple air guitaring*_

Hanso: (singing) I would like a place I could call my own, have a conversation on the telephone. Wake up every day that would be a start, I would not complain about my wounded heart. I was upset you see, almost all the time. You used to be a stranger, now you are mine.

__One montage later...__

Tomos:_ *goes over to me* _Echo?

Me: Yeah?

Tomos: What now?

Me: ...I'm not following.

Tomos: I used to be emo. That was my thing. Now that I'm not anymore, what's my defining characteristic? Or am I just kinda there?

Fire:_ *passing us* _Nah, you're the guy crushing on my sister.

Tomos:_ *glare*_

Fire:_ *laughing as she walks away*_

Me: Ever thought about being a crazy liberal?

Tomos: No.

Me: Shall I explain?

Tomos: Will it make any sense?

Me: Nope. You see, crazy liberals themselves are paradoxes. We make no sense while also making perfect sense. We thrive off of the confusion we cause other people, and find happiness when we find out that another person understands us.

Tomos:_ *sits down* _Can you explain it a little more?

Me:_ *starts telling him of the basic confusing theory of crazy liberals*_

Armin: What about the artefact?

Shadow:_ *sigh* _We'll get it when this is finished.

Jacques:_ *holding a baguette* _Stereotypes.

Everyone: o.0

__Explaining the theory of crazy liberals takes a long time...__

Me: And that's about it.

Most People:_ *fell asleep*_

Tomos: ...That makes_ perfect _sense!

Me:_ *grins, gives him his knife back* _You are ready once again!

Tomos:_ *takes knife* _EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE NOW!

Me: Now lets go find the artefact!

Will:_ *mumbling* _About time.

__Haunted Woo- wait, wha?__

Fire: What happened here?

__The Haunted Woods looks like a normal forest, all green and happy looking and...What the hell is going on?__

Clara:_ *pokes a nearby Shoyru* _What the hell is going on?

Shoyru: It's the Haunted Woods' 100 year celebration of existence. Instead of celebrating a birthday every year, we do it every 100 years, and create a pleasant atmosphere for the young children who want to come and celebrate.

Garin: That's disappointing.

Shoyru: So we can't have a nice celebration once every hundred years?

Garin: I was looking forward to all the creepiness and stuff.

Shoyru: You can have that pretty much any other time. This is a happy time.

Garin: But it's the Haunted Woods, so shouldn't-

Shoyru: ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!

__We don't wanna piss off the Shoyru...__

Jordie: So how did they get the Woods like this?

Roxton: That is a very good question. How indeed...

Tomos: Douche.

Me and Tomos:_ *hi-five*_

Brynn:_ *stops walking* _Guys? Do you see what I see?

__The artefact is being used to amplify the spell to make the Haunted Woods happy-looking...__

Hanso: ...That was easier than I thought.

Fire: Wait, can't we hang out here for a while?

Shadow: There's nothing to do here, really. All the creepy attractions are gone.

Will: But we're us, so I'm sure we'll come up with something.

Fire: I know, right Will?

Armin: Fire and Will seem to get on well.

Me: Yep. They're best friends, for some odd reason.

Armin: And Shadow?

Me: There's a reason why she's my second-in-command.

Jazan:_ *air guitaring* _So... bonding time?

Garin: That is an excellent idea.

Nabile:_ *glares, motions to her belly*_

Jazan:_ *still air guitaring* _I meant bonding time without excessive drug usage.

Jacques: 'ow would zat work?

Clara: We party. No fucking duh.

Tomos:_ *plan guy once again* _Some people find a location, others find food, and others things to do. Split up.

__One split-up and regrouping later, since no one cares about party planning...__

Me:_ *watching Jazan's air guitaring* _You know, I think you've improved.

Jazan: **Thanks.**

Shadow and Armin:_ *setting everything up*_

Shadow:_ *also making sure that neither me nor Armin spike the drinks*_

Fire:_ *plays some VERY familiar-sounding music*_

Will, Fire and Me:_ *head banging to "Zetsubou Billy" by Maximum the Hormone (aka Japanese metal)*_

Jazan:_ *air guitaring*_

Fire: (singing misheard lyrics) OUTSIDE THE BOX! SMELLS LIKE A BOMB!

Will: (singing misheard lyrics) Adam left my son and grabbed my left, just for instance!

Me: (singing misheard lyrics) I just won a valley of lilies, so going all out, easel up, east L.A.!

The Three of Us: (singing misheard lyrics) I JUST WON A VALLEY OF LILIES, SO GOING ALL OUT, EASEL UP, EAST L.A.! GOING ALL OUT, EASEL UP, EAST L.A.!

Shadow:_ *not a fan of metal like the rest of us*_

Will, Fire and Me: (singing misheard lyrics) KIRA!

Tomos:_ *joining in for the hell of it* _WE ARE!

Will, Fire and Me: (singing misheard lyrics) KIRA!

Tomos: (singing misheard lyrics) MY NAME IS!

Will, Fire and Me: (singing misheard lyrics) KIRA!

Tomos: (singing misheard lyrics) EVEN A!

Will, Fire and Me: (singing misheard lyrics) KIRA!

Metal Haters: SHUT UP!

Us:_ *stop singing but keep playing the song*_

Jazan:_ *epic air guitaring*_

__After a while, no one can resist dancing to this...__

Us:_ *dancing*_

__Some other song plays...__

Everyone:_ *breaking up into groups to talk, dance, eat and other stuff*_

Me:_ *pokes Jacques*_

Jacques: Oui?

Me: Hm?

Jacques: You poked me.

Me: Yep.

Jacques: Why deed you poke me?

Tomos: I know why.

Me and Tomos:_ *crazy liberal hi-five*_

Nabile:_ *to Brynn* _So let me get this straight... Tomos became a crazy liberal for a lack of anything better to do, and now he understands Echo's motives?

Brynn: Pretty much, yeah._ *sips soda*_

Nabile: ...Nice.

Clara:_ *whacks Roxton on the back of the head*_

Roxton:_ *passes out*_

Garin and Clara:_ *tie him up and dangle him from a tree by his ankles*_

Garin: Hey Jordie!_ *holds up a baseball bat* _Pinata!

Jordie: :D_ *hits Roxton multiple times*_

Me and Will:_ *drawn to the violence*_

Jordie:_ *stops beating Roxton* _I'm tired._ *puts down baseball bat*_

Will:_ *picks it up* _You thinking what I'm thinking?

Me: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Will: IT'S WHAT?

Brian Griffin:_ *comes in wearing a banana suit and holding maracas* _Where ya at? Where ya at? Where ya at? Where ya at? There ya go! There ya go! There ya go! There ya go!

Everyone (except Roxton, who is hanging upside down from a tree):_ *dancing*_

__PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!...__

Me: This party is fun. But it's missing something.

Fire: Something related to a certain anime?

Me: ...Yeah.

Will: L?

Me: Yeah.

Fire: Mello?

Me: Yep.

Will: Matt, Near and BB?

Me: They're all awesome. But what are the odds that they'd just appear in the Neopets universe?

Will: Christophe, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Towlie from South Park have made past appearances.

Me: Yeah, but something like that's more likely to happen with South Park rather than Death Note.

Shadow:_ *also not really a part of the Death Note fangroup* _I feel like a fourth wheel.

Armin: Uh...

Shadow: You know, on a tricycle or something.

Me: Yeah, sorry Shadow. I hate it when I have no idea what people are talking about either.

__The party goes on until nightfall...__

Us:_ *sitting in a circle around Fire*_

Fire: **Hilarious.**

Me: Why don't you flame a few of us.

Fire: Was that supposed to be a pun?

Me: C'mon Fire, roast us.

Fire: That was a pun. A very crappy pun.

Armin: Burned- wait, I just made a pun.

Fire: FINE! YOU ARE ALL THE LAZIEST EXCUSES FOR PEOPLE I KNOW! How many of you even have relative character development? I mean, none of you seem to even have real personalities! It's like you're all terribly written or something!

Me: Now that's a flame. But then again, little character development isn't necessarily all that bad. Look at Matt. Less than a minute of screentime in Death Note, and yet he's one of the most popular characters.

Shadow: Wait, really?

Me: It's weird, but true.

Jazan:_ *air guitaring* _So now what?

Me: I guess we camp out under the stars. Not much else to do.

Garin:_ *yawns* _Sounds good, I'm all partied out.

__The next morning...__

Hanso:_ *opens eyes and sees the Woods back in its original state* _Hey guys?

The Others:_ *wake up*_

Nabile: We still need the artefact... Where the hell is Tomos?

__Where the hell IS Tomos?...__

Us:_ *looking around* _TOMOS?

Clara: Hey guys? Isn't that him?_ *points*_

Tomos:_ *stole the artefact and is running away from the Haunted Woods police*_

Police: Get back here! Give us back the artefact! We need it for the spell casting!

Tomos:_ *yells over his shoulder* _You have one hundred years to find a replacement!

Me:_ *laughs* _Hell yeah!

__We all run to the ship...__

Tomos: Woohoo!_ *shoves the artefact in the freezer*_

Shadow:_ *throws the dart*_ Garin! Set a course for Krawk Island!

Garin: Heard!_ *changes direction*_

Jacques: Wait. I theenk we forgot sometheeng...

__Back in the Haunted Woods...__

Roxton:_ *still hanging from the tree* _YOU FORGOT ME!

__Back on the ship...__

Me:_ *sigh* _We need our punching bag back.

Fire:_ *leaves*_

Me: Oi, Fire! Where are you going?

__No answer. Later...__

Fire:_ *throws Roxton back on board* _You're welcome.

Everyone:_ *punches Roxton* _Thanks Fire.

__The moral of the story? Roxtons make great punchbags when Punchbag Bob is out of the question.__

* * *

><p><em><em>Echo Note: I didn't really think that this mattered earlier, but it was mentioned and now I feel the need to clarify something.<em>_

__I (as in, Earth Me, who is not Echo) have three particular friends. Two of them I have heavily based Fire and Will off of (as in I have a crazy obsessive friend, and a friend who is so much like me that it's a bit creepy. And yes, they both like Maximum the Hormone, and I'm trying to get my "Fire" friend to watch Death Note. She wants to try it soon), but they don't know that I write Fanfiction. My third friend, my "Shadow" friend, knows about Echo, and in fact, she does help me write my Neopets stories from time to time. So they also have "Earth Selves", even though two of them don't even know about their "Neo Selves". And it's also why neither Fire nor Will have taken over narration.__

__Well, now I need to remind you all that I'm almost at 100 reviews! Go on, help an Echo out!__


	24. Chapter 24

Pre-Chapter Rant

Me: Hi. It's Echo here, and I'd just like to say WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE?

Tomos: She's annoyed that there's a misconception that I am another Echo. This is not true, I am just a crazy liberal.

Me: THE POINT OF TOMOS BECOMING A CRAZY LIBERAL WASN'T TO CREATE ANOTHER ECHO!

Tomos: No, the point of it was for me to have another characteristic. And really, it's unlikely that I'd do anything Echo-like. I stole the artefact, sure, but I'm a street urchin. I'm a thief, so it's in my nature. It was just to show that crazy liberals can understand Echo's motives, which she tells everyone not to question. You don't question it, because you either won't get it, or become a crazy liberal yourself.

Me: TOMOS WASN'T EVEN THE MAIN FOCUS OF THE CHAPTER!

Tomos: I don't need to elaborate on that.

Me: IT WAS FOR LAUGHS!

Tomos: It's kinda funny when you don't understand why someone does something, but someone else does. Long story short, I am not another Echo, I just understand her more than others.

Me: DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I'M ACTING ALL PISSED WHEN I'M REALLY JUST KINDA ANNOYED?

Tomos: Yes. You've been listening to "Down With the Sickness" too many times.

Me: So true.

_Understand, people? Tomos =/= another Echo. Also, Will =/= another Echo. Will is her own person, even if we are scarily alike._

Chapter 24

Garin: *_whistling a happy tune as he steers the ship_*

Everyone Else: *_also on deck_*

Me: *_carving on the deck of the ship_*

Shadow: Echo? Are you mad or something?

Tomos: No, we just had a rant. She's been listening to "Down With the Sickness" too many times.

Me: *_still carving_* I really have to sing that song one of these days...

Fire: You should! But it's not exactly a T rated song.

Me: *_carving_* I'll figure something out.

Garin: Hey guys? Can I have this montage?

Me: Sure. There's no better way to get angry music out of your head than with _more_ angry music!

Armin: *_plays "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by the Smashing Pumpkins_*

Garin: (singing while sailing) The world is a vampire, set to drain. Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames. And what do I get, for my pain? Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game.

Jazan: *_air guitaring_*

Garin: (singing) Even though I know, I suppose I'll show. All my cool and cold, like old job... *_rocks out_* Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage! Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage! If someone will say what was lost could never be saved! Despite all my rage I am still a rat in a cage! *_steers us into a rock_*

_Everyone is catapulted off of the boat onto some island..._

Brynn: **Nice going, Garin!**

Nabile: **Real smooth.**

Clara: You _really_ fucked up this time.

Garin: Sorry!

Nabile: Hang on- *_runs over to the water's edge and pukes_* I have terrible seasickness- *_throws up again_*

Roxton: So we're trapped on a deserted island?

Will: Just like in the Chambers of WTF?

Roxton: *_memories, tries to hide_*

Jazan: Calm down everyone!

Jordie: Jazan? Why aren't you air guitaring?

Jazan: Jordie, kid, I have RAGS. The R stands for Randomly. I don't air guitar all the time- *_starts air guitaring_* DAMMIT I LOST MY CONCENTRATION!

Jordie: *_hides behind Clara_*

Tomos: Okay. We need food, water and shelter for survival. Some of us should also try to fix the ship. I'll try to find a source of clean water. Brynn, Nabile and Shadow, can you look for food?

Brynn, Nabile and Shadow: *_walk off*_

Tomos: Hanso, Garin, Jacques and Will, can you try to start up a shelter?

Hanso, Garin, Jacques and Will: *_nod_*

Tomos: Good. Jazan and Clara, can you make sure that Jordie and Roxton don't die?

Clara: We'll try.

Tomos: Echo, can you do a damage report on the ship?

Me: Sure, but I need to narrate as well.

Tomos: Hm...Then maybe Armin should do that report...

Armin: Sure thing. *_leaves_*

Tomos: Sorry Fire, but can you... make us a fire?

Fire: *_facepalm_*

Tomos: Fire, if I can't find a clean source of water, boiling seawater is our only hope.

Fire: Fine! *_looks around for firewood_*

Tomos: Alright, let's go!

_Time lapse..._

Tomos: *_writing everything in the sand with a stick_* So, foodwise, with the provisions found, if we pace ourselves well, not including Nabile-

Nabile: *_clutches her stomach*_

Tomos: We should be able to survive for about a month before we resort to eating Roxton.

Roxton: *_flashback to the Chambers_*

Tomos: Another option is to cattleprod the ocean, but that would kill just about anything in the ocean, including the citizens of Maraqua.

Jacques: And we don't want zat.

Tomos: As for water, there is a small pond with relatively clean water, but it's best if we boil it before drinking.

Fire: And yes, I got a fire started.

Tomos: Thank you for that, Fire. And the shelter's coming along nicely.

Hanso, Garin and Will: *_still building_*

Jacques: *_goes back to join them_*

Tomos: Armin tells me that the ship isn't damaged beyond repair, but it's in pretty bad condition.

Armin: It's going to need a lot of work.

Tomos: Roxton and Jordie haven't died yet, so that's a plus of sorts. And Echo...

Me: Tag! *_tags Jordie and runs off_*

Jordie: *_runs after me, tags*_

Me: *_tags him again*_

Jordie: Hey! No tagbacks! *_tags_*

Me: You too! *_tags_*

_A tag fight ensues..._

Jazan: Is it me, or does Echo look... really young?

Tomos: Even I don't get what's going on here.

Shadow: None of us in the Narration Office have a fixed age. So we either pick an age, or we change from time to time. Right now, Echo looks about... ten years old.

Jazan: Now that I think about it, she does seem to go from really young to pretty old. *_air guitars*_

Me: *_ages from ten to seventeen_* Yeah, I never go any younger than seven, or any older than thirty-five.

Tomos: Because if you go any younger than seven, you won't be old enough to want to grow older, and if you go any older than thirty-five, you won't be young enough to explode shit without serious consequences?

Me: Exactly. And as for Shadow, Fire and Will... You guys don't change age much, do you?

Shadow: No. I like staying in the eighteen/nineteen range, Fire likes seventeen/eighteen, and Will likes fifteen/sixteen. But we do go older or younger sometimes.

Me: So this is island living... It's pretty dull.

Fire: We've been here for two hours.

Me: Craaaaaap.

Armin: Wait, what about the Narration Office?

Shadow: That's right! There should be some food in there, and in case the shelter can't house everyone, we can fit some people in there!

Me: Oh yeah.

Will: *_calls over to us_* ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US BUILD OR JUST LAZE AROUND?

Me: *_opens mouth to speak_*

Will: DON'T ANSWER THAT ECHO, JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Me: *_sigh_* I guess we have to help. *_ages to twenty two_* We're coming!

_Island life was a mixture of hectic and boring..._

Garin: COCONUT FIGHT! *_throws a coconut*_

Roxton: *_gets hit*_

Garin: *_shifty eyes, backs away*_

_Sometimes we had a crazy party..._

Us: *_randomly dancing around Fire*_

Fire: *_spinning in the middle and chanting*_

_To pass the time, we alternated between Fight Club (just broke the first two rules) and making grass skirts and stuff like that..._

_And when we felt like it, we had a fake war, with Nabile as the ref, because...you know...pregnant..._

Will and Me: *_in red war paint and grassy island getup*_

Will: *_scanning the horizon*_

Me: See anyone?

Will: Blue fur behind the burnt tree.

Me: So it could be Hanso, Clara or Jordie. Let's go, and remember to stay quiet.

Will: **No, I thought I was supposed to make a lot of noise.**

Me: *_ages to fifteen, slaps her_*

Will: *_slaps me back_*

Me: Let's get them.

Will and Me: *_creep over to the tree and attack the people behind_*

Hanso and Garin: *_get attacked_*

_The objective of the war game was to create groups of two, or go solo. When you saw another group, if you attacked them and pinned them to the ground, you imprison them and you have a free walk to your prison. Once you are caught, you're out..._

_I think a month went by before anything happened..._

Jacques: Look! I see a sheep!

Jordie: Sheep?

Garin: Ship.

Jordie: *_scratches his head*_

Jazan: *_air guitaring_* SEND THE SIGNAL!

Fire: *_lights a fire and makes smoke billow up*_

_So a ship finally saved us, and took us and our ship to Krawk Island..._

Tomos: *_waves_* Thanks guys!

People on the Ship: *_wave back and leave*_

Garin: So the Black Pearl-

Me: *_jaw drop_*

Garin: I MEAN PAWKEET! I MEANT TO SAY PAWKEET!

Me: *_grinning_*

Garin: The ship is being repaired, so I guess that means one thing.

Clara: Artefact hunting.

Roxton: LET'S SEARCH!

_Smuggler's Cove was a fail..._

Smugglers: Sorry, we don't have anything for sale. And you don't have any dubloons either.

Fire: Come on guys! Let's try the Governor's Mansion!

_Transition..._

Shadow: Do you see something in the sea?

Me: I don't know. LET'S SHOOT IT! *_cannons the Krawken_*

Hanso: *_loots a map piece_* Now I have all nine!

_Forgotten Shore..._

Clara: *_finds 2000 neopoints in the sand_* Cool.

_Keep Out-_

KEEP OUT!

_Okay! Fyora! Anyway, we had fruitless search after fruitless search..._

Nabile: *_six or seven months pregnant now_* How can we find the artefact here, on New Krawk Island?

Jazan: Listen, this is absolutely nothing new to any of us. Oh, hang on a second. *_starts air guitaring_* Damn RAGS. Anyway, when stupid shit happens to us- *_starts headbanging while air guitaring_* the thing we're looking for is usually right in front of us. *_falls to his knees and air guitars_* We just need to stop overthinking this.

Brynn: Jazan's right. It's probably *_looks around_* there! *_points_* On the bow of the Golden Dubloon!

_Holy crap she's right..._

Tomos: *_swipes it_* I missed being a thief.

Hanso: I missed having a thief buddy. Hi-five!

Tomos and Hanso: *_hi-five_*

Garin: Convenient timing too, I think that the ship's repaired.

Brynn: Let's get back on course, shall we?

Armin: LEZZGO!

Me: *_thirteen years old_* I missed the lezzgo. *_smiles*_


	25. Chapter 25

_Holy crap guys, this update is late as fuck, even though I didn't say when I would be updating. I have no excuse for neglecting this story, and I intend to finish it. Eventually. After all the artefacts are found and shit like that. But I also have my challenge fics, and I have to say, writing seriously (or semi-seriously) is kinda refreshing. Speaking of which, I have a poll on my profile asking the favorite OC from Shades of Grey. I'm interested in what people think of them._

_I'm almost at 100 reviews, and when I get them, I will smile and move on with my life. Most likely. Well, ignoring this ridiculous ramble, here's the damn chapter. Fuck yeah! (I'm in a bit of a swearing mood today, please excuse me)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25<span>

_Recap: We found the Krawk Island artefact, and I can change my age..._

Me: *_seventeen_* Where to, Captain Garin?

Garin: *_nods at Tomos_*

Tomos: *_throws dart_*

Garin: Tyrannia.

Brynn: We've been there already.

Tomos: *_throws another dart_* Faerieland.

Hanso: That was the original artefact, wasn't it?

Shadow: Yep. The first two were the Brightvale and Faerieland ones.

Tomos: *_throws a third dart_* Some random point in outer space?

Jacques: Mais Tomos, why ees your aim so sheety aujourd' hui?

Will: The next one will do the trick.

Nabile: Really? How do you know?

Will: I defy logic. Wait, have we been over this yet?

Fire: Not in this story.

Will: Oh. Well, I defy logic.

Tomos: *_eyebrow raise_* Seriously?

Will: Seriously.

Jordie: Prove it!

Will: *_points at the dart in Tomos' hand_* Shenkuu.

Tomos: *_aims away from Shenkuu_*

Dart: *_swerves and lands on Shenkuu_*

Everyone: *_stare_*

Jordie: I want more proof!

Will: *_shrugs, takes a coin from a table_* Now you see it. *_closes her hand_* Now you don't. *_opens her hand, no coin_* And now it's in Clara's shoe.

Clara: *_takes off shoe, the coin falls out_* Damn...

Jazan: *_air guitaring_* Will I ever get rid of my RAGS?

Will: Fuck, I don't know.

Jazan: But you knew that the dart would land on Shenkuu!

Will: Yeah, so it only makes sense if I knew if your guitaring thingy would go away. But since I defy logic, that's not the case.

Brynn: But wasn't that a logical assumption?

Will: Yep.

Brynn: ...But that makes no sense!

Will: **Oh really?**

Brynn: *_opens mouth, then closes it again_*

Roxton: *_from another room_* YES! VICTORY!

Nabile: This can't be good...

Roxton: *_flings open the door_* Behold! _*points at upper lip_* My mustache is back!

Clara: *_headslam into the wall_* DAMN!

Roxton: You all thought that the jelly wouldn't work, but it did! LOOK AT IT!

Me: I'd rather not.

Garin: *_wants to leave the room_* Shenkuu, right? *_leaves_*

Jacques: … 'e needs a navigateur, so... *_also leaves_*

Jazan: Uh, Nabile and I have to... uh...

Nabile: Stare at the wood paneling!

Jazan: Right! Better be going! *_leaves with Nabile_*

Hanso and Brynn: *_don't bother with an excuse and leave_*

Roxton: What's with everyone leaving?

Fire: No one wants to be around you. *_leaves_*

Shadow, Will, Armin, Tomos and Jordie: *_leave_*

Clara: *_picks up a book and leaves_*

Me: *_sigh_* I guess that means that Roxton gets the montage...

Roxton: *_grin_*

_Silence..._

Me: ...Where's the music?

Roxton: A-

Me: That's right, Armin left. *_plays "Machinehead" by Bush_* Damn you for getting an epic song, Roxton.

Roxton: (singing) Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in. Tied to a wheel, our fingers got to feel, bleeding through a tourniquet smile. Spinning on a whim, a slide to the right, I felt you like electric light. For our love, for our fear, for our rise against the years and years and years.

Me: *_sad, because I really do like this song*_

Roxton: (singing) Got a machinehead, better than the rest, green to red, machinehead. Got a machinehead, better than the rest, green to red... I walk from my machine. I walk from my machine. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in.

_Luckily, through the powers of transition, we got to Shenkuu..._

Armin: Lets see, where would the artefact be hidden here... Why don't we ask the Ogrin?

Tomos: More wisdom and jeffreys? **Fucking fantastic.**

Me: It really is good to have you back, dude.

_Transition..._

Shadow: *_knocks on door, and the door creaks open_* Huh, that's weird...

Fire: *_points_* Look, it's a note. *_picks it up_* "To whom it may concern-"

Clara: Probably us.

Fire: "The occupant of this dojo has been arrested. If you wish to speak with him, he is held at the Shenkuu Prison. We apologise for any inconvenience."

_Awkward silence..._

Armin: What the fuck?

Shadow: I guess we're going to prison now.

_Transition..._

Roxton: *_fingering his mustache_*

Clara: *_slaps the back of his head_*

Fire: *_goes to the reception desk and rings the bell*_

Jazan: *_air guitaring*_ What type of weird-ass prison has a reception desk?

Nabile: *_confused_* I thought they all did...

Will: I don't think anyone here knows anything about prison.

Brynn: What about me?

Will: You work at a dungeon. There's a difference.

Hanso: Is there?

Me: Look, there's some random reception desk. Can we all move on with our lives?

Fire: While you all were debating, we were allowed into the place with the phones and bulletproof glass.

Everyone: *_leaves silently_*

_In that place with the phones and bulletproof glass..._

Us: *_pick up the phone*_

Orgin: *_on the other side, picks up his phone_* Hello? Who is it?

Jordie: What did he say?

Me: Hang on, I'll put him on speakerphone.

Garin: Is that possible with these phones?

Jacques: Garin, no one 'ere knows anytheeng about preeson.

Me: _*puts Ogrin on speakerphone_* Hey, it's the DRBP gang with a few extras.

Ogrin: Oh, hello! I've always said that-

Tomos: *_covers ears_* No! No more wisdom!

Ogrin: But a healthy dose of wisdom is important for young people.

Nabile: But we really don't need any right now. We need your help finding-

Orgin: I won't help you unless you share some of your wisdom with me.

Brynn: *_facepalm_*

Clara: So now he's bossing _us_ around?

Shadow: *_small sigh_* Does anyone have any wisdom to share?

Me: *_raises hand_*

Nabile: _*mood swing_* Echo, if you fucking tell him some fucking useless shit, I swear I will rip your fucking head off.

Me: Understood.

Nabile: *_mood swing, teary eyes_* I'm so sorry! I can't believe I said that!

Roxton: *_looking at his reflection in the glass_* Yeah, that is one _sweet_ mustache.

Clara: *_frying pan whacks him_*

Me: … *_to the Ogrin_* Life has no meaning unless you give it one.

Most People: o.0

Ogrin: Well reasoned. I will help you.

Most People: *_jaw drop_*

Shadow: We need to find an artefact similar to the ones that we stole from Xandra that's located here in Shenkuu.

Ogrin: Really? I need bail money. What a coincidence!

Me: Look, I already gave you wisdom-

Orgin: And I need to leave this place if I am to help you.

Jazan: How did you even get in here anyway?

Ogrin: My students went through my stuff and found my jeffreys.

Us: *_exchange glances_*

Ogrin: I have a 50 000 neopoint bail. Collect that and I will help you.

Will: *_spit take_* _50 000?_

_Oh shit this is going to be difficult... Outside..._

Garin: 50 000. How are we supposed to find 50 000 neopoints?

Fire: There's only one thing to do at a time like this...

Will: *_blankly_* Street performers?

Fire: Street performers!

_Transition to the main part of Shenkuu..._

Armin: How's this gonna work? Very few of us are talented in a way that can be useful in a street performance.

Hanso: *_sneaks away_*

Brynn: *_sees him and sighs_* Just this once, Brynn. Just let him have his way once...

Tomos: I'll try scavenging too. *_leaves with Hanso_*

Jacques: Oui, zis ees all very good, but what are we goeeng to do?

Jazan: Hang on, RAGS moment. *_starts air guitaring*_

Random People: *_stop and watch*_

Will: Well what do you know, Jazan's disease is useful for something.

Jazan: *_crazy air guitaring_*

People: *_gathering_*

Shadow: *_idea_* Armin, play track 27!

Armin: *_plays "American Idiot" by Green Day*_

Me: *_nodding along_* I swear, play this song and people will still like it.

Us: *_dancing around Jazan*_

Shadow: (singing) Don't wanna be an American idiot!

Jazan: *_air guitar_*

Fire: (singing) Don't want a nation under the new mania.

Jazan: _*air guitar*_

Will: (singing) Can you hear the sound of hysteria?

Jazan: *_air guitar_*

Me: (singing) The subliminal mind fuck America.

Jazan: *_air guitar_*

Brynn: (singing) Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alienation, where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Nabile: (singing) Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones meant to follow, for that's enough to argue.

Jazan: *_air guitar_*

Garin: (singing) Maybe I am the faggot America.

Jazan: *_air guitar*_

Roxton: (singing) I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Jazan: *_air guitar_*

Clara: (singing) Now everybody do the propaganda!

Jazan: *_air guitar*_

Jordie: (singing) And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Jazan: *_air guitar*_

Everyone: (singing) Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alienation. Where everything isn't meant to be okay. Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones meant to follow, for that's enough to argue!

Jazan: *_air guitar_*

Crowd: *_cheering_*

Armin: *_sets out a basket for money collection_*

_A couple more performances like that later..._

Jacques: *_counting the money*_

Hanso and Tomos: *_come back*_

Garin: Dude, you guys just missed epicness.

Tomos: Hey, thanks to us, we have 15 000 more neopoints than before.

Jacques: Zat's all very well. *_holds up stack_* We only got 40 000.

Hanso and Tomos: *_stare and jaw drop_*

Shadow: Those guys sure were generous. And rich.

Hanso: What did you guys do?

Jazan: RAGS. We did RAGS.

_And damn did RAGS work for us. Back at the jail..._

Ogrin: *_leaves his cell_* Thank you, my friends!

Brynn: You're welcome, but, uh, we're to the left of you.

Ogrin: Oh. *_turns to his left_*

Brynn: No, not your left! Our left- Ah forget it. *_facepalm_*

Nabile: Okay Blindy, we held up our end of the deal, now tell us where the artefact is.

Ogrin: To find what is lost, you must lose what you found.

Jordie: ...My head hurts. *_rubs his head_*

Will: Do you have anything less cryptic and stupid to tell us?

Ogrin: Nope. *_lights up a jeffrey and leaves_*

_Outside..._

Fire: That was completely useless.

Clara: *_deep thought_*

Garin: Lose what we found... What did we find?

Jacques: Ze ozzer artefacts, but we're not looseeng zose.

Shadow: Did we find an object? Or something else?

Tomos: You mean a person?

Me: Or something immaterial? Like an idea?

Armin: Enlightenment? You mean like enlightenment?

Hanso: There's more confusion than enlightenment going on here...

Garin: AHA! We need to lose our confusion!

Jazan: *_air guitaring_* But that goes without saying.

Roxton: *_twiddling mustache_* Hm...

Clara: GOT IT! *_whispers to Nabile_*

Nabile: *_grins and hands her something_* It's worth a try.

Fire: What?

Clara: *_pins Roxton to the side of the building and shaves his mustache off with an electric razor that Nabile gave her_* We lose the mustache.

Roxton: O_O

Shadow: Um...

Roxton: O_O

Me: *_ages to eight_* I think you broke him.

Roxton: You... BITCH! *_punches Clara_*

Clara: *_loses balance and falls over the edge of the mountain*_

Jordie: *_yells in terror_*

Us: *_stare at Roxton*_

Roxton: *_still furious*_

_Fury rising..._

Nabile: YOU FUCKTARD! *_punches Roxton*_

The Rest of Us: *_join in*_

_Meanwhile, in another dimension..._

Stan (from South Park): Oh my god, Roxton killed Clara!

Kyle (from South Park): You bastard!

_Back in whatever fucked up dimension we're in..._

Us: _*fighting in a crazy group_*

Will: *_not fighting, waiting*_

Clara: *_bounces back up and lands safely*_

Us: *_stop fighting and gape*_

Armin: How...?

Clara: My bluntness cushioned my fall. *_walks back to the ship*_

Jordie: I don't get it!

Will: Her bluntness cushioned her fall. What's not to get?

Clara: _*turns around_* Oh, and here's the artefact. *_tosses it at us*_

Us: *_mindfucked_*

_Meanwhile, back in the South Park dimension..._

Stan: Oh wait, she's fine.

Kyle: Who's fine?

Stan: Clara.

Kyle: Oh, okay then.

_A few seconds later..._

Kyle: Who the fuck is Clara?

* * *

><p><em>Echo Note: Wow, I'm really getting terrible at updating... Anyway, I hope this is satisfactory for now. And don't forget about my poll! Review and all that...<em>

_*should probably say something else, but uncertain of what that thing is*_


End file.
